Revelry is a Decadence
by sydney563
Summary: Lauren is an exiled angel who is sentenced to Earth for 500 years. Living without love or hope in her mistakes that exiled her. Then she meets a brunette vampire who throws her world into a strange catalyst. Scifi/Fantasy/Romance written off a dream I had. T rating for now...
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what this will become. I had a dream the other night and was compelled to put it together. I need a mental break from RA and that puzzle and could use a creative jolt. Who knows if this will be multichapter or a few chapters? But read and what not!**

Angel – A supernatural spirit with wings and a halo. Their mission is to deliver the message of the lord they serve to humanity.

This blanket definition always fascinated me. A definition that made no sense to me as an angel and the reality of what I am, and the others are, barely even comes close to this generic definition. Even more since I am what the human world would call a fallen angel. An angel exiled on Earth to suffer for the things I had done.

A fallen angel who has found themselves in the strangest predicament ever. One none of my people could ever have imagined. I had done the inconceivable. I had found my heart and fallen in love while on earth. Something no angel in our lengthy existence had ever done.

But I had, and I had no idea she would change the way I saw the world.

* * *

><p>2025 – New York City<p>

The rain was my favorite. It was heavily raining on this typical morning as I walked back to my apartment from the mundane midnight job. A job I had taken to pass the time while I waited out the last few months of my sentence on this earthly plane.

I loved the rain when it was so heavy it chased people inside and away from the city streets. People fearing that the cleansing rain would ruin their clothing or other unnecessary material things they carried upon their person. Their fear gave me the freedom to move without being overly touched by the crowds of this metropolis. I could wear the deep grey cloth hood I had sewn into my old black leather jacket ten years ago, and not have many notice or issue me strange glares on bright, warm sunny mornings. The hood became a necessity when the humans I intermingled with would often be drawn to my blonde hair and pale, ageless features. Women always asking which salon I went too or if I was using the newest chemical injections to keep my skin flawless. I would smile and say nothing, preferring to be silently impolite than speak.

I could always feel the endless stares. Being a tall woman in this world was noticeable enough, but then the perfect blonde hair and semi-iridescent golden brown eyes added to it. I was called beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, a living work of art. But none of it mattered or flattered me.

Then they would touch me out of curiosity, like I was a marble statue or a piece of artwork. Touch an area of bare skin on my hand that I had not covered with a glove or the depths of my jean pockets. That was where I truly stood out.

Touching my skin would give humans and some of the other supernatural creatures who walked the earth in a human form. An intense warmth that spread through their body. Warming them, calming them and giving them a temporary serenity and completeness that would have a lingering effect for a day or so.

I took a deep breath of the damp, morning air. Allowing it to clear my senses. The city was slick with the rain. Colors were bolder and the city didn't feel as dirty and desolate as it did when it was dry and brittle. I walked slowly, enjoying the rare opportunity to move without being bothered. For the last year, I had grown into a hermit. Hiding in my large empty apartment during the day. Reading and counting down the days until I could return home and breathe easy. Feel free again.

I pulled out my keys, walking up the slick wet granite steps to the brownstone house I had lived in on and off for the last hundred twenty years. It was a gift by the older human woman whose husband had built it in the boom of the industrial revolution. Another story that filled a chapter in my extensive life on this earth. I pushed open the door, picking up the newspaper and a few pieces of garbage that had been scattered from the light wind that accompanied the rain. I threw the papers into the trash, pulling off my wet leather jacket. Hanging it over the heat vent to dry out.

I walked slowly through the white hallways filled with the intricate architecture of an age long forgotten by the modern world I now lived in. The kitchen was the only place in the whole house that had any touches of modern convenience a refrigerator, a top of the line stove and a few other things I needed to survive with only for the purpose that I still had to eat.

I set a cold bottle of water on the granite counter top, filling a bowl with one of my favorite sugary cereals that was made for children but couldn't help eat. Shoving a spoon into the depths of colorful marshmallows and almond milk, I walked upstairs to the great room that took up most of the second level. I curled up in the massive leather couch that faced the wall of windows allowing me a clear view out the back of my home and over the city around me. Eating my cereal slowly, I leaned back deep into the couch cushions. Letting out a deep sigh.

I had grown tired over the last few months. Tired of living on this planet. Living among humanity and constantly seeing their mistakes and failures. Finding the strange irony that it was a mistake of mine, which had placed me in this world for the last 499 years and seven months. Meaning I had spent most my fifteen hundred years of life on earth, all because I made a mistake. A mistake that I would face more consequences for when returned home.

I set the empty cereal bowl on the floor next to the couch and lay down. Stretching my long legs out fully. I was thankful as an angel I never felt tired or needed to sleep more than six hours. All of my powers had carried with me when I was sent down allowing me the freedom from restraint of the small things of sleep deprivation, starvation, dehydration, illness or much of anything that plagued humans.

I looked around the great room. Stacks of books filled just about every corner of every set of shelves in the room. Spilling over into tall piles on the wooden floor and lining the walls. Reading was a salvation of mine since I had all the time in the world. I sighed again, reaching over and closing the biochemistry book I had read last night. I was currently working the midnight shift at a hospital as a lab tech. Processing specimen tests and other basic tests the doctors requested. I had once worked at the same hospital twenty years ago, up on the main floors as a surgeon. Mingling with the humans and saving lives. I had left the hospital five years ago to hide the fact I was not aging like my colleagues and they were noticing. Cracking small jokes I had won the genetic lottery with my flawless skin and youthful bones.

I soon disappeared to Scotland to work on a small sheep farm with an aged man who figured out that I was an angel when he watched me save one of his flock in an unusual matter during a flash flood. Angus passed away five months ago, leaving me his farm. I stayed as long as I could, but left it in the capable hands of a small crew of farm hands who began to notice that I was eternally thirty-two years old. That was the second to last time I used my serenity touch. Giving the farm hands the impression that I was the granddaughter of the lovely blonde woman who ran the farm next to Angus. I came back to the city I knew I could disappear into and found the midnight job. Hiding in the dark basements and from the world until I found the light at the end of the tunnel.

I ran my hands over my hair, idly recounting the jobs I had along this journey.

Over the last five hundred years I had been a doctor twice, a surgeon once, and a police officer four times in four different cities, a photographer, a farmer, and a scientist, a nanny to children that now looked like they were my grandparents and a bartender countless times. My advanced intelligence would allow me to be whatever I wanted. I had gone to college out of boredom a handful of times and the walls of my bathroom were covered in the various degrees and doctorates I had collected. Graduation dates ranging from 1919 to last year, 2024. I had also kept some photographs of my many graduation ceremonies until it became too painfully evident that I had been banished to this world for longer than I was enjoying anymore.

For an angel, an ethereal creature I had lived a solitary almost depressing life over the last eighty years. The few humans who did figure out I was an angel, the questions would pour forth. Asking me the typical what is god like questions mixed with the, what are my powers, interrogation. Up in the heavens I was a true ethereal creature. Floating around in the ancient city of Calderum, living a bright life under the tutelage and guidance of the Archangels that kept order. Issuing the directives of reaching out to the humans and all the other creatures we kept watch over.

I smirked at the first time I explained my true nature and origin to Annabelle, the woman whose house I now lived in. I closed my eyes, listening to the rain pound on the roof, indulging in the memory of Annabelle and the first time I stepped into this house.

* * *

><p>I had rented a room from Annabelle in 1915 when I came to New York City for the second time. Leaving behind the war in Europe after I served as a nurse. I had been caught in a mortar attack with my unit and was the only one who survived. I had to leave after ensuring all of the souls lost were laid to rest as was part of my birthright. Regardless that I was an outcast of my own world, I was bound to give a path to the souls of the lost. It was still the only thing I continued to fulfill even as my desire to hide my powers grew day by day.<p>

Annabelle had lost her husband in the Great War and was struggling to make ends meet. A beautiful young woman with light brown hair, bright hazel eyes and freckles, she caught my attention the moment she opened the door. Wearing the conservative long dress of the time, I could still see that she was very beautiful in the way she moved and spoke with a smile. There was a warmth about her that touched my heart in a way that very few humans had since I fell.

In a matter of moments of the tour of the large empty brownstone, I could see Annabelle was suffering from the early stages of tuberculosis. Coughing specks of blood into her delicate white lace handkerchief. I took notice immediately, having dealt with endless amounts of soldiers and civilians in Paris coughing the same way. Dotting their palms or clean handkerchiefs with specks of blood. I smiled warmly each time she coughed and explained it away as the dirt from the streets or a dusty house. I nodded and kept to myself, handing over the small amount of money she requested. Doing my best to refrain from inquiring more about her illness or doing anything to help her. I couldn't risk revealing my true nature for a while.

I was determined to maintain a quiet life, renting a quiet room with Annabelle and searching out the next silly job I could find in the rapidly growing metropolis. But I grew attached to Annabelle. Her kindness, her warmth, her beauty, and her undying strength to find her place in a world where women were still ignored. Annabelle and I grew to be close friends over the months and began to fall into the gentle growth of a burgeoning romance that both of us fought tooth and nail. Only indulging in longing looks and gentle touches in passing. Afraid of the feelings we drew out in one another.

One night six months after I moved in, I came home to find Annabelle crumpled in a tight ball on the floor in the kitchen. Gasping for air, blood covering her mouth as the tuberculosis had its deathly grip on the young woman. I panicked, dropping to the floor and holding her in my arms. I could feel death was no more than a handful of minutes away from taking her soul. I looked deep into Annabelle's hazel eyes, the fear and sadness as she began to accept death at the age of twenty nine was her destiny. She gripped on to my arms as I held her, tears whispering in her voice, "Lauren, I know I am dying." she choked through a cough, "You know you're my best friend and...and I love you." She smiled before another bloody cough riddled her body with tremors.

I closed my eyes, clenching my jaw as I felt her grip loosen. I had heard many deathbed confessions of love. Confessions that I was the most beautiful woman in the world as I held soldiers, men, and women alike as they passed. Giving them a peaceful visage before I handed them over to death. None of them had an impact like Annabelle. Her confession meant something to my heart, to my aimless soul. It gave me a quick glimpse at something I lost when I was cast down.

I took a deep breath, holding my head up at the tin ceiling; I did something that I knew would be frowned upon. Something I had only down five more times from that day on.

I swallowed, breathing out easily I opened my eyes and looked down at Annabelle. I could see the reflection as my golden brown eyes became luminescent in hers. I could see the gentle golden glow surround me as I set Annabelle back on the floor, my wings coming out of my back slowly as I knelt next to her. I smiled at the woman, running a soft hand over her cheek, "Annabelle, look in my eyes."

Annabelle cheeks were wet with tears, her eyes still lit with fear. I let my hands drift down to her chest and press against her lungs. I could feel the thick, heaviness of the disease under my palms. I held my smile, "You're not going to die today." I pressed my palms flat against her chest and began to draw out the disease. Feeling and hearing with every breath she took, death leaving her and absorbing in to my hands.

After a few minutes, her chest was light and free. Her breaths were taken easier and fuller. I moved back, standing up and holding my hand out to her. I was still glowing, my wings still out and filling the kitchen with more light than the high morning sun could ever offer. Annabelle stared at me, a trembling hand sliding into mine as she was utterly lost as to what just happened. Or if she had actually died and gone to what the humans called heaven.

I held her hands in mine, steadying her. We said nothing as she took the first deep clear breaths she had taken in almost a year as the disease took its slow toll. Annabelle glanced around the kitchen, slowly taking it in that she was still very much alive. Standing in her kitchen and holding hands with a glowing woman with wings.

She finally smiled at me, "I knew you were special, Lauren."

I closed my eyes and looked down, letting go of her hands to step back and return to my hidden everyday state. I knew I would have to leave in the morning. Revealing myself was hard for many to accept if they lived after. "Annabelle." I felt my wings retract, the glow around me and in the room disappearing. I went to turn and leave the kitchen when I felt two hands on the sides of my face, stilling me. I opened my eyes to peer into pure hazel eyes that held nothing but love and peace. Annabelle was still smiling, "You're an angel. My angel." She moved closer to me, pressing her lips against mine softly. A simple kiss that went no further than silently telling me everything I already knew.

I took a slow breath, settling my hands on her wrists, holding her still. "It's difficult to explain." I felt tears rising in my eyes, a feeling that I was still adjusting to on this plane. Annabelle ran her thumb over the skin of my cheek, "I have nothing but time."

That night I told her everything as we sat in the small library next to her bedroom asking and answering questions.

* * *

><p>"I have seen you eat, drink, sleep." Annabelle was ticking off things as she sat next to me, wrapped in a thick blanket as the fireplace warmed the small space. "What can you not do and what do you feel? Where are you from? Why are you here?" She smiled sheepishly as the questions rolled out like gunfire.<p>

I took a deep breath, "I do eat, drink and sleep. I sleep very little, but I do sleep." I stared at the woman, knowing that what I was feeling for her was a feeling that wrapped itself around my body. It touched my heart in a way that could be compared what the humans called love and what the angels didn't believe could exist. Angels were only destined to be with angels. Never could one fall for a human or the other creatures that roamed with them. "There isn't anything I cannot do. All of my powers are still with me. I never age, I never feel pain in the traditional sense you do. I can fly for short periods of time, perfect sight, hearing and everything else. I can see the futures of almost everyone I allow myself too. I feel different things every day that I have been on this earth. Emotions are different here than they are at home. It's like I am more susceptible to heavier emotions here."

I looked away from Annabelle, her stare unnerving me. I took a deep breath, "I am from a place called Calderum. I guess it's the closest to what you would call the heavens. But I am not attached to a God or Jesus Christ or any entity that a religion would tie us too. We follow the ways of the five true Archangels. The first five of our race, created millenniums upon millenniums ago. The first five were the ones who built Calderum and set up the rules and ways of the angels after the Great War that shattered the universe. Sending most of the supernatural world in different directions to find a place to call their own. Most settled on earth to hide among the humans as your race began to evolve."

I chuckled lightly, "I was very bad at paying attention in the history lessons. When I was born, fifteen hundred years ago the Archangels had created a smaller leadership circle to guide as the world below began to grow and need more guidance and souls needed to find paths to eternity or to be reborn. Archangel Alson, Archangel Isabel, Archangel Carrion and Archangel Arorus are the governing four." I shifted in my seat, looking back at Annabelle who was completely enraptured by the story I was telling.

I continued, "Our sole purpose is to be a source of hope for humans. We are inspiration, hope, salvation and sometimes a healing force. We watch over you and come down when it is necessary or we are called upon. In Calderum we have our own world of perfection that moves along as we build, procreate, learn and expand." I sucked in a slow breath, "Angels are not the only supernatural force that walks among you. There are Daemons, Vampires, Witches, Ghosts, and Spirits that all searched out the earth to hide. That is why we took to the heavens, to hide and make it harder for another war to start. In turn the five felt guilty for their part in the Great War and took on the role of a silent protector of the human race." I stopped, only out of the simple fact I really had not paid attention in most of the Archangel History classes, only absorbing the basics to get me through the boring courses and out to the more interesting practical ones of flying and healing powers.

"At the age of thirty-two, we all stop aging in the physical sense." I waved a hand over my appearance. "I am forever trapped in this tall, lean ageless body. I can only make small changes with haircuts. Not even earthly tattoos will take hold because in time I will earn my own tattoos that light up when my wings appear." I felt my face drop, "But I have to be allowed back home for that to happen." I cringed, "I have a mother and a father. An older brother and younger sister." I drifted off, sadness falling in. I had not seen my family in hundreds of years, only hearing about them as I ran into other angels in Europe. My family was forbidden to contact me while I was in exile.

Annabelle's hand squeezed my knee, "The sadness in your eyes tells me you are on earth not by your choice."

I paused before shaking my head, "I am exiled. A fallen angel in basic terms. Sent to spend a sentence of five hundred years to walk among the humans and suffer a life where I have to hide who I am. Hide my true nature and learn what it truly means to have the freedom of being an angel. The peace, the happiness and the perfect calm it means to live in the heavens of Calderum." I looked deep in her hazel eyes, "I don't feel the things I did when I was home, down here. I experience painful emotions and I have been condemned with the inability to never fall in love with a human, a Vampire, a Witch, a Daemon, a ghost or even other exiled angels that walk on this plane. It's a joyless existence."

I covered her hand with mine, "I saved you because you have touched my heart and given me a reason to want to be an angel again. You are a rare human that in the last few months have given me simple joy. A small feeling I have missed." I was deflecting the conversation away from how I came to be exiled, not willing to dive into the details. It was still painful for me to speak of and even think of, four hundred plus years later.

Annabelle's face turned red, "I didn't know what I was saying. I thought I was dying."

"You were." I bent forward, brushing some of her hair out of her face, "Never regret what you said to me. It was the truth and for the first time in a long time..." I drifted off. "You belong here, you deserve a long life." I went to move my hand away from her face, when she grabbed my hand, forcing me to look at her.

She moved closer to me, pushing herself up to be inches away from my face, "Lauren Lewis. The stranger at my door." I sighed at the sound of the plain last name I stole off the side of a horse carriage when the Red Cross asked me for one as I stood in their Paris office, signing up to help. Annabelle searched my eyes before she spoke again, "Human or angel, it doesn't matter to me. All I know is that I do love you, even if you can never love me back. I love you and have from the moment I opened the door to see you standing on my step." She moved closer, her lips brushing against mine for a second before I leaned forward. Connecting our lips in a slow kiss. The kiss was full of passion and desire, but it did nothing to light my heart as it should have.

Signaling that my exiled fate to never feel love on this earthly plane would be my curse.

I held Annabelle in my arms after she broke from my lips. Smiling as she looked into my eyes with unconditional love.

* * *

><p>For almost seventy more years I had Annabelle.<p>

I stayed with her for twenty years after that first night I saved her falling into a quiet romance that was one I knew I would never forget, even though I could never feel anything close to what I felt for her. With Annabelle I indulged in my first and last carnal moments in exile. Ones that left me sad, and empty that I couldn't understand what it was like to truly make love. Feeling only guilt for the physical pleasure I gave and took from her as she made love to me.

Annabelle over time immersed herself into the world of angels. Taking on the human role of a metaphysical guide through my teaching of the supernatural world among us. She was eventually accepted by the rest of the supernatural creatures walking around New York City. Writing a handful of books on the matter and was respected as an expert in the small world of metaphysics and supernatural studies.

I never left her side, living happier than I had in hundreds of years with her, until we both noticed the neighbors were taking a deep interest in the lonely two women in the brownstone. Especially the blonde woman who never appeared to age. I decided it was best if I left her for the west coast. Disappearing as I always had when time refused to slow down for my sake. I made Annabelle promise to find someone who could make her happy for the rest of her days where I could not. To give her the family she wanted but I could not give her, give her the love I could not.

I would come and visit her when I could secretly in the few months after I left. Then months became years and in the blink of an eye, another twenty years had passed and Annabelle finally honored my request. I came back to her doorstep one summer to see her married to the kind dentist that had always asked her out whenever she was out at the grocery store and I was at the house. They had a beautiful ten year old daughter, Angeline, and were living a very peaceful, fulfilled life.

I was happy for her even though I could see the lingering sadness of the simple fact she truly, deeply loved me and only me.

Standing in the kitchen watching Angeline run through the hallways chasing her dog Max, unruly brown hair in her face, I felt the immense regret and mild hatred at my sentence. My exile. I would never have this life I watched around me. I could never love like I was loved and it made me angry. Even as I felt Annabelle's hand, slide into mine and squeeze it like she did every time we took a bold chance and held hands in public. I felt her hand under my chin, pulling me to look at her. Hazel eyes smiling with her, "I love you still, Lauren."

I looked at her. Annabelle was older. There were wrinkles in the corners of her eyes, her light brown hair was fading it grey, but her bright hazel eyes held the youthful spark that still made my quiet heart beat a little faster. I sighed, pulling her closer and into my arms. A soft kiss was pressed to the corner of my mouth, ending too quickly when Angeline ran into the kitchen with a barking terrier on her heels.

Annabelle died on a warm day in September in 1979. Angeline called me in San Francisco where I started my first tour as a police officer. I raced back to New York City and sat with Annabelle as she took her last breaths, whispering to me that I had to be the one to make sure her soul found its way home. I held her in my arms as we sat looking out the wall of windows, the city looking like completely different from the first time we sat in this same spot sixty years ago.

Annabelle was light in my arms, but held tightly to me as she took her slow last breaths of life. "Lauren, promise me one thing." Her voice was weak and frail. Long gone was the feisty sting of the youthful woman she had always been in even in her golden years. I looked down at the cloudy hazel eyes, "Anything Annabelle."

She grinned back, "Promise me that you take care of Angeline, and continue to guide her." I looked over my shoulder at Angeline. A beautiful woman who looked exactly like her mother at the age of twenty two. Angeline had followed in her mother's footsteps and was now a leading metaphysics expert and also knew my true nature, all because she walked in on me as I was trying to save Max from choking on one of her small toys. She had seen my wings and never forgot, and never revealed my secret. "I promise Annabelle."

Annabelle sighed, "Also promise me that you will find this." She pressed her thin fingers against my chest. Against my heart, "You have given me a lifetime of love. A lifetime that any fairytale would be envious of. My final wish is that you find it and find your way home."

I swallowed hard, smiling painfully to hold back the tears. I held Annabelle closer, whispering, "I promise." I bent slowly, kissing her forehead lovingly as I waited for her last two breaths to come and go. When she was gone, I whispered a few final words, "I will see you again, Annabelle."

I turned to the hallway, letting my wings come out as I spoke the ancient incantation I had spoken a million times over on this planet. Feeling the weight of Annabelle's soul leave her body and filter into the air around me. A quick electrical charge tingled over my skin and was gone in an instant. I opened my eyes, walked to the couch and set Annabelle down on the soft cushions. I stood up and looked over at Angeline, trying her best not to sob loudly. "She's at peace." I smiled weakly and walked by the younger woman.

I Left the house and returned to San Francisco a changed woman and angel. I was filled with sadness, anger that the one person I had come closest to loving and keeping me grounded in this strange world was gone.

It hurt more knowing that I would not see her again for another fifty years. Fifty years until I returned to Calderum and could find her soul in the heavens.

* * *

><p>Her death did change me. I withdrew and was distant with the humans around me. I kept to myself and adopted the moody reputation I was given. I didn't care; I didn't want to get attached to another human like I had Annabelle. I didn't want to get attached to anyone or anything.<p>

After Annabelle I traveled around the world. Only staying in one place for five or six years before I would pack up, quit the job I had without notice and move. I stayed in contact with Angeline after that day; I kept my promise to guide the young girl throughout her life. Watching her and keeping tabs on her. She had become the closest thing to family I had, and would drop in on her out in Seattle. Visit as her family was out for the day and leave before they came back.

Aside from those visits, I was focused always finding another place where I could remain hidden in plain sight. I never entertained another suitor or lover since Annabelle. Feeling that it was pointless. I couldn't love and I felt guilt that the closest I had come to love, I was unable to give her what she deserved. I was better left to the solitary life I led. Ignoring the gentle requests for dates or the aggressive demands for a physical connection. Time never changed that aspect of greedy, needy humans.

I rolled off the couch, picking up my empty cereal bowl, laughing lightly at the handful of aggressive demands from men I had received. And how they all received a glowing angel fist to the stomach or more delicate areas. Always leaving them with a gentle, painful reminder that all ladies should be treated with respect.

Washing the bowl out and setting it on the towel to dry, I stared out the small window. The morning had brightened up and chased the rain away. The sun reflecting off the wet metal car roofs, throwing tiny star bursts of light that made me squint. I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was only ten o'clock in the morning. I was far from tired but felt antsy.

The streets were still relatively empty. Most of the city still afraid the forecast of on and off rain would be far too correct for their liking. Pulling my hair back into a pony tail, I decided to walk to my favorite bookstore and grab a cup of coffee. Moving back through the kitchen, I shrugged on the still damp leather jacket. Locking up the house I stepped out on to the wet concrete. The sun was warm but the lingering chill of the early morning rain would give me the perfect excuse to pull my hood up if the stares returned. And they would.

I walked down the street, hands tucked into my front jacket pockets. I looked around the neighborhood I lived in. Still amazed at how I could remember like it was days ago these streets were dirt covered and free of the metal machines parked like sardines in a can on the curbs. How the trees that towered up into the sky were just tiny little saplings when I last saw them. Time was a strange thing on earth. It visibly and physically controlled the inhabitants. Pressing them to hurry through their lives and dictate every little thing on a big hand being chased by two little ones. Ticking off the seconds, the minutes, and hours. The city was changing everyday as it moved further into the coveted future humans always spoke of. There were small advancements in the cars they drove, some now drove themselves. Allowing the passengers to chat away on the cell phones that continued to go from tiny to excessively large in size. I had witnessed the multiple evolution of the cell phone, noticing that it like history, repeated itself.

The city streets were layered with cameras and some stores were introducing the idea of picking up your cell phone signal and pulling all of your information the moment you walked in. Making your shopping experience highly personal and even more impersonal. This new world I was eager to leave was one of excess. Too much information handed out like it was pennies in a wishing well. I kept away from it all. I had seen the invention of telephones, electricity, the combustible engine and I found no need to have any of it. I only sought out the modern conveniences that helped keep my milk cold and my cereal crisp. The rest was excessive and silly.

I smiled to myself as I stood at a traffic light. Wondering what this world could be if they had the endless supply of time I did. That the only reason I had one clock was to make sure I made it to work on time and get the freshest first cup of coffee. I walked into the small coffee shop across the street from the large chain coffee magnate with the bright glowing sign, tempting customers their way. I preferred the smaller shop since their coffee reminded me of the first time I had it in Venice in 1645. Thick, rich and electrifying to my pure blood.

The young girl behind the counter smiled, recognizing me immediately, "Hey there Lauren. The usual?" She was already grabbing the large paper cup of my daily drink. I nodded slowly, taking out a small bill fold, "Of course Sarah." I slid a five dollar bill across the wooden counter while tucking a ten dollar bill into the plastic tip jar. Sarah handed me the large black coffee and a small cup of almond milk, winking at me, "You're a little later than usual, Lauren. The rain chase you away?"

I shook my head, "I love the rain. I took my time walking home." I smiled genuinely at the girl. Looking in her brown eyes I could see her entire future ahead of her. I could look in the eyes of anyone and see their entire life laid out in a blink, their entire future good or bad. Another one of my powers that had always been a main reason why I rarely made eye contact. That and my eyes would light up like neon involuntarily when the light sunk into my irises. Another reason for the deep hood and the small pair of sunglasses I kept in the front inside pocket of my jacket. I had grown to control it after I saw far too many horrible things, but when I was in a good mood, it would sneak up on me. Like it did now.

I smiled a little wider when I saw that Sarah was a week away from being accepted into the neuroscience program at John Hopkins. Her lifelong dream coming true. I was happy for her and grateful. I had also seen that Sarah was two weeks from building enough courage to ask me out on a coffee date. That would change when John Hopkins called. I held up the coffee cup, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sarah." I walked out of the coffee shop as it began to fill in with customers.

The streets were also filling up with people. A few bumping into me as I walked slower than they wanted me too. Grumbling half-hearted apologies. I buried my free hand deep into my pocket and held my coffee close to my chest. All I wanted was to get to the vintage bookstore two blocks away. Walk in the cluttered, dusty aisles and find a new book to read throughout the day before I returned to the lab.

I quickened my steps when I felt the stares. The sun was warm on my face and I really didn't want to end its touch by covering up. I clenched my jaw and walked faster. Not reacting as a few people did double takes when I passed them. Whispering comments of my beauty or if I was a bottle blonde. After the second older woman asked me who my plastic surgeon was, I turned down a side alley. Taking the back ways through the wet alleys filled with yesterday's garbage. My frustration was growing and I was determined to not let these people ruin my day.

In the cover of the wet brick alleys, I slowed my steps. The alleys were like forbidden hallways of the city, reserved for trash, back entrances or devious activities under the cover of darkness. That was one staple that had not changed in this city or any large city I lived in over the hundreds of years. But during the day, they were morbidly peaceful. As if they were trying to recover from the previous night and all that had gone on in the spaces between the living world.

I sipped at my coffee, picking up on the sounds of a radio playing the oldies station in the distance. My peculiar hearing could hear voices for miles and miles. Rarely could I ever tune them out like humans and let them become a muddied sound. I would always clearly hear the gossip, the hate, the love humans spewed out in breaths. I smiled as I focused on my favorite Stevie Wonder song. One I had not heard since it was first broadcast over the radio decades upon decades ago.

The song was one that always made me think of home.

I sang along with the song softly under my breath. Turning the last corner before taking the third alley that would lead me to the front door of New Horizon's Vintage Books. Thinking that I would try to find the new fiction series my lab co-workers were obsessing over along with a vintage astrology text Angeline had been looking for.

My thoughts and poor lip syncing was interrupted by the loud sounds of someone pleading with another. The timbre of the female voice made my skin prickle. This was a plea for their life. I stopped and stood, tuning into the voice and which direction it was coming from. The voice was now clear in my ears, a younger woman begging. "Please, please don't. I will give you my money, my car. Just please..."

I took a deep breath. The voice was coming from in front of me in the next alley over. I tossed my half empty coffee cup into an overflowing trash can and began walking towards the voice. Tugging my hood over my head as I moved. I listened as the pleas were repeated. This was going to be a simple mugging that I could scare off the junkie thug with a flash of my angel eyes. Maybe even cast the doubt that his God was standing in front of him, casting down judgment for his piss poor behavior. I had prevented a million muggings in my life and in doing so I gave humans hope that there was more to this life than shitty humans. It was not my intention, but I could not stand watching the innocent being taken advantage of.

I was three steps away from the alley when I heard a second voice tell the pleading one to stop. It was another female. Her voice was smooth, strong and sent a strange tingle through my skin as the first syllables struck me. "Shhh. I don't want your money or your car. I just want you." There was a sensuality in the woman's tone that threw me off. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to engage in these two humans. Hoping I would not have to reveal more than my fancy eyes.

That's when the strange scent hit me. One I had encountered a handful of times before, but only in England in the late 1800's when the city was crawling with them. It was the scent of a vampire. A scent that was intoxicating and unique to that race. A scent they emitted to tantalize and attract their prey, but only agitated Angels like a bad car air freshener at times. This one was like that but different, I couldn't place what made it different. Only that it didn't bother me, only that I rather liked the smell.

I shook my head and turned the corner. Spotting the two voices in their owners. There was a very attractive young blonde woman in a grey business suit pressed up against the wet brick wall of the alley. A black leather briefcase open on the ground with papers fluttering in the slight wind, a broken cell phone next to it. It was obvious she was taken by surprise as she stepped away to take a phone call. The blonde was clawing at the arms of woman holding her captive.

This second woman I could only see her back. Long brown hair draped over a black leather jacket that met a pair of dark blue jeans tucked into calf high boots. I stepped closer as the blonde let the tears free, knowing death was just a moment away. She squeezed her eyes shut as the brunette ran a finger down her cheek, "There you go. This will only take a moment." The brunette opened her mouth, her fangs showing as dark brown hair continued to hide most of her face.

Right before she clasped on to the neck of the shivering blonde, I spoke, "Maybe you should find a different meal, let that one go." I peered out through the edge of my hood, my voice firm and strong enough to carry the small distance to be heard clearly by the vampire.

The vampire spun around and stared in my eyes. Her irises glowing an almost ethereal, luminescent brown as she tried to pierce her gaze through my hood. What pierced me was how stunning this vampire was. So stunning I actually felt my breath hitch into a silent gasp. The brunette vampire had the angled features of a European origin. A soft but strong jawline that gave off strength and innocence. As she hissed at me I saw the slight trace of a dimple on her right cheek. That feature drew my eyes to it and held my attention. The vampire was wearing a dark purple top that was low-cut, giving a view of her assets of seduction. I could instantly tell she was a young vampire, no more than two or three hundred years ago. She was no match for me in terms of power or skill; I would easily defeat her with one hand. Yet, I was completely caught off guard by the sheer sight of the vampire, the woman standing in front of me. There was something washing over me as I stared at the creature in front of me. All I could think was how beautiful she was.

"Leave or you will become my dessert." The brunette vampire's voice was deeper, gone was the seduction I heard.

I blinked a few times to clear my mind and body of the strange feelings coursing through my body. I stepped closer, "That would be a really bad idea." I was now close enough to reach out and touch the vampire. She beat me to it. Dropping the now unconscious blonde woman and grabbing on to my arms to use her supernatural strength to shove me against the wall. I didn't budge, making the vampire flinch and try to recover.

I smirked, "If you leave now, I will forget what I saw here." I turned to look at the blonde stirring slightly on the ground, "And I will make sure she forgets it too." I was being uncharacteristically kind to this vampire. The other times I had encountered her race; I was a little more firm and a lot more brutal. Angels and vampires did not fare well in closed spaces, let alone the expansive universe. Some would even go far enough to say that we were arch enemies, good vs. evil, light vs. dark. But for whatever reason, I was compelled to let this one go without much of a fight. Whether it was her beauty or something more, I dared to not dwell on it until much later. When I was done with this mild interruption in my day.

The vampire laughed, "I had her first." She peered down trying to look under my hood. "Who are you?"

I shook my head, "A good Samaritan. Now. I suggest you leave vampire." I pronounced the last word slowly, giving the brunette pause. Her face fell, and then turned to pure rage.

She lunged at me again, "You're one of those stupid humans that thinks they can interfere with our world." The words came out in a growl as she grabbed my arms to throw me again. I reached out, my hand flat as it connected against her chest. Stopping her immediately, and throwing her back on to her ass. She recovered quickly, hopping to her feet. Taking a fighting stance, hissing and glaring at me.

"That was a stupid move human." She licked her lips and smirked, "I'm done playing games."

I sighed, looking down at the wet alley ground. I had to end this, and quickly. I reached up to my hood, pulling it back slowly, "As am I, vampire." I kept my eyes closed as I dropped my hood to fall back on my leather jacket. Stepping into the small sliver of sun the alley allowed in. The sun lit up my hair and when I opened my eyes I knew they would be at their brightest as the light hit them perfectly. When my eyes opened, I saw the vampire running full speed at me then stop as if she hit a brick wall inches away from where I remained standing. Her luminescent eyes drawn to mine.

I watched as her face fell free from the rage and anger of an interrupted meal and into one of awe and something else. I took a deep breath in through my nose, "My offer stands. Leave and this will be forgotten."

The vampire stood frozen, her mouth open slightly as she stared at me, whispering, "You're incredibly beautiful. What are you?"

I looked at her confused. The vampire was staring at me like she was entranced, which was impossible. Angels did not possess that gift without invoking it with a simple touch. I took a step back, reaching up with my hand. "I am no one." I then pressed my hand against her cheek to issue the small serenity incantation to send her on her way.

The second our skin met, there was an electrical current that made both her and I gasp. It was an intense feeling. A feeling that did not break us apart. It made us press harder where our skin met. My heart pounded, raced and thrust against my chest, I could feel my eyes illuminate fuller than they ever had before. I looked in the vampires eyes growing brighter as her hand covered her chest, over her heart. The vampire choked out, "What are you doing to me?"

I swallowed hard, shaking my head and closed my eyes. Uttering the incantation quickly before ripping my hand from her face and stepping back into the shadows. The moment our connection ended, the vampire stepped back. Blinked a few times as her eyes returned to a normal deep chocolate brown, looked around, and then ran out of the alley without looking back at me or the woman she left on the ground.

I threw my hood over my head, gasping for air. I struggled to regain my composure when I heard the blonde woman groan and wake up. I jogged to her, helping her up to stand. I held her hands, issuing another small incantation to calm her, "Are you okay?"

The woman ran a hand over her messy hair, nodding, "Yea. Thank you." she looked at me. Only catching a few of my features under the hood, "Thank you for saving me. I thought that woman was a friend." She looked down the alley where the vampire had run out.

"A friend?" I let go of the woman, turning to pick up the strewn papers. Normally I would have sent the woman on her way blissfully unaware a vampire had almost sucked her dry. Now I was curious to know who the vampire was and explore the extreme effect she just had on me.

The blonde bent with me, grabbing handfuls of papers, "She works at the restaurant down the street I have lunch at every day. She would listen to me bitch about my bosses and boyfriends." The woman paused and looked at me, "She offered to walk me to my office with an umbrella. I figured she was going to ask me out on a date. She has been flirting with me, eyeballing me the last few weeks."

I stood up with the briefcase, closing it and handing it over to the woman. The blonde smiled and took it graciously, "Next thing I knew she pushed me in the alley and was telling me how delicious I looked." The woman blushed, "I didn't know what to think, I couldn't break free from her arms. She is really strong for a girl her size."

I squeezed the woman's shoulder, "You're safe now."

The woman smiled, "Thanks to you."

She shifted her briefcase as I asked, "What was that woman's name?" it blurted out quickly. I had to know, something was driving me to know and then find this vampire as soon as I could. I barely heard the woman inform me her name was Lindsey or Lily, I wasn't listening.

The blonde shrugged, "I only know her as Bo. I have no clue what it's short for or if that is her real name." She then looked up at me with bright blue eyes, "What's your name? My hero." I watched the corners of her mouth curve into a small smile, one that would surely turn flirtatious if given the opportunity.

I smiled wide, placing my bare hand on her cheek, "I would tell you but in a minute you will never know I existed." The woman looked at me confused. I smiled and shook my head, whispering the incantation lightly. Watching her face fall into the ease of so many others that came before. When I was done I stepped away and let the woman walk out in to the city. Smiling, happy, at peace and no clue that she had just encounter a vampire and an angel on her lunch break.

I swallowed hard, standing in the alley for a few moments. Trying to replay the feelings this Bo brought to me when we touched skin to skin. It was something I had never experienced in my fifteen hundred years nor ever heard of any of my kind ever experiencing. I turned and ran at full tilt through the alleys and back to my brownstone.

I would call Angeline when I got back. Tell her I had a name of a vampire.

Bo.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this story is just a fun run for me. I want to write fantasy and be silly. I am still working on RA and will have an update tomorrow for it, i just need to re-read it and make sure it makes sense! For this story, all mistakes are mine. I do edit, but most of the time it takes me three or four re-reads to perfect the chapter and even well after it's posted i make changes. But read and enjoy, it will take a little time for Bo and Lauren to meet. So be patient, also this story may take longer for them to fall into a romance and shenanigans. Enjoy! Also all i own is the original story and original characters, but bo and lauren belong to their original parents. **

3 Days Later

Three days had passed since my alley way encounter with the vampire. I spent those three days searching through the massive amount of metaphysical and supernatural books Annabelle had collected over the years. Searching for any information on vampires and their documented interactions with angels. There were very few entries in the older texts of the collection, but nothing was detailed enough for my liking.

I had called Angeline the moment I walked in the door. She was on her way back to the city. Equally as intrigued as I was about my contact with the brunette vampire.

In the meantime, I sat on the floor in the great room. Books on angels, vampires, daemons and more, scattered around me. Creating a strange circle of literature. Speckled with the occasional empty cereal bowl and empty coffee cup filling the spaces left unconsumed by me and books.

The vampire, the brunette woman had me discombobulated, confused and consumed by everything that occurred in the less than five minutes I spent with her. So much so, I quit my silly midnight job to focus all of my efforts on this new mystery I stumbled upon. Well, in truth, I didn't officially quit the job, I just never bothered to show up again.

It wasn't like I needed the money. Living for the last five hundred years I learned how to manage and invest my money. Being able to see slivers of the future and understand how humans constantly repeated history and material desires. I benefited from that small fact and had more than enough to support my habits of cheap children's cereal, mediocre coffee and expensive books.

I threw all of my energy into the vampire and how she was able to do what she did when I touched her. I knew it was nothing I did, I barely whispered the first vowel of the incantation when the extreme energy exchange took over. Leaving one question in my mind. Who was this Bo.

I sighed, flicking through the yellowed pages of a supernatural encyclopedia that barely touched on the origins of vampires let alone their powers. I rubbed my temple, leaning on my knees so I could hunch over the book on the floor. Angeline was bringing copies of the secret registry the mystics and metaphysics experts she worked with, had kept. Dating back to the days when Vlad the Impaler set about on his torturous reign under the guise he was a vampire. The log became imperative in the early 1800's when England began to see an influx in the population of the race. It held the basic name and breed of every vampire that was spotted by a trusted member of the guild Annabelle and Angeline belonged too. I was very anxious to get my hands on it.

But I was still unsettled on a whole. A foreign feeling that was hard to digest. I had last felt this way in my first few days after arriving in this world. Not knowing how to act and interact with the humans and other creatures. I quickly overcame the feeling when I realized I was well above and beyond everyone I encountered in every capacity. Intelligence, strength, powers, grace and kindness. It didn't take me long to understand why I was exiled here as punishment. I would have to act with humble humility and not with the brazen audacity I had in Calderum.

Now 499 years later, the unsettling feeling sat in my stomach like a lead weight and hung around my heart like a cheap dime store mystery. Both sensations collecting and melding in to a growing anxiety. It also didn't help that the tingle from the vampires touch was lingering in me.

I stood up from the floor, stepping out of the circle of books. Crouching down to scoop up the cereal bowls and bits of trash, I deposited them in the kitchen. My mind swimming with thoughts and ideas. Both leading to nowhere for the simple fact I was lacking so much information.

I went to fill a fresh bowl with cereal and groaned when I lifted the empty boxes. Their light weight informing me there would only be crumbs and marshmallow dust tucked in the corners of the thick plastic bags. I took it as a sign that I needed to leave the house. I had hidden in yellow pages and my mind for long enough.

I sighed hard, pushing away from the sink. Maybe some fresh air would help. Maybe I could retrace my steps, maybe I could take a walk until I found the restaurant I forgot to ask the blonde woman the name of. A lot of maybes that pushed me towards my leather jacket hanging over the vent on a simple black hook. I shrugged my arms into the jacket, securing my hood over my hair. The day was bright, sunny and unusually warm for a fall day. I even slid on my sunglasses. I looked in the small mirror next to the black hook, double checking to make sure most of my face and hair was hidden. My normally immense patience was wearing thin, almost gone. Replaced by the frustration of not having immediate answers. Another thing that was unusual for me and my advanced intelligence. There had yet to be a puzzle of problem that I had not solved in a matter of minutes.

I stepped out on to the sidewalk that bordered the edges of the granite staircase of the brownstone. I took a deep breath when I saw the streets and sidewalks bustling thickly with weekenders. Off of work and filling their precious two days off with family activities, unnecessary shopping or excessive eating and drinking. Time once again, showing its control over them and telling them, these two days were a race to relax and make memories in 48 short hours. Memories that would tide them over as they returned to work and continued to let time dictate most of their lives.

I shook my head, shoving my hands deep into my jacket pockets and walked towards the coffee shop and the alley. I kept my head down, focusing on the smells in the air. Hoping I could pick up her distinctive scent. But in the short two city blocks I only picked up a buffet of terrible cologne applied by heavy hands. I did pick up the strange burnt dirt smell some daemons carried at a cross walk. Turning to look at a daemon in the form of a human female making a poor attempt to pickpocket me. The daemon tried to charm me, but when I lifted my sunglasses to give her a clear view of my eyes. She stepped back, holding her hands up in a silent apology and ran in the opposite direction. After one more city block and a deep breath of a horrible knock off Chanel No. 5, I found myself outside of the coffee shop and not even a trace of any vampires in the air.

I tugged my hood down further and entered the coffee shop, in desperate need of fresh coffee to curb my frustrations. Suffering through the early afternoon rush I had my order taken by an eager young man who made me groan when I saw in his eyes that he would be Sarah's replacement. Her replacement that would consistently ruin my standard large black coffee with almond milk on the side. I grew increasingly irritated when the young man forgot my milk and I had to awkwardly stand to the side of the counter. Waiting for one of the other busy barista's to get it for me. I held my coffee in one hand, the other down by my side curling into a tight fist as the people in line began to cast stares at me. I knew it was due to the hood and sunglasses, but it still bothered me. Whittling away at my thinning patience.

After a handful of minutes, I gave up waiting and went to leave the crowded shop. I was stopped before I took one step when I felt a tiny hand on mine. I looked down to see a small redheaded girl no older than five smiling up at me. Tugging at my long fingers clutched in her tiny ones.

I went to pull my hand free when the little girl spoke, "Will you tell my gramma I love her and to come visit at night when I get scared?" Her soft innocent voice carrying up to my ears and over the crowd noise.

I clenched my jaw, bending down slightly. Still trying to slowly remove my hand without scaring the girl, "Honey, where's your parents?" I was now face to face with her, "They might be looking for you." I lifted my head, looking around the shop, nervous that a frantic parent was two seconds away from causing a scene as the hooded lady held hands with their child.

A small hand on my cheek drew me back to the little redhead and her big green eyes. She half whispered as she moved closer to me, "You're an angel. Gramma always said I could talk to angels and they'd take messages to heaven." The little one smiled wide, her one front tooth missing, "Gramma went to heaven after Christmas."

I took a slow breath, squeezing my eyes shut. Debating whether or not to ignore this child who clearly knew what I was, or do as my gut told me. I set my coffee on the floor between us, looking around once more for the parents before I turned back to the girl. I took her small hand in mine, resigning to the simple fact that I would forever have a soft spot for children and their untainted innocence. I moved closer to the girl, smiling at her before whispering, "Can you keep a secret?"

The little redhead bounced an eager yes, making me laugh lightly. I pulled my sunglasses down just enough for the little one to see my eyes. Watching her smile turn into a wide grin and mumble how pretty my eyes were, I confessed to her. "I am an angel." The little one bounced in her place, squeezing my hand in excitement. I suddenly looked up to see a shimmering image of an older woman standing behind the girl. Smiling and nodding at me. It was gramma.

I nodded back, looking down at my new little friend. Watching as she was still caught up in my now iridescent eyes. I smiled genuinely, "Your gramma loves you and misses you too." I paused as the shimmering woman spoke softly in my ear, "She wants me to tell you, Arielle, that she will always be with you. All you have to do is talk to her in your head and your heart, and she will hear you." I smiled wider at the sound of the little one's giggle. I pushed my sunglasses back up, "Now she says you have to go find your mommy before she gets worried."

The girl suddenly bounced into my arms, giving me an awkward hug that threw me off by the sudden contact. I patted her back, returning the hug as she asked me what my name was. I hesitated, then whispered in her ear, "My name is Lauren." The girl then backed out of my arms, reaching up to hold the edge of my jaw so she could look at me dead on, "Lauren. You're a nice angel." She then booped my nose with her tiny index finger as we both heard a woman's voice frantically calling out her name.

I stood up, winking at Arielle, "Remember, it's our secret." I held my finger against my lips. Smirking as she mimicked me before running off towards her mother.

"Ma'am? Your milk?" I turned to the barista holding out my small cup of milk. I nodded a thanks, taking the cup from the flustered girl. I immediately felt lighter, as I pushed through the crowd towards the door. Walking back out on to the street. I normally didn't think good or bad of children. Avoiding them just as much as I did adults over the last few decades. But moments like this one, made me smile. Made me relax and remember that there was some semblance of innocence in the world were the word had become a parody of its true meaning.

When I reached the alley I had taken three days ago, I made sure I stood in the same spot I did when the blonde's voice fell on to my ears. I took a few deep breaths and focused. Focused my hearing, my sight and my sense of smell. All normally at a heightened state, but when focused, could be increased tenfold. I let the sounds, images and scents soak in to my body. I knew vampires had hunting patterns that would only be broken after they drank a particular area dry. Either leaving dead bodies or confused, lethargic victims running to doctors with concerns of sudden low iron levels. This Bo being a young vampire, I had a small idea that she would have young, inexperienced hunting knowledge. Creating patterns that had not yet found the ground to develop into the crafty and elusive ones her older counterparts had.

A few large breaths in and I only managed to pick up the classic smells of a city alleyway. Rotting garbage in plastic bags, oils of varying kinds soaking into the concrete as well as the air, spilled liquor mingling with the smell of human sweat. I took a few steps, slowly scanning as I moved. Hoping I could pick up any clue. I had to find this vampire. Something deep inside was driving me. Whether it was the scientist or the doctor nature pushing or if it was truly deep down the feeling of her cheek under my palm. A feeling that was so electric that I wanted to feel it again, and soon.

I had to find her.

Coming to the corner where I had met the brunette vampire face to face, I began to pick up small traces of her scent. A strange combination of the distinct clover and musk smell vampires always carried, but with a more overpowering vanilla, lavender smell that was quite delightful to my nose. I breathed deeply as I walked, quickly finding myself standing in the same spot I had that early afternoon. I could smell her all over the alley. Telling me this had been her spot. Her feeding spot where she took her meals.

I smirked at her obvious rookie vampire ways. Choosing a bold, open spot that would be mildly ignored by the busy street a few feet away. Passerby's would assume she was having a heated intimate moment if they dared to look down the dank, dirty alley. This told me that Bo's hunting ground was very close by.

I exited the alley, looking out on the street packed with people. This section of the city was filled with small bistros, cafes and the new wave pop-up restaurants. There had to be at least ten restaurants lined up in an erratic jenga like pattern. Stacked on top of and next to each other in the city's never ending mission to utilize every inch of its precious space.

I sighed, pushing off the wall I leaned against. Dropping my empty coffee cup in an overflowing trash can, I tugged my hood tighter around my face. I would have to rely on my nose to lead me in the right direction. I was quickly losing my patience again as people bumped and nudged me on the sidewalk. Some issued apologies, many did not. Irritating me more that simple manners was fast becoming a lost art. I looked up, picking a small bistro closest to me as the first stop. The people standing outside the front of it in a long line, gave me the same impression the blonde had. Young business professionals dressed down but still exuding the semi uptight, yuppie sensibility that came with working in the financial district of New York City.

I wove through the line, overhearing vapid conversations about bathroom renovations and what shade of steel grey paint would cover the walls to give said bathroom depth and weight. I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses. Marveling how a race of people who showed great potential evolved into this before me. When they had the knowledge and power their ancestors left them. The drive to be innovative and excel, and yet it was lost over the last decade. Giving way to what I thought was the most stagnant period of humanity. I was lost in my opinions and accidentally bumped into a shorter woman with dark red hair. I muttered a soft, but genuine apology.

I was rewarded with a scowl and a shitty comment, "These fashion models think they own the city." The comment was directed at me, her voice growing louder, "In reality they all look like worn out drug addicts." The remark was loud enough that I heard every over pronounced snarky vowel. Snapping the last bit of patience I had like a twig.

I spun around, looking dead at the woman without actually looking in her eyes. I knew if I saw her future, my mouth would run away with the negatives I saw waiting for her. The woman was laughing, enjoying the sense of victory she felt from throwing the insult. She laughed over her overpriced vodka drink, leaning into a young man that I assumed was her boyfriend. A meek, boring little fellow. I couldn't fight the urge to put her in place, my feet moving on their own closer to her. I knew the woman was drunk and acting like a fool, but once I started I would not stop. I had a hard time letting some things roll off my back, especially when my patience was lost. A fault of mine that I was still working on five hundred years and counting.

The boyfriend caught me coming closer, noticing my jaw was clenched and my sunglasses were doing very little to hide the hard stare I gave him. I cleared my throat, grabbing the woman's attention, "Excuse me, but did you have something to say to me?"

The woman rolled her eyes dramatically, continuing to ignore me. Asking her boyfriend to find a waiter to get her a refill. The boyfriend pulled at her arm hard, whispering they should go inside and that she already had enough to drink. The woman growled back, pulling her arm free, "I will say what I want, Adam. This is a free country." She turned to me and gave me a hard side glare, "I won't let some stringy, starving model infringe on my right to free speech. My rights to say whatever I want."

I dropped my head, letting out a slow breath. Agitated at this woman not truly understand anything she was sputtering out of her mouth. I looked back up at the woman. "It's an earned right. Earned by respecting people and minding your manners."

The woman scoffed at me, stepping deeper into my personal space. "Oh! And being a model you know all about earning things. All you do is stand around and get paid millions to have your picture taken? You think that makes you a modern-day suffragette?" She glared at me. Her drunk eyes trying to focus on me. Vodka laden breath hitting my nose, making me cringe at the antiseptic smell. The woman pointed a finger at my chest, "I am a lawyer. I have a real job, unlike you. A real job where I defend people's rights. Like free speech." She dropped her hand with a smug grin on her face.

My hand acted on its own, fueled by the overwhelming need to shut this woman up. My hand landed on her cheek, my index and middle finger pressing delicately on her temple. Creating a psychic connection, I didn't wait for her to protest or step away. I fed into her small mind all of the things I had seen in my time on earth. All of the strong women I came across and stood next too. The real suffragette's, the war nurses, the first female lawyers who set the bar higher than any man would ever reach. The strong women who spoke their voice loud enough to be heard and give this small-minded and self-entitled woman the foundation for her to grow up knowing she could be anything she wanted in the world.

I pushed images of the violence, the sacrifice, tears and the victory of those women. I watched as her brown eyes grew wide, her mouth falling open as my knowledge and memories poured into her like a quick summer rainstorm. It was no more than thirty seconds, before she stumbled back. Breaking free from my hand, blinking back tears she whispered endless apologies.

I leaned forward, my lips almost brushing her ear as I whispered, "Earn it." I stepped back, letting the woman grab on to her boyfriend as he asked what the hell just happened.

I straightened my sunglasses, turned and walked away from the enlightened woman. I was now furious and decided to go home. I wasted far too much time and had used my powers far too much for one day. I would go home and try in the morning, leaving earlier when the world was still sleeping off the night before. Find the vampire's hunting ground without the constant distraction of these humans.

Walking quickly down the row of restaurants I pushed harder past the crowds. Ignoring more comments, I clenched my jaw and looked for the nearest alley to escape into.

Two steps from the square mouth of one alley, the thick smell of vanilla, lavender and clover hit me like a wall. I stopped in my tracks and took a long, deep breath through my nose. It was hers, it was Bo. I squeeze my eyes shut, my heart was racing at the sensory connection. Throwing me out of my fury and into a less directed emotion. I was scrambling, trying to find the direction of the wind bringing me this almost intoxicating scent. A scent that was wreaking havoc on my body the more I took in.

The wind told me east. To head to the east and I would find her. The further east I did move, the stronger her scent. It lead me to a small gastro pub that was busy like the others, but somewhat less crowded. The scent was so strong around this pub it felt like Bo was standing right next to me. Taunting me. My skin tingled and my heart beat a little faster with every slow breath I took in, laden with the vanilla and lavender.

I swallowed hard and walked into the pub, opting to sit at the long, dark wooden bar. Taking a seat at the end and furthest away from the smattering of people sitting at the bar. Enjoying micro-brews and handmade cocktails. It was dark enough in the bar that I could remove my sunglasses and my hood and not have any stares come my way. I had to swallow a few more times as the vampires scent was heavy in the air and for a moment I wondered if she was actually here. If she was, how would I introduce myself or try to spark up a conversation. Suddenly I was obsessed with how to phrase out the introduction, "Hi, I am an angel and you're a vampire. Remember the other day I interrupted your lunch and we touched? Can we talk about that and the strange effect you've had on me over the last three days?"

I shook my head at the silliness of it. Knowing I could not outright confront her in public without revealing the both of us. I sighed, spinning a coaster with the pub's name on it. Accompanied by an ink drawing trying to replicate a Victorian era drawing of a rooster. The name The Orange Rooster curling around the image in blocky medieval script. It reminded me of the bright orange and red roosters at the farm in Germany I first lived at after my fall. The damn things waking me up every morning at four a.m. Without regard or care of the rocks I threw at them.

"Did you want to try one of our new house micro-brews?" A gravely voice attached to a young heavily bearded man, distracted me out of my daydream of a day long past. I shoved the coaster to the side, looking up, "I'll have a ginger beer. Whatever you recommend." I smiled at the young man. Taking notice of his light flirtatious tone and stance as he leaned closer to me. His brown eyes roving their way over my face and parts of my body he could see.

He grinned, "I know just the one." He grabbed a cold, dark brown bottle from the tiny coolers behind him. Setting down the condensation covered bottle, "Anything else I can get you? A menu? It's still happy hour and all our apps are half off."

I wrapped my fingers around the cold bottle. I didn't drink and hadn't since the 1700's when I got a bit out of hand at a bourbon distillery or three. I gave the man a shy grin, knowing if I returned his flirting, I'd get more information from him. "Is Bo working tonight?" I laid it out fast. "I forgot to tip her the other night." I gave him an embarrassed look.

The young man tossed his towel to the side, his own grin fading, "Bo. Bo walked out on her shift yesterday. Leaving me short handed on a busy Friday night." He folded his arms across his chest, "One of my best waitresses but, man, she was a flake. Always had some kind of relationship drama. Drama that she brought in to work just about every day."

I twirled the bottle in my hand, "Did you she tell you why she quit or where I could find her? You know, to make sure she gets her money."

The young man eyed me slowly, "Are you one of her many one night stands, cause I will tell you to get the hell out of here. I've had enough of her boyfriends and girlfriends coming in her all pissed off and on the hunt for her. Wanting to burn her at the stake."

I had an uneasy feeling swim over me when I heard many boyfriends and girlfriends, but still smirked at the burned at a stake comment. "I don't think that could be possible, and no, I am not one of her jilted lovers." I looked in his brown eyes, "She's definitely not my type."

The last comment made the young mans cheeky grin reappear as I dug out a thin stack of hundred dollar bills. Setting it on the bartop, "I just need to find her. I have a few questions to ask her."

The young man stared at the bills, "Mafia? Cop? Pimp? Which one are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I am any of those?"

He shrugged, "Bo was an okay kid, but something about her didn't sit right with me. It's like she lived in the shadows as a wanna be goth kid. Hoping one day to wake up a sparkly vampire." He sighed, "She slept with a lot of my customers."

I covered the money with my hand, still looking at him, "I can assure you, I am none of those." I moved my hand back, flicking off six of the bills and removing them from the stack. "But I am willing to make it worth your time. All I want is her full name and whatever address you have for her." I dropped my voice an octave, letting my sensuality and seduction skills take over. I knew the two things that drove humans more than life. Sex and money. This young man clearly held both in high priority.

I slid the six bills over to him. Watching him hesitate for a second before scooping them up and tucking them into a pocket. "Bo Dennis." he then slid my abandoned coaster over, flipping to the back he scribbled an address. "This was the address she gave on her W-2 form."

He pushed the coaster back and covered my hand with his sweaty, cold one. Grinning, "I get off at midnight. You want to maybe wait here and grab a drink with me?"

I sighed, pulling my hand free from his to place it on top of his. My warm touch already making him smile wider. I shook my head, "I don't drink." I pressed my hand harder on his, making him forget the beautiful blonde he had hoped to fuck in the back of 2002 BMW parked in the rear alley.

I pulled up my hood and left the pub. Curling my fingers around the coaster as it sat in my palm. I smirked, this Bo was going to be easier that I thought to track down.

Stupid young vampire.

* * *

><p>The sound of the old Victrola softly playing Stevie Wonder's, Isn't she lovely, woke me up. Sifting up through the cracks in the floor, the song had my mouth curling into a smile. Even though it was a muted ambient sound, it still had a profound effect on me.<p>

I stretched out in the soft bed, untangling my legs and body from the blue patchwork quilt and dark blue bed sheets. Yawning, I inhaled the aromatic smell of coffee and the full breakfast Angeline was putting together down in the kitchen. I swung out of the bed, padding over to my closer and selecting a light, white button down draped over a hanger. Buttoning it up as I picked up my discarded jeans from yesterday. Slipping them over my long legs. I pushed my feet into the ragged pair of suede slippers and walked downstairs, running my hair over messy morning hair.

I found Angeline hovering over the stove, wearing her usual garb of comfortable jeans and large billowy blouses that remind me of a pirate's blouse. Her grayed hair up in a loose bun, like her mother used to always wear. Her hips swaying to the music as she scrambled eggs and fried bacon. The Victrola was perched on the sidetable in the hallway between the great room and kitchen. I turned the music down a notch.

Angeline peered over her shoulder, grinning, "For an angel you snore like the devil has possessed your nasal cavity."

My mouth dropped open in mock shock, "I do not snore."

Angeline chuckled, turning to face me, wiping her hands on a beige tea towel. "Yes you do Lauren. Have for years. Mom used to tell me she almost smothered you once or twice with a pillow. Then remembered you are immortal." She set the towel down, holding her arms open to me.

I grinned, walking right into her open arms. Soaking up the tight embrace. I rarely touched people let alone hugged them. It was something I missed.

Angeline and I hugged for a moment before she mumbled, "You're thinner." Leaning back, looking me over like a nagging, concerned mother. "You need to eat more than fruity pops or sugar cinnamon squares. I won't even let my grandkids shovel that stuff in their mouths." She stepped out of my arms, returning to the food on the stove.

I leaned against the counter next to her, "When did you become the parent and I one of your kids? I used to tie your shoes and check under the bed for that purple monster you were deathly afraid of." I raised an eyebrow.

Angeline filled a plate and handed it to me. Looking right at me I had to take a breath. Angeline looked exactly like her mother, but as she reached her mid sixties, the resemblance was a mirror image. Even her personality was the same but with a dash more sass. Angeline noticed my staring and shoved me towards the table, "Someone needs to take care of you Lauren. Like you took care of mom and I over the years." She waved at the table, "Sit. Eat and tell me about this mysterious vampire of yours."

I took a seat at the small round table in the nook with square windows. Drowning the room in the bright morning light. Angeline sat next to me, coffee pot in hand. "Coffee? It's not your expensive store bought kind. Just homemade from a local farmer on my street."

I smiled, nodding that yes I would love coffee, "Are you digging in my trash too?"

Angeline raised an eyebrow, "I took the trash out. It was exploding with coffee cups and cereal boxes when I went searching for a frying pan."

I shoved forkfuls of fluffy eggs into my mouth. Sighing at the taste. I did need to start eating other things than sugary cereal. Angeline watched me, holding her coffee cup with two hands after setting a steaming one next to my plate. "I brought the registry and the texts the guild had on vampires and angels." She took a sip, "The angels I can tell you everything about, considering mom and I wrote most of the current books the guild and the world has."

I chewed, eating fast, not realizing how hungry I was. I swallowed a bite down, pointing with my fork at the black leather jacket hanging outside the kitchen. "In my pocket is a coaster." I grinned at Angeline, "I got her name and an address." Angeline raised her eyebrows, staring at me. I paused eating, my grin dropping, "What?"

Angeline chuckled, "Nothing. Just admiring how you're eating exactly like my sixteen year old grandson. Quite pretty."

I playfully frowned, taking the offered napkin and wiping my mouth. I tried not to laugh but found myself chuckling with her. Angeline was the only person I could completely relax around. Drop my guard, my inhibitions, frustrations and breathe easy. I could touch her, hug her and eat like a starving teenager and let go of the moodiness the world seemed to force into my life over the last few years. She was my family.

I set the fork down. A sudden wave of sadness hitting me. In a few months I would be leaving earth and Angeline. Returning to Calderum and my real family that I wasn't sure if I knew who they would be.

Picking the fork back up, I returned to the eggs and bacon. Eating slower. Angeline's hand sat on my forearm, "Lauren, tell me about this vampire and what happened that you have me pulling texts from the guild."

I sighed, swallowing my last bite of bacon, "Her name is Bo Dennis and I interrupted her feeding on a young woman, three days ago." I leaned back in the chair, cradling the cup of coffee in my hands. "That wasn't anything too out of the normal. Until I touched her to make her forget." I took a slow sip of the thick, rich coffee.

"The serenity incantation didn't work?" Angeline was leaning closer over the table.

I laughed lightly, "It worked. She ran off as soon as I was done." I chewed on my lip, "It was when I touched her that things went wonky." I set the cup down, looking up at Angeline, "The moment my hand laid against her cheek, there was an energy surge. It was intense, electric, warm, amazing and forced us to push into where we made contact instead of pulling apart." I folded my arms across my chest, "I have never experienced anything like that. It was incredible. It made me feel...things." I looked at Angeline sheepishly, still chewing on my lip.

Angeline nodded, her face drawn into deep thought. "That does sound unusual. Are you sure it was a vampire?"

I nodded, "Yes I am sure. She had the fangs, the glowing eyes, the arrogance. But her scent was different." I paused, "I liked it. Smelled like vanilla and lavender." I leaned forward, dropping my elbows on to the table, "Whatever happened, it's crazy and I can't stop thinking about it. I have read every damn book in the collection and even went back to her feeding spot to find her hunting ground."

"Is that how you got her name and address?"

I nodded again, "Yes. She was working at a pub as a waitress. Her boss even thought she was strange. But not too concerned that she upped and quit her job last night. Two days after our meeting." I stood up, moving to the leather jacket and removing the coaster. I handed it over to Angeline, "Bo Dennis. That is the name he gave me, I don't know if it's her real name. She is a young vampire, only about two or three hundred years old. So I can imagine she would have a couple of aliases she relies on."

I felt my anxiety return, anxious to get to this Bo Dennis and figure out what happened. I stared at Angeline as she held the coaster. She took a deep breath and stood up, walking out in to the great room, "Well let's get started."

She handed me a thick, ancient book. "This is the registry for vampires. It has the night walkers, day walkers and the new breed of hybrids from the last ten years." Angeline plopped down on the couch, opening up another large book on her lap. "I will look into the energy transfer you experienced. I vaguely remember hearing some things about such a transfer back in the early 1300's. But I believe it was between a daemon and a vampire."

I sighed, opening up the registry to the day walkers and hybrids section. Hesitating before I started scanning for names and close aliases, "Should I just ignore this, Angeline. Ignore it and just wait out the last five months I have here." I looked at her, watching her pause and look slowly at me.

"Lauren, no you shouldn't ignore this. There's obviously a reason why this vampire and you shared this moment." She grabbed my hand, smiling, "At least see it through as far as we can. It will be good research for the guild." She squeezed my hands, "I know what you're thinking. I know you're afraid to go home, but that doesn't mean you should stop living for the rest of your time here. Let's make the most of it before we have to say goodbye. Let's go out with a fun adventure and a fun vampire hunt." Angeline winked at me, removing her hand and returning to her book.

I smiled for Angeline's benefit, inside I was afraid. Afraid of going home and afraid I would never find the vampire and figure out why her, of all the creatures and people in the world. Why was she the one to have the effect she did on me.


	3. Chapter 3

For hours, I read over hundreds of names. Names of vampires in the day walker and hybrid sections of the registry. Not one out of the hundreds stuck out as a name that a Bo nickname could be derived from and still be female. I had a small pad of paper with fifteen names scribbled on it. All names that I thought could be Bo's real, full name.

I set the large book on the floor, leaning back against the front of the leather couch. Laying my head back on the cushions and looking over at Angeline. Pacing the length of the great room with a large book of her own cradled in her hands. She murmured every third step, "Interesting." Over and over. Every third step. I watched her for a minute, becoming slightly entranced by her movements. I blinked a couple of times, breaking myself from it. Standing up, I grabbed my coffee cup. Choosing to take a break and refill my cup and my patience.

I smiled when my movements did not disrupt Angeline, "You happen to find anything interesting in the book, Lily?"

The sound of her childhood nickname I gave her when I met her that first day she chased Max through the kitchen, paused her completely. She turned to look at me over her small reading glasses, a semi-grumpy and mocking look on her face. "You and my husband are the only two people left who dare call me that." Angeline set the open book down on a tall stack of books next to the overflowing bookcase. "You know Jarod asked me as I left the house if you were my secret mistress."

A hearty laugh left my lungs, "How many times has he asked that now? Three? Five? Ten?" I took her empty cup from the small table next to the couch.

Angeline rolled her eyes, her hands resting on her hips, "If you stopped erasing his mind every time you two are in the same room, he might let it go." She stretched out her back a few times, "And for the record, its thirteen times." She winked at me, her hands massaging her lower back, "Also. Allie is curious to meet you as well. She has finally expressed interest in continuing the family business. So to speak."

I sighed, shuffling to the kitchen. Allie was Angeline's youngest daughter of three. Elsbeth was the oldest at thirty two and was an Art Director in Los Angeles. Isabelle was 29 and a ER nurse in Chicago. Then there was Allie, the baby of the family. A medieval history professor in Seattle and had the same inclination and open mind her mother and grandmother had. Allie knew of me when she accidentally walked in on her mother and I in the basement a few years ago as I was demonstrating how I could manipulate small pockets of light energy. Turning the sunlight into blades of power and weapons. A power I only used once or twice, but had mastered. I scared the poor girl and it took a few days for her mother to get her to understand and accept what I was. The years following, Allie had been hesitant in approaching her mother to ask about joining the guild.

I set the empty cups on the counter, lifting the glass pot filled with the dark brown liquid of life. Filling the cups slowly, leaving enough room for my almond milk and Angeline's sugar and processed creamer. "I know." I pushed her cup towards Angeline, "She will follow in your footsteps and do well by the guild. Her research I will provide her in time will give the guild a better understanding of Angels, our powers and how the exile process works. Why it exists." I shrugged when Angeline threw me a questioning look. I tapped the corner of my eye, "Windows to the soul and her future."

She chuckled, nodding, remembering. "When do you want to meet her then, Lauren."

I drank slowly, savoring the rich exquisite flavor of the coffee. Deeply inhaling the aroma and committing it to memory. There would be no coffee when I went home. "I will meet her next month. But only in this house and after she has joined the guild." I held the warm white cup tightly, "I will then tell you both everything."

Angeline's smile faded ever so lightly, fully understanding what I meant by everything. She moved closer, her hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to tell us about the fall if you don't want too."

I covered her hand with mine, pressing it against me, "Some things I want to leave here, Lily." I half smiled and walked away from her. Her hand sliding away from me.

Walking back into the great room, I stared at the open books. Running fingers through my hair, I felt overwhelmed by the amount of information I still had left to read. Read, analyze and dig through. All because I was beginning to become obsessed with finding a vampire. I bit on my lip, Angeline hollering from behind me that she was going to make lunch and I was going to eat it without complaints. I rolled my eyes, a small smile forming as she continued, "Oh and look in the book I left open. I found something about vampiric energy transfer."

I nodded absently, picking up her abandoned book with one hand. Carrying it over to the far window where an old wooden folding chair was propped next to the wall. I set the large book on the window sill, letting its body rest against the clear glass. When I sat in the old chair, I was at a perfect eye level of the pages while given a view of the sunny outside as it crested over the top of the book. I leaned forward, calling back to Angeline, "After lunch, I want to go to that address. Chances are this Bo will be there. Either passed out from an afternoon feed or on the hunt. Vampires tend to stay close to home after an disrupting encounter. Regardless if she is there or not, I want to look inside her home."

Angeline mumbled a comment about me being nosy and something else I didn't quite hear. Suddenly engrossed in the ancient text before me. I leaned even closer as I read the angular script.

_"Vampires share an unusual energy connection at times. It can be clan to clan, race to race (nightwalkers v. daywalkers) or family member to family member. Signifying a unique bond between one or two vampires. There are also a few hundred reported cases of an energy connection expanding to ten or fifteen vampires in a given clan or area heavy with the creature. One heavily documented case was the Hestian Clan out in Siberia during the mid 1400's. Experts suggest this was a result of inter feeding between clan members when food had become scarce in the late winter of 1445. The clan was co-dependent on each other out of pure survival."_

I cringed at the idea. I could not imagine being so dependent on blood that I had to resort to feeding on my own family. It gave me the feeling of a strange type of in-breeding. I flipped a yellowed page, continuing through the paragraphs.

_"In the 1600's to the 1800's, this energy connection idea was heavily documented as humans and animals fell to the diseases of these particular centuries. Tainting food supply on such a great scale, vampires in the heavily affected regions would either starve or fall ill to the plagues brought on by the humans._

_However in four significant documented cases, expanding over a two hundred year period, is a unique energy connection transfer that defies the logic of connection out of necessity. The first case involves a young male vampire, two hundred years of age. From Clan Mithril out of Austria. This vampire happened across another young male vampire, three hundred years of age, from the Clan VonKien in Eastern Russia, no other identifying names was acquired at the time. However, these two vampires met each other in London in the year 1773. Clashing over a healthy male human both wanted to feed from. A fight ensued and as the two touched, skin to skin, there was a reported extreme electrical charge filling the air._

_The human witness and the younger vampire both gave accounts of the experience. Stating it was if lighting had struck as they stood and lit up the night like it was mid afternoon on a sunny summer day with bright flames surrounding the two clashing. They felt warmth rise through their normally ice-cold bodies. The younger vampire stated when he was touched by the other, it filled his body with a strange sensation that bordered on pleasurable. He also found that he could not pry apart from the older vampire. Only that he pressed deeper into the contact he was given._

_Soon the exchange ended and both vampires ran off. Leaving the human intact and confused._

_The second and third cases reported a similar situation. Confrontation of two vampires over a feed that led to a physical altercation, connection. The second case was again two male vampires, aged respectfully seventeen hundred years and four hundred years. These two males clashed in 1815 at night in an alley in old Chicago. This case resulted in the death of the older vampire as the human feed distracted him, his defenses broken and leaving him open to a brutal attack from his younger adversary. The younger vampire bragged about the incident in a packed pub a few nights later. A guild member overhearing the entire account._

_The third case is the only documented one with a male and a female. Similar to the other two by only the human freed was able to recount the tale. Therefor there was no clan information, age or eventual outcome. Just that the human saw bright lights as the two attacked each other._

_The fourth case is by far the most interesting, for it involves a male vampire from the Clan Summerset and a female daemon. In 1894 the female daemon stumbled across the male vampire as he was about to feed. The daemon, for reasons unknown, had decided to intervene and save the human. Clashing with the vampire. When they touched it was similar to the other cases. Electrical charge, warmth, a strange flow of foreign feelings that forced them closer together rather than apart. However the ending here was far different from the rest._

_The vampire and the daemon created a bond in that moment. An unusual bond that eventually sent them to the guild for answers. After many interviews and examinations, the guild experts could only explain it as a strange soul bonding. Completely tearing apart the theory that the experience was out of blood lust and or starvation. The old starving dog theory. You put your hand near a hungry dogs mean and you are likely to lose an arm._

_The two parties in this case were taken into the guild and secluded where neither clans of the vampire and daemon could find them. At the time of this entry it is believed the two are living in a strange sort of supernatural odd couple, biracial pairing. An unusual theory supported by very few in the guild, but interesting enough that it had to be documented in to our analogs."_

I read further until the author, narrator, went into great and graphic details of the blood lust experiments the guild. How that was their main theory behind the energy connection transfer. I leaned back from the book, pressing my back into the wooden slats of the chair. Staring out into the cityscape. The energy transfer I had with Bo was similar to all those documented, but not exactly the same. There was more to it. More to the feeling of her skin as it sat against my palm and the ball of emotions that ran through me.

I rubbed my eyes, maybe it was just a mixture of my own skin sensitivity colliding with her blood lust. Angels normally didn't walk with vampires or engage with them. It was a silent unspoken truth, angels and vampires hated each other and avoided each other when possible. I had only come across four other vampires I despised. Mainly in England during the influx of their race to the city. The rest, I cared little either way for. They left me be and I left them to their carnivorous ways. Most cowered when they came near me and recognized what I was. Knowing that I could demolish them with a flick of a wing or a few well placed touches. I also had respect for them, the older ones. Not the arrogant, messy younger ones. Running amuck with their new found gift of endless life.

I folded my arms across my chest, resting my feet on the edge of the window sill on the sides of the book. On this plane, I often ignored what vampires did. How they ate and how they survived. Killing humans for food. I had too. I learned in the first few encounters of the race that it was not my place to intervene in a strange supernatural ecosystem that existed well before I was born. I only stopped a few here and there out of the simple reason some vampires were so bold that they would jeopardize all of us. Being brazen and bold in public feedings. I would stop them and send them on their way. Saving one human only to have another sacrificed in their place.

I didn't even really know why I stopped Bo that day. Maybe because it was in the middle of the day in an alleyway that sat too close to the main street. Maybe it was the way the blonde woman's pleas begged me to step in. Or maybe it was because I no longer cared what I did on this earth. If I upset a handful of new hybrid vampires that lacked the tact and intelligence of the vampires who came before them. Most of the vampires I had met over the age of a thousand to fifteen hundred years, had found a simple and clean elegance in their food sourcing. I didn't mind them, because they cleaned up after themselves and sought out to make the most of their endless amount of time in this world. Reading, building, inventing and striving to innovative with their research and inventions. Many had created a lot of the modern conveniences the humans depended on.

I set my coffee cup down as Angeline entered the room, a thick sandwich resting on a cracked white plate. I smiled at her, taking the offered food, "Do you think the guild would let me talk to Arkady if I cannot track down this vampire?"

Angeline's eyebrows raised far up into her forehead, almost disappearing. "Um, Arkady?"

I nodded, "If I don't find this Bo or when I do and she is as young and ignorant as I think. I will need to talk to him."

Angeline blew out a slow, heavy breath, " I don't know Lauren. If the guild set up a meeting between the two of you, it would be opening up the proverbial can of worms. Arkady hates angels. Has for as long as any of us can recall him being a part of the guild. He has been very vocal about his dislike. He only tolerates them because of the guild and his desires to keep the human race informed and educated." She set her sandwich down. "I can ask. It will take a long time for the guild leaders to even think about bringing together a fallen angel and a outcasted vampire. One as powerful as Arkady."

I mimicked Angeline, setting my sandwich off to the side. "We can wait until I get a little further with tracking down Bo." I smiled at her softly, "I was thinking out loud." I closed the book I sat in front of. I knew Arkady was a four thousand-year old vampire that had grown irritated with his own race's extravagant ways of feeding and leaching off of humans. Instead of teaching the humans and creating a co-existence that resulted in the first hybrid births over the last decade, also altering the race of creation vampires. The ones created by the age old death and rebirth by a vampire bleeding them dry and then giving them the gift of everlasting life.

Arkady was a firm believer in breeding humans and vampires to tilt the scales a little, helping to eliminate the constant need of vampires to feed on humans. Ceasing the spread of disease among both races. Arkady was powerful and feared by many. Then one day two hundred years ago, he walked into the guild office in Austria, asking for sanctuary. Which he was given and kept to himself. Giving the guild valuable information that made the guild a respectable organization by both the human and supernatural worlds.

I had come across the old vampire once with Annabelle as she took me to the guild in New York City to register me as fallen angel and a protected creature. Arkady's scent overpowered the room and when I tried to be civil, he hissed at me and walked the other way. I was then told the vampire hated angels for reasons unknown other than he thought us to be pretentious do gooders hiding under that veil as we fooled the worlds we inhabited.

Angeline patted the top of my shoulder, "One step at a time. Let's go to the address you have and find the girl."

I leaned back against the couch, closing my eyes. Breathing deeply. Maybe I should forget the vampire and focus on enjoying my last few months here. Go back to Ireland and await my days in a small cottage overlooking the ocean.

I let myself drift off into a daydream of waking up everyday to nothing but the sounds and smells of the ocean. No humans around for miles. Maybe I could write my biography and leave it for Angeline, instead of recounting my life to her and her daughter.

I was jostled out of my fantasy when my plate of food was placed on my lap. "Eat your lunch angel. Then let's take a road trip."

I opened my eyes to a grinning woman eager for a little adventure. I smiled, "Yes ma'am." I lifted the sandwich up and took a large bite. Smiling even more when I discovered it was a peanut butter, honey and banana. The same kind I would make for Angeline when she was in high school and I was left to be her secret babysitter. Keeping a close eye on her as her mother and father went on vacation. Angeline saw the huge smile on my face, winked at me and went about collecting the books up.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I stood next to Angeline on the bottom step of the brownstone. She held the coaster in her hand, looking over the address for the hundredth time. "This address is over in Harlem." She looked up at me as I adjusted my hood. Silently preparing to mingle with people. "I know."<p>

Angeline gave me a look, "We are in Soho."

"I know."

She huffed at me, shoving the coaster into my chest, "That's on the other side of the city."

I looked down at her with questioning eyes. Angeline shook her head, "I know your long legs can carry you for days, then your glowy wings can take over. But I am an old woman with cranky knees." She stepped off the step on to the sidewalk. "It's either a cab or the subway. Ladies choice." She threw me another dirty look over her shoulder, knowing I hated both.

I chuckled, "Or we can take the car." I pulled out a single key looped on ring that had key chains from all the police departments I had worked at. Swinging and clinking softly as I wiggle the key towards my old friend.

Angeline walked back to the edge of the last step I stood on. Wide-eyed and a sentimental smile slowly crossing her face. "You didn't"

I shrugged, "I did." I pointed over to the car shaped tarp lump parked two spaces from my front door. "I still haven't really learned how to drive it. But I had it restored a few months ago." I smiled, "Call it one of my going away gifts." Tossing the keys to Angeline I walked over to the tarp, pulling it off to reveal her mothers 1945 black Thunderbird.

Angeline started laughing in pure joy as she jogged to the car. Shaking her head, running her hands over the hood. "Mom loved this damn thing. Broke her heart when we had to put it in storage when her eyesight worsened." She continued running her hands over the smooth black paint. Grinning. "She bought it the day WW2 ended. So excited to make her first big purchase on her own."

I smiled, watching the woman soak up the good memories the car gave her. She opened the front driver's door, pausing to look at me with one eyebrow raised, "Did you two, you know. Break in the backseat?"

My face turned red and I could feel the heat of embarrassment rise. I cleared my throat, placing my sunglasses on my nose. Pushing them up, I lied through my teeth, "No. Not at all." I moved to the passenger side, sliding into the seat. Angeline following me into the driver's seat. She started the car and nudged my shoulder, "You're a shitty liar, Lauren."

I turned redder as she laughed heartily, pulling the old Thunderbird out into the street. I tried to focus on the radio, the streets, the small chit chat of my driver recounting her first driving lessons with her father. Anything to keep me from looking back at the backseat and remembering one cool summer night in late 1945 where Annabelle and I shared one last night together before I headed west. I could still hear the way the seat creaked under our weight and the exact song playing on the radio. I let out a soft sigh, reaching to turn up the music. Sinking deeper into my hood and my seat to try and ignore my memories and the desire to let them have a free reign. My heart ached at the thoughts of Annabelle and how I wished to see her again, more now in the last few days than ever.

One hour later, Angeline and I stood outside of the car, next to each other as we leaned against the side. I was clenching my jaw out of pure frustration while Angeline looked over the pocket map book she pulled from her bag. "This is it Lauren. The address takes us here. I popped it into my GPS and went old school paper map."

I pushed off the car. Walking out into the wide open field that sat between two abandoned apartment buildings. Signs full with promises of neighborhood renewal starting here. I tugged my sunglasses off, clutching them tightly in the my hand as I scanned the weed riddled concrete space. Random pieces of metal trash, brick and beer cans were the only inhabitants of this address. No humans or sign of consistent life was seen for the last few blocks as we entered the neighborhood.

I walked deeper into the field, kicking debris as my frustration melded into anger. The neighborhood we stood in, was in a part of Harlem still untouched by eager hands of motivated hipsters and developers. It was gritty, dirty and dangerous. I could feel the eyes of the few people walking the desolate streets. Almost hear their thoughts about how much money they could take the two rich women with the black car, for.

I wanted them to try. I wanted an outlet to release some of the stress building from either being lied to by that bearded bartender or for Bo being smarter than I assumed.

In less than a minute of pushing the car door open to stand at this false address, I was back at square one with this woman.

"Uh, Lauren. We should probably leave. It's starting to get dark."

I heard the nerves in Angeline's voice. This was not a neighborhood to be in after dark. But I ignored her. Taking deep breaths, hoping I could at least pick up a scent. A small clue that Bo might have been here at all. The only scents I picked up were the degradation of buildings and humans alike. There was also the thick smell of many daemons in the area.

I turned to Angeline, clutching her bag close to her chest and her keys in her fingers like all the self defense classes taught to do. "This isn't going to be easy is it, Lily."

She shrugged, "A needle in a haystack. We can hit the books again or hit your source at the bar up." Angeline looked around, stopping on one dirty man who seemed to be creeping closer to us. "This Bo may not want to be found. Hence the empty address." She turned to get into the car when the dirty man moved closer. Close enough that I could hear his raspy voice ask, "You girls lost?" His voice was thick with addiction, violence and booze. The smell of rank cheap whiskey carrying in the wind to me. Making me even more agitated.

Angeline shook her head, edging closer to the door, "We are perfectly fine. Thank you." She opened the door as I walked to the car. Covering the small distance from where I stood in the concrete field to the passenger door, in three long strides.

Then the man made a bold move. He grabbed Angeline's door, holding it from being closed an scaring my friend. "I think I want your money and this fancy car."

I stopped in my steps at the back panel of the car. Looking over at the man I saw the glint of a knife in his hand. I rerouted my path, heading towards him instead of the passenger door. My agitation morphing into overflowing irritation and anger. I called out to him, my voice deep, "Why don't you step away from the car and be on your way."

The dirty man curled a semi toothless mouth into an evil smirk. Pointing the knife at me, "And what are you going to do it about it blondie." He held the knife close to Angeline's neck, "Maybe you want to watch while I cut your mommy up?" His grubby hands moved quick, grabbing Angeline at the collar. Yanking hard enough to make her yelp.

I moved quicker. Not caring that my wings had come out. My hood falling back and my eyes lighting up bright and reflecting off the black paint. I was now infuriated.

The man's smirk faded like a quick puff of steam from a hot dishwasher as my hands latched on to his filthy shirt. Lifting him up and off the ground so I could be eye to eye with him. I growled, "What gives you the right to touch anyone." He swallowed hard and looked into my eyes. I saw flashes of his life. The horrible things he had done and would do. The murders of the past, the assaults to come on innocents and more. I saw the things he had done to himself with drugs and alcohol, fueling his miscreant behavior. I saw his end coming in a puddle of his own vomit from an overdose, but that end was five years away. Too far away for my liking.

The man struggled under my grasp, panicking that God had come down and was holding him. "I'm sorry." It was a weak forced apology. A half-hearted attempt to seek sudden absolution for his sins. He soon began blubbering like a newborn.

It only made me angrier, curling his shirt deeper into my hands. Debating on ending his existence with my bare hands or with my power of suggestion. I was sick of this type of human, even more sick that he dared to touch Angeline and threaten my only family. Threaten what truly was important to me.

Staring deeper into his eyes so much that all I could see was my bright angry golden ones looking back, I opened my mouth. Ready to whisper the incantation that would send the man straight back to his drug dealer and get all the drugs he could, when Angeline's voice broke me.

"Lauren. Don't. He's not worth it."

I looked over my shoulder, her face bathed in the golden light of my wings, "You're almost home angel."

I closed my eyes at her words. Waiting a moment before I set the man back on his feet. Before I let him go, I held on to his filthy face with both of my hands. Looking deep in to his drug dilated eyes. My warm touch mixing with the suggestion incantation I murmured. I fed into his mind that would walk away from us. Forget that we ever existed but have an overwhelming urge to find the nearest police station and confess all of his crimes. The muggings, the robberies, the murders that were now forgotten cold cases. All of it.

When finished, I shoved him to the ground. Picking up his knife, breaking it into small pieces that I threw hard into the concrete field. The man curled in to a ball and sobbed. Mumbling apologies and the rosary prayer from his youth.

My wings retracted with my anger and I walked back to the passenger side. Sitting in the seat, I pulled my hood up and said nothing to Angeline. Allowing silence drive us out of the neighborhood. I covered my eyes with the palm of my hand, silently cursing my stupid decision to walk through that alley four days ago.

* * *

><p>Angeline dropped me at the brownstone, leaving me to get groceries for dinner and more of my sugary cereals. I threw my leather jacket on the kitchen table. The small burn marks and tears I would have to repair from my wings staring up at me. I could feel the cool air on my back through identical rips on my white shirt. A gentle reminder that I was slowly losing control and needed to reel it in.<p>

I moved to the great room, pulling on an old sweater I left on the couch days ago. Hands fell to my hips as I looked at the books sitting on the floor. The reality of what I almost did sinking in. I almost killed a man out of spite and anger. Something I had not done in a very long time and promised I would never do again. I had felt Angeline wanting to ask me the why behind my sudden and unusual rage. I was an angel. We didn't kill humans or any other creature out of spite or revenge. The five archangels had made it law well before my birth. Setting into stone that we were only to educate, heal and inspire. Not kill or encourage violence with the use of our powers in an ill manner. I felt my anger rise slowly as memories of home stung.

I snatched the paper of names I had written earlier in the day. Crinkling the edges slightly as I moved back to the registry book. I would busy myself until Angeline returned and finally asked me why I reacted like I did with the dirty drug addict in Harlem. Almost taking his life without a second thought. I sighed hard. Knowing when she asked, I would finally have to tell her that I had killed before. The one law in Calderum that was unbreakable, I had broken. The reason why I was cast down to this miserable yet beautiful planet.

I furrowed my brow, opening the book and starting back at the first names in the daywalker section. I would give it one more week to find the vampire Bo before I gave in and headed to Ireland. Leaving behind this city and it's humans.

Thankfully Angeline didn't bring up the incident over dinner. Instead we told stories over her nice pot roast and fresh apple pie. It all relaxed me and made me feel guilty that my behaviour over the last few days was all over the map. That I wasn't keeping myself in check with the use of my powers and lashing out at the senseless humans I walked with.

I pushed the empty pie plate to the side, "I went back over the registry." A new piece of paper was removed from my front jeans pocket. Unfolding it and smoothing it out over the tabletop, "I narrowed it down by approximate age and possible matches to names." I next removed Angeline's cell phone from the same pocket, handing it over to her. "I kind of borrowed this so I could use the internet. Look up what Bo could be short for."

Angeline shook her, taking the cellphone in her hand and looking at me, "Here I thought I lost the silly thing in the grocery store, around the cold cuts section." She chuckled, "Angels with sticky fingers. Now that would be a movie to see."

I smiled sheepishly, "Blame the Italian who showed me how to pick locks and pickpocket in 1530." I cleared my throat, "Can you run these names with the guild? See if you can get anything?"

Angeline scooped up the paper, "Sure. Anything for my petty criminal angel." She set the paper on top of her phone, "For an angel, you certainly have a naughty streak in you."

I laughed lightly, standing up and collecting the dirty dishes to take to the sink. "I've done more good than bad. The first hundred years I was here, I was bored and arrogant about my powers. Like a teenager left home alone for the weekend." I set the dishes softly in the sink, "Then I grew up. Saw I could do more than be an angry shit. That's when I became a nurse, a doctor, a healer, a soldier. Help people. Help as many as I could." I smiled wider, "Then your mom showed me what humans really could be. Loving, caring, amazing, warm." I looked down at the wooden floor, folding my arms across my chest, "If it wasn't for her." I paused, shaking my head. "Damn this vampire. She's gotten too far under my skin already."

I drifted my eyes up to Angeline, picking at her apple pie. She sighed and tapped the paper with the edge of her fork. "Then decide, Lauren. Let her go because I also can tell how deep she's gotten into your head. Leaving very little room for you to think clearly." We stared at each other for a moment. I knew what my old friend was telling me. She had never seen me this way in the fifty years I had known her and it worried her.

I nodded absently, "I'm going to head to bed. You should too." My ignoring the heavy elephant in the room Angeline brought in, in one little sentence, was the sign that the conversation was over.

Angeline chuckled, looking over at the old clock on the wall. It was only ten o'clock at night. "Yes mom. I will in a little bit. After I get started on these names of yours."

I smiled lightly and walked past her. Her hand stopping me as it snagged my wrist. I looked down at the woman, silently asking if she needed anything. Her hazel eyes were serious as she spoke, "Thank you Lauren."

I knew she was referring to saving her from the man in Harlem. I smiled, bending down to kiss her forehead, murmuring, "No, thank you, Lily. Thank you for keeping me grounded." I walked away from her, folding my arms tight across my chest.

If it wasn't for her and her mother, I would have lost my way a thousand times. Never finding the peace in my exile. Something many exiled angels never found. We all had been exiled for a reason that was uncharacteristic for angels. Many of us held on to the negative behind those reasons and never found our way out. Only doing more harm than good and returning home to face imprisonment or cast back down permanently.

I was an angel, yes. But I was far from a perfect one.

I stripped off the sweater and torn white button down underneath. I balled the button down up, frowning that not only was it torn but it also stunk from the man in Harlem. I threw it in a far corner to be washed in the morning or burned. I found a light tank top and a small pair of linen shorts to sleep in. Dragging them on slowly before crawling into my bed under the blankets.

I normally slept in the nude, but with a house guest roaming around, I covered up. It took a while to get used to the feeling of clothes brushing against he blankets. The small rustling sounds the two fabrics made as they met. It all felt constricting and I tossed and turned until I finally kicked the blankets off and buried my head in the pillows. I sighed as I moved my head around on the pillows, finally feeling free of my binding blankets.. I never really felt tired but for some reason today had drained me and I was equally as eager as my body to slip into a long slumber. And I did in a matter of three deep breaths.

Dreams came to me that night. Vivid and real. I dreamt of the first time I save a human with my powers. Using my healing hands on a nun dying from the plague. The dream was so real I could smell the death radiating from her. That dream faded into another. This time it was when I was in Canada in the early 1900's, when I met my first and only witch. We caught each other using our powers during an avalanche. Both of us trying to save the population of a small town buried under the snow. The witch was beautiful and I almost asked her, her name when I fell victim to a massive pile of snow sliding down as an aftershock to the avalanche.

This dream moved again. Into a strange one all about the vampires I met in England. Their scent overpowering me to the point of madness. I groaned and shift in the bed. My dream turning unpleasant as the scent grew stronger. I rolled around, the faint traces of vanilla and lavender falling into the dream. I was now running in the dream. Running down an alley and into a house to escape the other vampires who were following me in droves. The dream then began to snap like a camera taking rapid fire pictures. Throwing me into a bed with dark red sheets. Her scent now filling every one of my pores.

Making my body relax and tingle. In the dream I looked around the poorly lit room. I could feel her in the room but I couldn't see her. Only feeling the bed shift under extra weight. Her body heat flowing over mine. Sending strange and long forgotten sensations through my limbs and my nerves.

Her warm, wet lips met the side of my neck. Kissing the sensitive skin slowly. Sending shivers of pleasure through me as she dragged soft, warm lips over my neck. Making me writhe in immense pleasure. A feeling I had long missed to feel again. Her kisses moved to the edge of my jaw, her vanilla and lavender scent intoxicating me to the point I felt like I could explode with one more well placed kiss.

Her lips brushed along my ear. Her smooth, sensual voice I unknowingly craved to hear again, moved against my ear. The vibration of her voice making me shiver, "Is this what you wanted? Me to find you first?" Her lips and voice left my skin cold. Making me moan at the loss of contact. "God, I have never seen anything as beautiful as you." Her voice was a harsh whisper.

I rolled in the bed. My eyes till closed at the overwhelming sensations my dream was feeding to my body. My breathing became heavier, my heart pounding at the sensory overload. Setting it on fire.

I felt a hand move to my neck, her fingers cold as a vampires should be. But there was something more about her touch that chased away the icy feel. It was electrical. It send tiny charges through every inch she ran her cold touch over. The intense feeling from the alley returning. I Wanted to cover and hold her hand against me. But before I could, it was gone. A soft curse coming from the vampire.

This dream was intense, vivid and so real, I swore she was actually in the bed with me.

Then it became real.

Her fangs sunk slowly into the side of my neck. The sharp pain jolting me from the dream to find a mouth latched on me. My pleasure turned to confused rage. I grabbed the vampire by the neck, lifting her with me as I sat up in the bed. Her brown hair falling softly against my arms. My wings lit the room up like it was broad daylight and I could clearly see it was Bo in my hands, still buried in my neck.

I slid my hands up, squeezing her throat as I pulled her free from my neck and threw her across the room.

Bo hit the wall with a heavy thud and a whimper. She recovered quickly, jumping to her feet. My blood staining her lips as she licked them with a bright red tongue.

I yelled, "What the hell are you doing!"

Bo smirked, continuing to lick her lips, "Collecting the meal you cost me." Her smirk faded as she took in the grand sight of my wings, "You're...You're an angel."

I took the moment of awe. Charging her, grabbing her arms. Hoping to keep her from running. The instant our skin touched, the electrical charge took over. Lighting us both up, making us both gasp at the sensation. I lost my anger, focusing on asking one request that pushed past all of the other emotions broiling up. "Don't go."

Bo stared at me with bright brown eyes. Confused at the soft request that followed a handful of violent moments I unleashed. She opened her mouth to reply, and only the groans of intense pain came forth. Doubling her over, ripping her arms free from my grasp to clutch at her stomach. Breaking the contact and ending the electrical sensation. She was groaning and moaning, stumbling back away from me until she struck the wall. Sliding down to the floor, Bo curled up into a tight ball.

I knelt down, worry of what I might have done swarming me like a hive of bees on the attack. I felt scared, nervous at the sight of this vampire in immense amount of visible pain. Bo looked up at me, her veins throbbing and turning blue in her neck. "What did you do to me." Her voice was strangled, choked.

I went to grab her, but hesitated, "I don't know..."

Bo pushed away from me. Pushing deeper into the wall she laid against. She glanced at the door and started to shift towards it, "Get away from me." She began to gag and choke. Scaring me even more. I retracted my wings and reached for her. Placing my hand on her forehead. I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head. Bo collapsed to the floor and passed out.

My hand was on fire as I removed it from her forehead. Telling me she was sick. Possibly dying. I turned to the bed, yanking the blanket off and wrapping the lifeless vampire in it so our skin would not touch. I picked Bo up, cradling her close to my chest I ran down to the great room where Angeline had fallen asleep in the wooden chair.

"Lily! Wake up!'

Angeline sat up quickly, spilling books to the floor, "What the hell, Lauren."

I Set Bo on the couch, stepping back out of fear of what I had done. "I don't know what I did. I caught her trying to feed from me, I threw her across the room. Then she collapsed in pain. Holding her stomach...I calmed her down but she passed out on me when I touched her."

Angeline looked at Bo then turned back to me. Staring at the two little holes in my neck. I could feel the blood drying where it had run down my skin. My fingers running over the puncture wounds that were closing up quickly. Angeline looked again at Bo laying on the couch. "This is your vampire Bo?"

I nodded, panicking for unknown reasons. Angeline knelt down to the passed out woman who was now sweating and moaning. Angeline's head whipped around over shoulder to look at me, "Jesus Lauren, you've poisoned her."

I shook my head, "What?"

She stood up, running to her bag. Ripping out two small notebooks that were buried deep. Then throwing them at my chest. "If you want to ask her questions and find out why you and her are like two spark plugs, we need to save her life. She is dying. Your blood is toxic to her." Angeline motioned to Bo's sweating face. The veins were darker and thicker, "That is a classic sign of blood poisoning. The thick veiny appearance on the face means she has very little time left." She ran to the kitchen, clattering pots and pans around, "Read me the ingredients from the second notebook!"

I stared at Bo. Watching her lungs struggle to find air, her skin turning a dark grey highlighted by the black lines her veins made. Similar to an old subway map, thick lines criss crossing with no particular destination. In Bo's case, her only destination was death.

I took too long to read off to Angeline, forcing her to run back to me. Snatch the notebook out of my hands, "Urgency is needed. The vampire does not have long."

I couldn't move or tear my eyes away from Bo, "Angels. Angels don't have poisonous blood. I don't have poisonous blood. Vampires have fed from us, from me."

Angeline was like a mad woman, running in and out of the kitchen. Throwing things in to pots, "That is true, but I think we have a bigger problem on our hands." She ran back into the great room with arms full of herbs and potions. Dropping them on the floor, she grabbed my arm. Looking me dead in the eyes, "I may be way off. But I think you and your little vampire have defied all the laws set by your archangels and the general laws of nature, supernatural nature."

I dropped to my knees, Angeline yanking me down to help her, "What do you mean?"

She shoved two glass bottles of green liquid in my hands, "I mean I have a terrible feeling this little vampire girl is your soul mate." Angeline paused, "Vampires only get blood poisoning if they feed from a diseased human, creature or animal." She raised an eyebrow as she dumped herbs in the massive pot in front of her, "We know you're none of those or diseased. So that leads me to the second clue, hypothesis I came up with last night. Vampires cannot feed off of their soul mates without getting sick. It's to ensure blood lust doesn't make them kill their mate." She waved her hand at me, "I don't have time to explain the rest, I just gave you the reader's digest."

Falling back on my heels, I was at a lost at what Angeline told me. Not hearing anything else as she mumbled and grumbled out directions in her notebook. "No. It's not possible.

Angeline kept working, "It won't be if we don't hurry up and save this girl." She clapped her hands in front of my face, scaring me back into the moment, "Snap out of it angel and get to work."

I ran my hands over my hair and down my face. Staring at Bo. Wondering what for the millionth time, what have I done.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing at the edge of the brownstones roof, I stared out on to the city. The night lights giving the dark sky a strange rosy sunset glow, even though it was one in the morning. The cold night air felt soothing over my almost naked state. I was still dressed in my sleep things. The tank top had two new holes from my wings and my shorts had blood on the top waistband and down the front. The holes in my tank top added even more ventilation for the cold air to seep in over my skin.

I had left Angeline with Bo the second she dumped whatever mixture she concocted in my large pasta pot. Then pouring the minty smelling yellow liquid down the unconscious vampires throat. Whatever the potion or solution was, it worked. The thick black veins in Bo's face faded back to the thin blue ones I first saw as we faced each other after her biting me. I was out of the room when Angeline's sigh of relief came sputtering out. I felt suffocated standing there watching the vampire edge closer to death. Strange panic at what I had possibly done, lingering.

I went to the roof. Debating as I climbed the old wooden stairs, creaking with every footstep I placed on the worn planes, to either take flight and hover over the city to clear my mind. Or stay in the house, waiting. I rarely flew on Earth. Completely ceasing all flight over the last twenty years as the air traffic increased and interfered. Dodging commercial flights was one thing, hiding from military jets armed with missiles and tense pilots was another. One wrong move and havoc would be unleashed in the air. I knew this from past experience and chasing down missiles before they landed on innocence.

I leaned forward over the edge of the brick walls, my hands gripping on the rough stone ledge. Looking down at the city streets. It was still early in the night by this city's standards. People milling about, heading home with very little in their thoughts other than how many days until the weekend.

For a breath, I envied them. I wanted to worry about the next Sunday brunch and not the vampire lying in the spare bedroom. The vampire I apparently poisoned. The vampire that was apparently my soul mate. I held my head in my hands, closing my eyes.

"The solution I gave her should do the trick. We won't know for sure until the morning." Angeline's voice was soft as it floated from behind me.

I lifted my head up, looking across the night scape to focus on the Brookyln Bridge in the distance, "Will she survive?"

Angeline's hand fell to sit at the small of my back. "I guess we will see in the morning. The solution was originally designed for humans suffering from vampiric blood poisoning. I've never tried it on a vampire."

Silence moved between us as my old friend stood next to me, looking out on the same city streets I was. I took a slow breath, "From above the this city, this world, it all looks like a strange constellation. All of the lights, the veins of electricity connecting together. Illuminating the needs of humans to work twenty four hours a day." I drifted my gaze down to Angeline. "Five hundred years ago, as I made my descent. Only the moon would illuminate the continents. Using the oceans and seas as large mirrors to reflect off of." I turned back to the city, "It was beautiful and for a moment, I was excited to come here. Thinking perhaps I would find answers here. The answers I needed to calm me." I smiled, "All I found was more questions and fewer answers."

I turned away from the view, shifting my body up on to the ledge to sit, "Why do you think she is my soul mate, Lily?"

My old friend tool a deep breath of cold air, letting it chase away the traces of exhaustion visibly creeping up in her eyes, "Let's discuss it in the morning, Lauren." she turned, smiling tightly at me, "When my mind isn't so crowded with how the hell am I going to explain this to the guild when or if I have to ask them to help dispose of a vampires body." She patted my forearm, "You have the first watch. Wake me if the black veins return or if she wakes." Angeline nodded tiredly, patting my arm once more before heading back inside.

I waited a few more minutes. Taking one last long look at the city before following Angeline. Wondering if the city would still look like this from Calderum.

* * *

><p>I walked hesitantly to the guest room, stopping in my room to put on the old jeans and the thick sweater I had worn earlier. An irrational and ill placed fear making its way in. This woman attacked me while I slept. Broke into my house and here I was, worried and fearful that I may have killed her out of a morbid sense of self-defense. A thought and idea that never bothered me before. It obviously didn't bother me hours ago as I nearly rid the world of another violent addict on the streets of Harlem without a second thought.<p>

I pulled the spare room door open slowly, revealing Bo curled up in the large bed that Annabelle kept for me on the rare occasions I could stay for a few days on a visit. Angeline had left the art deco wall sconces on, filling the room in a soft orange light. I moved into the room, taking a seat in the old burgundy wingback. I sat and I watched. Watched Bo breath heavily, her chest rising and falling raggedly. Heavy with whatever lasting sickness my blood fed to her.

The thin blue veins were partially disappeared, leaving the flawless porcelain skin of the woman I first saw in the alley. Bo was sweating mildly. A rare, practically unheard of body function in vampire's. They, like I, were never affected by temperature or climate. Only the nightwalkers felt the heat if they were graced by the rays of the sun.

My eyes hovered on her face. Unable to look away from how elegantly beautiful the woman was. Looking more like a renaissance artists muse than a pale vampire. Her delicate features reminding me of all the paintings I had seen throughout the world in museums and in artists lofts as they painted. Perfectly capturing the angles and flawless skin of a woman. My heart began to pound and flutter the longer I looked at her. Making me swallow hard and stand quickly from my seat. Trying to walk away from the feeling that was building, one that left me confused and nervous. The room was thick with her scent, making my emotions run all over the map as I took in deep breaths. Savoring the way her scent made me feel. Calm and eager, but made my heart skip a beat or two. I was eager to be closer to her and bury my nose in her hair and breathe deeper.

I shook my head at the sudden thought of being closer to the vampire than was necessary. Remembering that she had just tried to feed from me a few hours ago like I was weak human prey.

I shuffled to the bathroom. Running the water, I examined my neck. Looking for the hard evidence that I should not be letting my heart speak for me. I wet my fingers and rubbed away the two blood dots left as the only sign of where Bo had bitten. This was why I needed to be cautious and ignore my heart. Bo was beautiful, but she was also deadly. I washed away the rest of the dried blood with a washcloth, pulling at my neck to make sure my wounds had healed fully. There was nothing under the blood other than my own pale skin.

I rinsed the washcloth and went to set it on the towel rack to dry. I paused when I heard soft whimpers and murmurs coming from the bedroom. I leaned to look out the door to the bathroom. Bo was tossing in the bed, her face scrunched up in what looked to be pain.

I dropped the washcloth on the sink, hurrying into the bedroom. My hand moving on its own to check her forehead, but I stopped in mid air. I was uncertain if skin to skin contact was a good idea at this point. I let my hand fall to her arm tucked under a blanket, stilling her mild thrashing the moment the soft fabric of the blanket hit my palm.

It was impossible to understand or make out her incoherent mumblings. I pressed harder against her arm, whispering a few of my own words to calm her back into sleep. When her face relaxed and her breathing signified she was back in a peaceful sleep, I removed my hand. I then pulled a small chair up to the side of the bed and sat. Once again focusing on watching the vampire sleep.

My eyes soon wandered, drifting to her lips. Pink and full. Then my thoughts drifted to the way they felt on my neck, how it was unlike anything I felt before in my life. How it sent a tinge of desire and anger through me. Desire to feel them again and anger that she used her seduction on me. Lull me into a state of pleasure so deep I would not notice her fangs piercing my skin.

I sighed hard, sitting up straighter in the chair. The vampire would have much to answer for when she woke up. Answers I needed to clear out this confusion that was so deeply stuck in me. A confusion of whether I hated this woman or if I hated that I couldn't get closer to her.

I sat with Bo as the first pieces of morning light stuffed itself into the room. Utilizing the thin curtains and cracks where they failed to cover the windows fully. Removing the need for the wall sconces to be on anymore. I reached up and over Bo, turning them off. She was still in a deep sleep, but looked much better. Sounded better as breathing seemed to no longer be the chore it was from earlier.

I stood up taller, stretching my achy limbs, glancing at the small clock sitting on a shelf over the bed. It was close to seven in the morning. Another good sign. Bo had been stable for close to eight hours and no trace of the blood poisoning remained. I turned to leave the room, when the door creaked open. Angeline poking her sleepy face in the room, her voice thick with just having woken up, "Status update?"

I smiled, waving her back out into the hallway, "She is stable. The veins are gone and she stopped sweating over an hour ago." I looked back at the vampire one more time hidden under soft blankets before closing the door. "She's in a deep sleep."

Angeline nodded, pulling her thick purple robe closer, "Good. Good. We will give the girl a few more hours before attempting to wake her." Angeline turned to move back down the hallway, "Come angel. Make me breakfast."

I chuckled, my hand lingering on the door knob, "I hope you like cereal."

Angeline squinted at me as she walked around the corner to the staircase, "You will cook me a real breakfast and no excuses. Mom told me all about how you learned from the best chef's in Paris, London and Berlin. I also fully remember your care packages of homemade strudel and homemade stews coming to me while I was at University." She pointed a finger at me, "You owe me a nice meal after saving your little vampire. Cinnamon sugar squares won't cut it today."

I opened my mouth in mock protest, "Why Lily, I don't think I have ever heard you be so demanding."

Angeline stuck her tongue out at me, walking the rest of the steps down and into the kitchen, me following closely, "BS Lauren. You suffered through my teen years just as much as mom and dad did. You know better." She hoisted up the empty coffee pot, busying herself with preparing a fresh brew while I set to collecting the pans and ingredients I would need. Reaching for the bag of flour, I asked, "So. This soul mate theory, will you now explain it?"

Angeline pointed at her bag sitting under my newly repaired jacket. One more thing I would have to thank her for. I picked up the large, worn canvas bag and set it on the table. Motioning with my chin to the jacket, "That another reason why you want a real breakfast and not the best cereal I have to offer?"

Angeline winked at me, removing a thick book from the depths of her bag, "Yep. You should also explain to me why your wings just don't move around obstacles instead of moving through them. Burning them. I always thought they were just light energy, not powerful light and heat energy."

I picked up the jacket, running my fingers over the perfect repairs, "It's because my wings are pure white light energy. They burn like the sun if touched. They burn hotter and harder if they are invoked due to rage or an extreme emotion. Consider it a defense mechanism." I left out that they also burn bright when love or lust is one of the emotions.

Angeline shrugged, "Makes sense. Remind me to never piss you off or scare you."

I laughed and moved to my stove, thinking of what I could make. "I have enough to make a quick egg and cheese Quiche if you are willing to wait for it."

Angeline grinned, "Oh yes, I am willing to wait for that." I went to the fridge, grabbing the eggs and milk, "Talk while I cook."

Angeline nodded once, opening up the massive book in front of her. "Soul mates. I will really only be able to tell you how us humans in the metaphysical world have mapped it out to apply to us." She pointed to a large diagram with circles and astrology symbols dotting the curved edges. "It all starts at the beginning of time. The beginning of the world, our world, your world, the spiritual world, etc." Her fingers moved over the hand drawn images, "Souls are matched together and then set off into the worlds. Each one living lives as time moves. Sometimes they meet up in a time period and sometimes they miss each other. It depends on the lesson that person or that soul needs to learn."

Angeline pointed at a graph with drawings of couples. Men and women, man and man, woman and woman. "The souls can meet up in the form of brother and sister, mother and child, father and child, lovers, etc. All traveling together or remaining single searching out their path to their one true mate." She turned a few more pages. All of them filled with more birth charts and lengthy discussions on ideas of souls and soul travel. "It could take some many lifetimes to find their mate, but when they do and it is in the capacity of lovers, it provides the two with a perfectly fulfilled life. Experiencing a love that is more powerful than life itself. Usually when this does happen, it's the end of the road for those two souls." Angeline smiled, "Many of us believe when that happens and the vessel the souls reside in pass on, the souls are plainly set free out into the heavens to provide hope in the stars."

I smiled pouring the Quiche into a baking pan, "I remember your mother talking about this. She had met a psychic who was working on soul retrieval." I shoved the white pan into the hot oven, standing up and wiping my hands on a blue towel. "I understand the idea but what I don't understand is how that vampire upstairs in my spare room could possibly be my soul mate. Angels don't necessarily have soul mates. We have mates, but more often than not, it's a union of convenience and little love." Angels had lifelong partners, a version of the humans arranged marriages. Nothing based on cosmic love or an idea that one's heart had one true match. Uncontrollable by time and space, let alone a vampire.

Angeline stared at me before wagging a finger at me, leaving her chair to head into the great room. Returning with the big book of vampires I had read. "I had a hunch last night. Re-reading the literature about energy transfer between vampires. It sounded awfully familiar to us humans and how we talk about that spark. That jolt we feel when we have met the one? You read it all the time in romance novels and see it in the silly sappy romance films." She flopped back into her chair, throwing the book open, "Well I took that idea, added in a little more research I did about blood lust and how vampires who are mated can't feed from one another if the mating ritual, marriage, was done properly."

Angeline jabbed a finger at a section in the middle of the book that now rested over the birth charts of soul mates, "This particular research actually came from Arkady." Angeline pushed the book closer to me as she stood to refill her coffee."The old vampire has been obsessed with finding alternative food sources for his race. Frustrated with the rise in disease and blood lust killings over the last century. He won't admit it, but he also finds the hybrid breed a bit distasteful." She laughed, "A semi-racist vampire. Who would have ever thought that would happen."

Angeline leaned against the sink, "Anyways, old man Arkady wants to move the vampires away from feeding on random humans. He has asked the guild to assist him in the development of creating a blood farm."

I had the book in my hands and was skimming, when her words hit me. I paused and looked at her, "Don't tell me he wants to grow people with the new cloning procedures and eat them? Like going organic." I smirked at the small joke.

Angeline laughed loudly, "Surprisingly no. He wants to do a vampire only blood donation center. Take willing human volunteers and have them donate. Same idea of the red cross and their bloodmobiles, but not exactly." She smirked, "Needless to say the guild is on the fence about his ideas." She waved her cup at the book in my hands, "But his research is impeccable. He, himself experienced blood poisoning from a soul mate."

I held the book, returning to read the ancient angled handwriting of the old vampire. "Is his story in this book?"

"No. Arkady refuses to talk about his own life and what led him to hide in the walls of the guild for the last four hundred years." Angeline bent, opening the oven to take a long sniff of the food baking. She grinned, "Mmm. Can't wait for this." She closed oven, turning to me, "Read up while I go dress. I'll also check on the girl."

I nodded, burying my head in the book, sitting at the small table hunching my long body over it. Starting at one paragraph that caught my interest.

_"Blood poisoning from mates. Something I have experienced over my life. Only once and once was enough to almost end me. It was a mate of mine that I fed on out of the pure need to curb starvation that had set in. I was taken severely ill the moment the blood fell down my throat. IT was a horrible experience that drove me deeper into understanding how this could be. I had fed off lovers, family and clan members. Nothing had such an effect on me until this particular mate._

_I scoured all of the books and spoke to all the vampires I could. Looking for answers. I found very little and soon came across multiple cases of this blood sickness between mates. More often than not, killing one or both mates. In some of the cases where there was a survivor or survivors, they recounted to me of a strange energy transfer as they fed from the subject. Drawing them to that subject with a feeling they could not ignore._

_I also sat in on a few documentation of this energy transfer outside of the blood sickness issue. The guild was investigating a strange encounter between a vampire and a daemon coming together. I was only there to gain more research material to find more answers on my never ending mission to purify my races blood supply._

_What confused me was that my race only mates for a few hundred years then moves on. But this case with the vampire and the daemon, and one other of two vampires, has them mating together for a thousand years and counting. These two distinct cases have the energy transfer and minimal reports of any blood sickness. Only that the parties in the two cases had no desire to feed from one another, or feed in general on a consistent basis. Slowing down their blood cravings._

_I found myself confused with this new information and have decided to re route most of my research to these two particular cases where feeding has become less of a priority. I wonder if there is something there I can unlock and utilize for my people. End the increase of disease and the continuation of the hybrids before they mingle with the other races and create a genetic mush pile. Forever tainting the pure genetic pool of vampires._

_This information did lead me to speak to one human at the guild. A psychic who plainly believed that it was just a matter of soul mates finding each other and only needing the love provided by such a match. It is a preposterous idea in my eyes. But it did leave me with the question. How can you have one soul mate when you live an endless life?"_

I skimmed the rest. Not finding much in the vampires musings. It really didn't answer my questions or did it really clue me in on how Angeline came up with her hunch of Bo and I. If anything it made me question how did I make Bo sick more.

Angels had more than a few times, given vampires food within our blood. I had never heard in all of my years or in our history, that an angel had killed or made a vampire sick with our blood. Angel blood was often a rare and fine delicacy. Compare it to a rich fine wine over hundreds of years old. If a vampire dared to get close enough to one of us, our blood would hold them over for days. Intoxicating them with the richness and filling them up like a thanksgiving dinner. The only thing that kept vampires away from us was the simple fact they were out powered. Angels were born with all of their powers and by the time we were fifteen years old, we had mastered all of our gifts. Whereas vampires stumbled through their powers and increasing them slowly as time wore on for them. It also depended on the desire for the vampire to educate themselves on their gifts and how to expand them.

I sighed, closing the book. Angeline's soul mate logic only went on with humans and the occasional spirit. Nothing else that extended further into the supernatural world. I shoved the books to the side, even more frustrated that I was full of useless information and agitated by Arkady's vagueness.

I looked up at the ceiling where Bo's room was. There was a lot I couldn't explain when it came to the brunette. All I knew was that there was something about her that kept me intrigued, mystified and enraptured. She was beautiful yes, but there was more to it. More than my old friend's logic hobbled together by her and her beliefs. I needed hard proof to want to fully indulge in the idea of Bo being my soul mate or anything more than an annoying vampire that made poor life choices.

I rubbed my hands over my face, pressing against my temple hoping to ease the pressure that came with too much random information that failed to come together perfectly. I would just have to wait until Bo woke up and then question her. I stared at the patterned tiling of my back splash, losing myself in the weight I felt on my back. I was due home soon. My final decree from Calderum was expected any day. Telling me what would be waiting for me as I returned to the sky and faced what I left behind.

I dropped my head in my hands and groaned. If only I had the power to turn back time.

A handful of minutes passed, the rich smell of the Quiche filled every inch of the room. Tantalizing Angeline to hurry back down. "If I let you erase Jarod's mind everyday, would you please come home with me and cook everyday until you leave?"

I laughed, taking the warm, golden brown Quiche out of the oven. Setting it on the stove top, "Or I could tell him the truth and bribe him for his silence with my double chocolate brownies."

Angeline sighed, "Tempting, but I kinda like it when he thinks you are my secret lover. It keeps him on his toes romantically." She grabbed plates to place on the table, "The girl is still asleep. She is faring much better and I think she will fully recover."

As I filled her plate with a steaming piece of Quiche, she tossed a thin wallet on to the middle of the table. Bo's smiling picture on a driver's license staring up at us. I raised my eyebrows, "And you say I have sticky fingers." I traded Angeline her plate for the wallet.

My old friend smiling as she sat down in front of the plate of food, "I might have dropped her jacket moving the chair back. Her wallet might have fallen out of her inside front pocket."

I shook my head, "Eat your food before you incriminate yourself further." I held up the thin black wallet. The standard New York State driver's license peering out through the clear plastic front pocket. The name Bo Dennis in tiny block letters sat next to her smiling. The home address underneath her name was the same one in Harlem we went too. I smiled when I read her age to be thirty-one, plus or minus a few hundred years.

I sat down at the table, letting my own plate cool as I dug around in the simple billfold style wallet. Pulling out business cards for the bar she worked at and a handful of others from around town. There were no credit cards, no paper money.

I dug deeper in the tight middle pocket. Pulling out a uncashed check from the bar and a small square photograph.

I set the check to the side, flipping over the photograph. Looking at the image I could clearly tell it was from the late 1860's when the world was beginning to figure out photographs were a unique invention in the quest to solidify and preserve memories.

In the sepia image, there was a man and woman. Carrying the stoic and unsmiling faces of that era. The woman struck me first, she was beautiful in her hoop skirt and high collar stopping under the chin. Her dark hair piled on her hair in a poofy top bun. The man sported a handlebar mustache and wearing his obvious Sunday best. Chest puffed out proudly. The plain matching bands on their left fingers told me they were husband and wife. I held the photograph up, traveling down to the last focal point of the entire image.

The tiny little girl sitting on a rocking horse in front of the man and woman. It didn't take me long to spot Bo's dimple and her nose in the little one. She had to be no more than four years old in the photograph. Looking back at the man and his wife, I quickly deduced they were Bo's parents. She had her mother's nose and her father's deep soulful eyes.

I stared at the picture, smiling at idle thoughts of what a baby Bo was like. I gingerly set the photo down on the pile of books I had shoved to the side. "It looks like the vampire may have a heart." I motioned at Angeline, who was on her second helping of breakfast.

Angeline wiped her hands, picking up the photograph delicately at the corner. She squinted, examining the same points I had, while I continued digging through the rest of the wallet. Angeline clucked out a forced, "Aw that's cute." She set the photograph back down, "It looks like she is a very young vampire. This has to be after the Civil War." She waved at it, "Hard to tell if either ma or pa are vampires in this."

I shrugged, "I doubt they are. Daywalkers didn't pop up until the 1890's when the London vampires started mixing it up with humans at an insane rate. Tainting the market with hybrids and creating daywalkers." I looked up to see Angeline returning her focus to the food on her plate. I smiled and went to comment if she was taking lessons from her teenager grandchildren on consuming as much food as possible in one sitting, when my fingers caught the edge of something buried deep in the middle pocket. I kept speaking as my fingertips struggled to get a grip, "We can go to the library and do an image search. Get a time stamp on the photograph through their advanced photography archives."

I lifted the wallet up to the light, squinting in as I jammed my fingers in deeper. Finally I caught an edged, tugging hard. The item flew out of the wallet from the simple force I applied. Hitting the table top with a clunk of metal against wood. The item came to a rest, clinking against Angeline's plate. I reached quickly, picking up the defiant rascal.

When I held it up in the morning light, I felt my heart skip.

No bigger than a quarter but as shiny and worn as one, was a silver set of wings. Fashioned in the form of what all humans thought angel wings looked like. It was a charm meant to be paired with a necklace, a small loop at the crest of the wings.

I held the wings in my fingertips, turning them in the light. The edges and ridges of fine vintage craftsmanship catching the sunlight pouring in from the window and settling directly on the charm I held. I was taken aback by the sight. It was clear Bo had carried these with her everyday. Shoved deep in a pocket of a wallet where pickpockets would never dared to look. Only the owner of the wallet would have placed the wings there and only they would know what sat in that pocket. I swallowed again as my gut twisted with new ideas and thoughts.

"Well, well. Looks like the little vampire has a thing for angels." Angeline's looked at me, eyebrow cocked in the way those T.V. Detectives did when they uncovered a huge new lead. She reached for the wings, taking them slowly away from my fingers.

I stared at them as Angeline turned them around and held them in her palm, "Interesting. I have not seen this kind of work in hundreds of years. The silver is at least a hundred years old by the weight. Everything these days are diluted and mixed with pot metal."

I couldn't speak, or really think. My heart was beginning to pound hard. Telling me things I didn't want to believe, telling me that Angeline could be right. That this vampire and I were destined to meet. I finally found my voice, "What does it mean."

Angeline smirked, handing the wings back over, "It could mean everything or nothing."

Both of us looked up at the ceiling when something hard hit the floor above us. A chair or a body falling out of bed. Angeline's smirk faded, "I think someone is awake." Her voice was low, hinting at the slightest amount of fear.

I stood up quickly as the noise repeated with stumbling footsteps, "Get the solution close by. In case the vampire is starving and I can't fend her off." I glanced at my old friend before running upstairs.

I covered the stairs in two long strides, pushing the door open from the side in case Bo was waiting to attack me. I looked in to see Bo stumbling around the room. Using the headboard and side tables to steady herself as she tried to pull her jacket on. She looked worn, tired and hungry.

I heard Angeline come up the stairs, the clear glass bottle full of yellow liquid clutched in both of her hands. I waved her back to stand in the doorway of my bedroom. I sucked in a deep breath and stepped into the room, my heart thundering in my chest.

Bo looked up when she heard the floor creak under my footsteps. Her brown eyes widening as she met mine. I watched her back up a step, almost cowering in fear.

I held my hands up to show her I wasn't there to harm her, "You should sit down, you had a rough night." I wanted to offer her something to eat or drink, but I knew I could do neither.

Bo hissed at me, "What did you do to me, why are you holding me hostage." She grabbed her jacket, her hand diving into a pocket and pulling out a small folding knife.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "I am not holding you hostage." I motioned to the knife in her hand, "You know better, that won't do anything to me. So why don't you put it down and we can talk."

Bo shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about. You tried to kill me last night, angel." The last word coming out with hard syllables and a bite.

I felt my temper spike, taking a breath to hold it back, "I think you tried to kill me last night, Bo. You broke in to my house, climbed in to my bed and sunk your fangs in my neck. I could easily say what happened was a form of self defense." I said her name to throw her off, maybe get her to calm down and think rationally.

Bo glared at me, "Fucking Tommy, I should have known he would turn on me. He has a thing for blondes." Bo looked around the room, looking for an exit. I was blocking the door, leaving the closed window as her only option. If she went that way, it would be a long drop to the street below. I could see in her eyes she was debating it. Bo spoke to me as her eyes settled on the window, "Just let me go, angel. I will forget I ever saw you. I will forget about this mistake." She looked up in my eyes, her voice trying to be firm and threatening but failing with every word she spoke.

In her brown eyes I knew, like me, there was no way in hell either of us could forget each other. I moved closer, "I want you to stay, talk to me. There's a lot I need to know." I held her eyes, "Like, how did you find me? How did you get in my house?" I tried to steady my voice, bring it back to calm and away from the range of emotions snaking out every time I spoke to this woman.

Bo ran her hands over her hair, panic taking hold as I moved closer. "Don't come closer." She clenched the knife in her hands tighter, "I don't want to have to hurt you." Her voice trembled. That's when I noticed light purple and black marks on her neck from where I had grabbed her to pull her off of me. She had not healed last night, her body was sore and it was apparent by the way she gingerly shifted in her stance. Cringing a little as her weight shifted to her right side.

I paused. Looking at the vampire in pain. Her bravado from the night before was gone, replaced by fear. A fear that was born out of the realization I could destroy her with the flick of my wrist. She was suffering the same effects I was from our encounters. Confusion and fear of what the hell was going on between us. Why were we so inexplicably drawn to each other. Leaving each other powerless to want to fight as we had so many others we met in this same position.

I looked down, taking a different route than I normally would when confronted with by false bravery, "I didn't mean to make you sick or hurt you Bo. I had no idea my blood...would do that." I looked back up in her eyes, "My friend was able to save your life. You fell into a deep sleep and that is why you are still in my house. I am not holding you hostage." I stepped to the side, allowing Bo free access to leave out the door, "I won't keep you." My voice was soft, steady. I hoped that she would note it and rethink her panic and desire to run from me.

Bo swallowed hard, her eyes turning glassy. She looked around the room before bolting towards the door.

I reacted, reaching out and grabbing her arm as she passed by. My hand grazing her wrist before closing around it. The electrical sensation returned, strong as all the times before we touched, but this time it seemed less. Less intense as a distraction, it felt controlled, focused. Bo gasped and stopped in her tracks, looking up at me as our eyes met. I whispered hoarsely, "Please, stay. Stay with me." The words rolling out on their own faster than I could stop them.

Bo shook her head, her jaw clenching as her eyes welled with tears, "Let me go. Please." Bo's scent filled my nose, making my heart flutter with every breath I took in. I wanted to pull her closer so I could breathe it in deeper.

I hesitated, staring in deep brown eyes that began to glow. The sudden urge to kiss her swept over me like a tidal wave. I wanted to kiss her, pull her into my arms and hold her. Regardless of the intense electricity that followed us as we touched. Bo tugged her arm, she was weak from the sickness and not feeding. Barely being able to move her arm, let alone pull it free from mine. She looked away, asking again, "Please." It was a plea. A plea held in fear. It wasn't a fear that I was going to kill her for what she had done, but a fear of what she was feeling for me. It was written all over her face and pooled in her eyes.

I nodded softly, letting her go.

The second my hand was free, Bo ran. Ran fast down the hallway, down the steps and out the door. The front door slamming close behind her.

I let out a huge breath, leaning against the wall. Sliding down to sit on the floor as Angeline ran back in to the room.

Looking down at me, still clutching the glass bottle, "You let her go." Her voice was questioning in the simple statement.

I looked up at my old friend, my eyes turning glassy at the want to cry. I smiled crookedly, "I did." I sniffled, laughing as I peered into her bright hazel eyes, "I think you're right. I think that vampire is my soul mate or something."

Angeline sat next to me against the wall, setting the glass bottle in front of us, "Is that why you let her go?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I leaned against Angeline, "I saw something in her eyes. She was scared of me, not because I am so much more powerful than her. But scared that she is feeling the same thing I do whenever we touch." I sighed, resting my head against the wall, "The unmitigated desire to be around each other. To touch each other, and stay when every fiber in our body is telling us to run. That this is impossible." I laughed, "That the damn spark you humans prattle on about when you meet the one, is there and there is no possible way or reason it should be there."

Angeline squeezed my knee, "It scares the shit out of you doesn't it, angel."

I sighed, "More than anything else I have ever experienced in my life. All the wars, death, violence I have seen over the last five hundred years. Nothing scared me or made me doubt myself." I covered Angeline's hand with mine, "Whatever these feelings are, they scare the living shit out of me, because I don't think I ever want them to go away." I paused, "And I let her go. Let her run away like I was a powerless fool."

Angeline sighed with me, nudging my shoulder, "Good thing I stole her wallet then. She will be back." She looked up at me, "I have a gut feeling that photograph and her charm will be too hard for her to leave behind. I would bet the farm it's all she has left of her family."

I laughed, throwing my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Well then I am grateful I taught you pickpocketing tricks while your parents were in Chicago when you were sixteen."

Angeline hugged me back, "I promise you, angel. She will be back." She brushed some of my blonde hair back, "You are a hard one to forget, Lauren. My mom was living proof of that." She stood up, holding her hand out for me to take, "Get up. Let's get to that library and look your girl up. I am not leaving until I fulfill my mom's last wish to you."

I slowly took her hand, tears rising again as Annabelle's last wish was for me to finally find my heart. I whispered, "Do you think that. That this vampire could be?" I drifted off. At a loss for words.

Angeline held my hand smiling, "I don't know for certain. All I know is that what you're feeling is what us humans call falling in love at first sight." She held up her hand to stop my protests, "I know that you angels don't believe in it even as you preach it down to us." She smiled, "But what you just explained to me is what my mom felt when she met you that day at her front door. What I felt when Jarod fumbled over my desk in our Greek mythology course at University, and what all of my daughters felt when they settled their first looks on their husbands and wives."

Angeline paused. I was struggling with wanting to cast doubt and say no to her. I could not feel love on this planet. I was sentenced to never having love like the story books and fairy tales the humans wrote. The closest I had been, was Annabelle and I always felt empty even though I loved her as much as I could. Angeline yanked my hand to get me to stand up, "Stop thinking so much, Lauren. I can see it all over your face." She winked at me as I stood and she had to look up at me, "You can't control everything. Even if you are an advanced life form."

I said nothing as I followed Angeline back to the kitchen, my thoughts muddled. Only one standing out, why was I experiencing this now when I was so close to going home?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Bo's pov is the start of this chapter. Bo's pov will be here and there, coming in when it feels necessary before she is deeper involved in the story. I know, but it's how i feel the story will be. Anyways. Read this and enjoy! Take note my updates will be slowing down as my real life shifts and i am short on time. But i will try to get the stories updated at least once a week. RA will be later on this week or next, i have to figure out the next chapter and work on closing that one up. **

**i also use LAtin in this chapter, forgive me it if it's wrong. Google translator was my latin guide...**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

(BO)

I ran away from the house, shoving past the few people on the streets this early. My throat hurt and I was hungry. I scanned the handful of morning dog walkers looking for a quick meal. I had to eat even though my stomach was twisted. A sensation I had not had in hundreds of years. I clutched at my stomach and ran harder.

There was something about her that interested me, inspired me and I wanted to hunt her. I smirked when I followed her to the false address, getting a small laugh when she stood in the lot. Then came the dirty asshole who charged her old woman. I was mesmerized when the angels wings flooded the area. Lighting up the buildings like the sun had come down and sat behind her.

It was dumb of me, pure stupidity to follow the angel from Harlem back to her house and then break into the damn place. But I couldn't help myself, it was like my body didn't belong to me anymore as I jimmied the front door lock and crept past the sleeping old woman. I wanted to spy on the angel. Plain and simple. Root around her house and figure out who she was and why she was so damn interested in me. Dumb for me to think I could enter and escape in silence, not at all taking in to account that all angels were beyond my youthful powers and gifts. The blonde angel could easily destroy me like she almost did that foolish man in Harlem.

I never thought I would lose my head like I did. The woman, the angel asleep in the bed was something I could not resist. All of my life, my human and vampire life. I never saw anything so beautiful and be so drawn to her, that I literally had no control over my body as I took the weightless steps closer to her. Temptation took over when I felt her body. The way it felt comforting.

I was used to the warmth of humans. Fleeting as I drained them of their blood and left them dead or on the brink of death. But, this warmth, was different. It felt like it did when she touched me for the first time. Like a magnet drawing me deeper into her. Closer to her. So close I could smell the plain bar soap on her skin. Flashes of when she touched me in the alley and the way the it felt like the brightest whitest light was pouring into my body. I felt warm, something I had stopped feeling almost two hundred years ago. The longer the angel held on to me, touched me the more I felt things I certainly did not want to feel. Warmth, safe, the fast and steady beating of my heart. The beating of my heart was what scared me the most.

I only wanted to take a small taste, and as I placed my lips on her skin. I found my needs drifting away from biting into her porcelain skin, and to a hunger of another sort. My mouth acted with free will. The way her skin felt under my lips was better than any blood I had ever tasted in my time. I had to steady my will and bring it away from moving to her lips and sinking my teeth in her as my hunger raged forth. A hunger this angel incurred in me when she took my meal away and forced me to hide until it was dark. Following her from the shadows and watching her.

I kept running down the street, dipping into an alley after a young man who was stumbling from one of the bars nearby. My stomach still churned with hunger or the lingering effects of the angel. I only had one thought, I needed to eat and soon. My body ached from the throws and strong hands of the angel. I needed to recover and think, sort through the things I felt when I was near the angel and the way she shredded my heart in the simplest touch. Making me feel things I had not felt since I was a human.

I dropped my hand from my stomach, clearing my throat to call after the young man in front of me. Now leaning on the alley walls, he would be a quick and easy snack. "Hey handsome, you looking for some fun?"

The young man turned, a sloppy lazy grin on his face when he saw that it was an attractive woman. He stumbled, "Sure baby, you're hot."

I smirked, lunging the last few steps. Closing my hand around his neck under his chin, I pushed his chin up to get better access to his veins. Before he noticed, I bit. The warm blood rushed into my mouth. Hints of the shitty beer he drank was cascading over my tongue. I drank greedily, but kept in mind, I only wanted a snack and not to kill this man. I had stopped killing fifty years ago out of a strange principal and a growing compassion for the humans. I had been one once and it seemed a conflicting idea to kill what I once was.

I held the man closer, feeling my body recover from its injuries. I went to pull away when there was a sharp pain in my stomach, forcing me to break my connection to the man. Letting him slide to the ground hazy and mumbling. I clutched at my stomach and barely turned away before I retched. Emptying out everything I had taken in from him. The contents hitting the ground with loud slaps and the smell of blood making my stomach turn. I gasped for air when I finished. Unable to look at the ground and my returned meal.

I swallowed a few times, the lingering taste of blood in my mouth making me gag. I felt a slight panic rise. I was still sick from the angel, her friends solution doing very little it seems. I wiped my mouth, bending to a large puddle to rinse my hands off and swipe absently across my mouth to wipe the traces on my lips. I stood up and ran from the alley, unable to stomach the smell of the fresh warm blood.

What the hell was going on. I needed to eat or I would starve. A feeling I dare not want to experience again. I ran out of the alley and through the streets. Letting my supernatural speed carry me back to my apartment on the other side of Soho. My mind racing with the fears that came with being poisoned and not really finding the cure. I had heard the stories of vampiric blood poisoning, stories that scared me to the point I was much more careful and selective with my feeds.

Until I met the angel.

I stood in front of my door, digging into my pockets for my keys and wallet. When I felt the empty pocket in the front of my jacket. I felt a new panic rise. My wallet was my life, not because of my silly drivers license, my lame paycheck, it was the two things that I tucked deep in the folds of my plain leather wallet. The two things I had to carry with me everyday, my most prized possessions. Ones I had maimed for in the past when a brave mugger or two tempted fate with choosing me as a victim.

I kicked my door open and threw the keys across the room. I knew where my wallet was.

The angel.

I would have to go back to her. The last goddamned thing I wanted to do.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXX<p>

Angeline was grumbling, hunched over the steering wheel of the Thunderbird. The mid-morning traffic had become impassable the closer we got to the library. I sat in the passenger seat, holding my cup of coffee in one hand while twirling the angel wings in the other.

The fourth curse word out of her mouth had me looking over my sunglasses at Angeline, "If we walked, we would have been there by now."

Angeline glared at me, honking the horn viciously for the hundredth time in the last block we crept through. "And if we hadn't stopped at your coffee shop and have your little girlfriend gnaw your ear off. Yes we would be there by now." I laughed when the horn being struck again added emphasis. "I cannot understand where you got your short temper from Lily. Your parents were both very mild mannered." I sipped the coffee, covering up my smile as Angeline flipped off the taxi cab cutting us off.

"It's from old age and hormones." She mumbled before throwing her hands up when the traffic finally parted, "Praise be, now all of you jackholes move it."

I shook my head, laughing harder. This display from my old friend was worth the extra half hour it would take us to get to the library. I turned my gaze out the window, a slight smile still on my face, watching the buildings shift from tall to short, dirty to sparkling spotless. My fingers incessantly turning the small charm in circles. My thumb occasionally running over the ridges that shaped the wings. I was curious about the charm and why would Bo have them. Making the effort like she did to hide them so deep in her wallet.

I wanted to research the charm at the library, find out if they could actually be hers or just some random occurrence that was spinning my mind like a record. I had settled down from the morning confrontation with Bo. The emotions I ran through in a five minute period had me confused and left a strange feeling wavering around my heart. A dull ache laden with a dull heaviness. A sense I had not ever experienced before.

I was also finding all of my thoughts were tangled up in the vampire. Replaying the look in her eyes as she asked me to let her go. The way she looked as she slept, the way her voice sounded in the morning. All of those trivial things clouded my mind. Bot allowing my sensible thoughts of how did she get in my house and the why she was in my house, be explored.

I squeezed the wings in my palm before dropping them in my pocket. Nothing made sense and it was bothersome.

I sat up in the seat as Angeline pulled the old car into the library parking lot. She threw the car in to park, sighing, "You'd think by now that traffic would not exist. I can walk into a store and the damn place already knows why I am there and what I want by leaching off my smart phone." She reached past me to the backseat, grabbing her bag, "It's 2025. Where's the flying cars?"

I pulled up my hood, pushing the car door open, "It's only 2025, Lily. You have to remember humans became distracted by the materialistic side of life, not the innovative. The ambition to make flying cars was replaced by social media apps and hashtags." I shut the car door, looking up at the bright sun. Letting it grace the exposed parts of my skin. "Plus flying is not all that it's cracked up to be."

Angeline came to the front of the car where I stood, "Says the one who can fly." She linked her arm in mine, "Come angel. Let's go be with old things where we both feel more comfortable."

I smiled, letting her guide me to the entrance. I smiled when I looked away from the sun and at the massive ancient building before us. Still untouched by society's need to renovate, revamp or morph this buildings architecture. The New York Public Library stood grand with its white pillars and welcoming arches. Still looking as it did when it open its doors to the world in 1911. I had been lucky enough to see most of the construction through the years. Now, walking in the front doors to the spacious and open reading areas, it felt like a home to me. The interior was also still untouched, only the additions of computers and small rooms providing high tech research options, was the only sign time moved forward around it.

"I reserved us a side room while you were getting dressed. We have the privacy to search all day and you can take of your hood."

I nodded at Angeline, throwing my empty cup away, "A computer linked to the photography archives?" Angeline winked at me, "But of course. I also have an consultant from the National Archives lined up to chat and look at the photo of our baby vampire." I smirked as Angeline hustled to the private room ahead of me. The woman loved adventure any way she could get it.

I removed my sunglasses and started to follow her. Looking around the large reading area, I saw a a few worn down college students hidden behind walls of books. There was an older gentleman in the middle, pouring over art books and taking notes. Then in the far corner of the room, sat a young man. I had felt his eyes on me the second I walked into the room, but was too caught up in the familiar smells and sights of the library, to pay him to much attention. Now, when I met his eyes, my smile faded. The bright iridescent green eyes gave him away. His flawless skin and auburn hair that caught all the light in the room, were the final clues. The man smiled wider at me, and for whatever reason, I walked over to him. Something about the sadness in his eyes and the way he looked around the room confused, drew me to him.

I sat slowly in the old wooden chair across from him. Noting the books on New York City piled in front of him. There were maps of the country intermingled with maps of the world. I half smiled when I saw Annabelle's book, "Angles on Earth: A Compendium of Two Worlds."

I picked it up, opening to the inside cover page. Reading the dedication, "To L.L. My heart." I sighed and flipped through the book, glancing up at the young man who was silent but staring. "When did you fall?"

He let out a relieved breath, "A week ago. I landed in Vancouver and came here. Someone gave me a train ticket and a business card." He dug in his pocket and slid a thin white business card to me, "My name's Aiden." The card had a local modelling agency address. "I haven't gone to there yet. I came here, to this old library, yesterday. It was the only thing that felt safe."

I picked up the card, reading over the address closer. It was the same agency that had stopped me on the streets a thousand times over the years. "How old are you Aiden?" I crumpled the card in my palm as I looked back in the wide green eyes.

Aiden bit his bottom lip, "520 years old."

I nodded lightly, just a child. I took a breath and against all of my normal rules of when I came across another fallen angel, I spoke. "Don't model. Stay away from the spotlight unless you want the unwanted attention that comes with it." I pointed around the room, "You can be anything you want as long as you're smart about it." I then tapped at my temple, "Buy sunglasses. Our eyes light up when they want, out of our control and it will throw the humans into asking too many questions. Don't let the humans touch you or they will follow you around like entranced dogs." I looked up at the young man, absorbing every word. I smiled lightly, "Watch your wings. They will destroy your clothing any chance they get. Watch your powers on a whole. Don't abuse them and use them discreetly. Humans are far more observant and have too many ways to record everything they see."

I dug around in my pocket, removing the large stack of money I carried. I laid it on the table and pushed it towards Aiden. "Invest wisely and you won't need to work. Lastly, don't waste your time here. Learn what it is you need to and see as much of this planet as you can." I stood up, pushing Annabelle's book back to him, "Find a guild office and sign up with them. The will give you a last name and keep you safe."

I went to walk away, when I turned back. Curiosity stalling me. "What did you do to fall?"

Aiden looked down at his hands, embarrassed. "I...uh...I betrayed the Abusus Potestation Provision. I used my incantations to steal, lie and betray the Archangel of my home district." Aiden looked up with sad green eyes, "I have to spend five hundred years here learning why my powers are a gift and not a tool for greed."

I sighed. Aiden had broken one of the strictest laws in Calderum. Angels were not to use their powers for personal gain. I smiled tightly, hearing Angeline call my name from across the room. I tapped the book with two fingers again, "Find the Guild and make most of your time here, Aiden. Earth can be a beautiful and giving place if you allow it to be." I tucked my hands in my jean pockets, "Just don't let the humans and other creatures here take advantage of you."

I turned to walk away when Aiden spoke, "Wait. What's your name and why did you fall?" His voice was rich with hope of finding a new friend. I looked down at him, "My name isn't important." I paused, debating walking away from him without answering his second question. But the words tumbled out before I could stop them. "I fell because of homicidium angelorum."

I walked away hearing Aiden whisper, "You're Lauren."

I felt my jaw tighten at the sound of my name. I looked over my shoulder one more time, "Remember what I said. Take my advice and you will actually enjoy your sentence."

I didn't look back at Aiden until I was about to close the door on the private room. I half smiled when I saw him buried deep in Annabelle's book, taking notes. I quietly closed the door and pulled up a chair to sit next to Angeline, who was clicking away on the computer like a mad woman. Scanning Bo's picture into the computer.

"Good news Lauren. This new photo identification program will be able to give us a time stamp for the vampire's picture. Then the consultant will be able to run the time and the development process used. Get us a real name for your vampire Bo."

I set my sunglasses down, shaking off my leather jacket. "How long will this take?"

Angeline clicked once, Bo's picture now filling up the screen in front of us, "A couple of hours on the consultants end. If that." She turned and looked at me with a smirk, "Why? You got a hot date or something?"

I shook my head, "No. But I don't want to waste time. I am nervous that Bo might..." I wavered. A sudden fear that letting Bo go had meant she would run. Hide and disappear into the cliché shadows. That I would never see her again. That our last moments and only moments were spent almost killing her then indulging in a verbal spat. I unconsciously out my hand in my pocket. Fingering the wings.

I didn't realize I had zoned out until Angeline poked me with her pen. "Don't put all of your angel eggs in a basket yet." She reached for the scanner, removing the photograph gently. "My gut tells me you are far from done with this girl." She slid the photograph into an envelope, tapping it, "This is your golden ticket. She will be back for it. So relax, Lauren and have a history lesson with me." She tugged my arm to move me closer to the monitor.

When I leaned forward to the screen, I was instantly met with a young nerdy looking man, smiling at us. "Good afternoon Mrs. Pritchard." He looked over at me, "And good afternoon to you Ms. Pritchard. Nice to have you join your mother in this consult on your great great grandmothers photograph. I hope I can fill some holes in your family tree research."

I gave Angeline a side glare, she smirked and winked at me, turning back to the young man. "You must be Justin. You come highly recommended by a friend of mine. Said you were magical with photographs."

Justin grinned, nodding lightly, "Well thank you." He drew his attention to the middle of the screen where the enlarged image of baby Bo was. "Is this your sample or do you also have the original handy?"

Angeline held up the envelope. "Original is right here."

"Ah! Perfect! That will speed up a few things." Justin squinted at the screen, suddenly making me way too self conscious. I slid out of view and pulled on my hood. Justin continued to squint, "Hmm. This is definitely from the 1860's. Tin type photography was born then and I can tell by the fuzzy edges of the image, that it was one of the first mass produced machines." The picture on our screen began to move and rotate. "It's certainly made in the states. Particularly in Georgia." Justin zoomed into the background. "If you'll look closely, Mrs. Pritchard. You can see the faint images of the U.S. And Georgia state flag in the right corner. The plain blue flag with the Georgia coat of arms dates this from 1879 and back. The flag didn't change until after 1879." The image zoomed on Bo's mother. "The womans dress helps pull in a better timeline. The large hoop skirt and long sleeves and how worn it is, puts things at around late 1863. The man's suit is baggy on him and even though you can tell it was once a perfect fit. Meaning he might be a veteran of the Civil War." The image spun a few more times, "Mrs. Pritchard can you examine the original? Find a far corner and touch the smallest amount of water to it and tell me the reaction."

Angeline did as she was instructed. Dabbing the tip of her pinky on her tongue and then finding a small spot in a corner. Touching it. The area immediately turned brown from the faded yellow. Angeline looked at Justin, "It turned brown."

Justin grinned, "Perfect. It means silver nitrate was used in the developing process." A second later an old registry appeared on the screen. "I was able to pull the two photographers in Georgia who used silver nitrate to develop. A hard to come by chemical in those days, so detailed records were kept." Justin leaned back from the screen, "Here we are. One based in Atlanta and the other in Marietta." He scanned the elegant handwriting of that day, "We can eliminate Marietta. This photographer has no record of a man, wife and one daughter." The screen shifted to another registry. Justin grinned again, "Ah ha! We might have a match. Edmund Ellsworth Photography has one entry for a man, his wife with one daughter on July 10th, 1865. The family of Mr. Gerard McCorrigan, Mrs. Susan McCorrigan and Ms. Ysabeau McCorrigan. Paid $2.50 for the family portrait and paid in confederate dollars."

I quickly scribbled the names down, plowing through Angeline's bag to find the small piece of paper I had written vampire's names down on. Angeline chatted with Justin a few more minutes, gathering information I didn't care about now that I had a name. Her name.

I was elbow deep in the old bag when she swatted my shoulder, making me give her a dirty look. "The wings, my dear daughter, do you have them?"

I frowned at her, reaching into my pocket and handing the wings over to her. Angeline held the charm up to the screen. Justin squinting, "Hmm. If there is a mark on the back that looks like a hashtag with a V in the center. Those are from the Victorian Era. possibly late 1890's when silver was abundant and the world was beginning to crave trinkets."

Angeline flipped the wings over, "There is the mark you speak of. A V inside of a hashtag."

Justin looked down, the screen filling with images of the wings charm in different sizes. "Those were mass produced in England by a silversmith named Alvin Rodgerson. This particular charm is meant to be his artistic interpretation of angel wings. He sold hundreds of these as an inspirational guide for the masses and a cherished trinket for metaphysical enthusiasts. Those enthusiasts latched on to the charm as disease began to run rampant in England during that time period. Blood diseases and other infections. Using it like a protection charm of sorts." Justin smiled at us, "That piece you have is extremely rare. Most of Rodgersons work was melted away during World War Two to help the war efforts. A small handful of his pieces exist. That small charm you hold is valued at close to $100,000."

Angeline and I made eye contact. Both knowing instantly that this was Bo's most prized possession and truly hers. If it wasn't it would have been sold and she would not be holding on to her $75 paycheck from the bar. I scribbled a few more notes as Angeline thanked Justin for his time and severed the connection we had.

Angeline nudged me, "So we have a name and a place of birth." She grabbed the piece of paper in my hand. "Any matches?"

I shook my head slowly, "No. I was looking at the wrong names. Elizabeth's, Beauregard's, Betty's. Sadly anything with a B in it that could be hobbled into a Bo nickname." I sighed staring at the photograph. Staring at the happy little Bo before me. Even more curious how the girl became a vampire. "We will have to look in the registry when we go back home. See if Ysabeau was documented upon her rebirth." I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Did vampires ever hit the south? Flood the cities there? I can't seem to recall them in the southern states due to the long days and bright sun." I drifted off. My memories of my time in the south floating in. I had lived in Louisiana, Tennessee, Kentucky, Georgia and the Virgina's. I had indulged in the bourbon and the food of the south. Swept away by the way time felt slower and the people felt nicer down there. Even the daemon and handful of vampires I ran across, seemed gentler.

My time in Georgia was short lived. Coming to the state and the city of Atlanta shortly after the Civil War and Atlanta was rebuilding. Even in the face of surrender and destruction of Atlanta being burned to the ground, the people were kind and the few who knew I was an angel, saw me as a sign that they would be okay. That I was proof to carry on and rebuild.

I didn't stay long in Atlanta. Finding disgust in the Civil War and how humans would destroy one another at the drop of a hat when a disagreement came to pass. I left for France that same year, seeking out a quieter life with humans. Away from war and discourse.

I now wondered if I had stumbled across the little girl I was staring at. If she had looked at me and known immediately like all children do. That I was different. I wondered if Bo would remember me if we had crossed paths then. I closed my eyes, sighing harder. I did not like being this consumed by one thing let alone one person.

"I'm all set Lauren. We can head home or go on to the next clue." Angeline's voice pushed me out of my memory haze. I smiled lightly, "We can go home. But let's stop at the store on the way. I will make dinner tonight." I stood up, handing Angeline her notebooks and picking up my sunglasses. Sliding them on, I opened the door for her.

I turned to look at the far corner of the room. Aiden was still sitting in his spot, reading over books and still looking lost. I grabbed Angeline's elbow as she passed me. "Call the Guild. Have them send someone here."

Angeline shifted her bag on her shoulder, "Why? You smell something? Is there daemons hiding in the corners?"

I motioned to Aiden, "That boy over this is a fallen. He needs guidance before this world swallows him up." I let go of her elbow. "He has your mother's book but that might not be enough." I walked out of the private room. Angeline now next to me, playing with her phone to send off a message to the Guild. "Can't you take him under your wing?" Angeline giggled as I glared at her.

"Ha-Ha." I looked back once more, Aiden staring at me with hopeful ideas I would return to him and take him under my wing. I gave him a reassuring smile and turned away, "I can't. He knows who I am. My crime and my sentence forbids me to guide others or engage in any relationship. I'm meant to live alone and out casted from my own." I reached behind me, slowly drawing my hood up.

Angeline looked at me. The humor in her face gone. "Why were they so hard on you. You've been an amazing person. Caring, giving, brave, selfless, my entire life. All the things I love about you, Lauren."

I could hear the questioning concern in her voice. Not pushing for my long kept secret. The one I finally shared with Aiden, but had yet to share with anyone else.

I pushed the large library doors open. The day was still bright, sunny with the perfect chill of a fall day. I paused at the top of the steps, the sunlight highlighting the archways and for a tiny second I felt like I was back in Calderum.

Angeline's hand came to rest on my back, "Lauren..."

I smiled weakly, suddenly not caring to hold the secret from my oldest friend. My mind was already crowded with a vampire and the unending desire to find her that came from nowhere. "They were hard on my because the Archangels didn't take it well when I murdered one of my own." I looked down in Angeline's wide hazel eyes. "That's why Aiden knows who I am. I'm one of three angels in our history to have committed such a crime. I am also the only one whose sentence was only 500 years. The other two are still on Earth indefinitely. Floating through their immortality with humans."

Angeline stammered to answer me or say anything. I grabbed her hand, "I'm not an evil person or a reckless killer." I paused, not wanting to talk about it further as the pain surfaced quickly. I squeezed her hand, "I did what I did because I had too. To save another." I turned back to the sun, "That story I will tell you as promised, but not today, Lily. Not today." I went to drop her hand, knowing I had changed our friendship. That the angel she knew her entire life, her sometimes babysitter, her mother's only true love, the savior of her dog, was a murderer. I took the steps to walk back to the parking lot when Angeline tugged my hand. "Lauren."

I faced her, removing my sunglasses. My eyes bright from the sun. "You don't have to say it. I understand."

Angeline chuckled, rolling her eyes, "No you don't Angel." She placed a hand on my cheek, "It's startling, yes. To hear the why, but that was a different Lauren. The one I know is the one standing in front of me." She poked at my chest where my heart was, "The woman who fell from the sky and saved my mom. Gave her an incredible life. The woman who gave me life and has been the sister, best friend and sometimes daughter I never had." She grinned as tears found my eyes. "I won't pass judgment on you even after you tell me everything. Because, everything happens for a reason and if it wasn't for you. I would not be standing her. One death gave life to so many, angel."

I clenched my jaw, trying to hold back the tears, but failing. Angeline brushed them away and pulled me into a strong hug. Squeezing me tight. "So many love you angel. It's time you allow yourself the same. Love and forgiveness."

I said nothing, only holding my friend tighter as I let the tears go. Closing my eyes as the heavy weight I carried for 499 years slowly edged away.

Angeline moved out of my arms, smiling, "I'll make dinner tonight. Your favorite. Chicken nuggets and tater tots." She laughed, "For all the knowledge you have about food and cooking, you sure love your kid food."

I sniffled, laughing with her, "I've grown simple in my old age. That and I just really like tater tots." I slid my arm into hers, guiding her back to the car, "If you make dinner, I will make a cake."

Angeline looked at me with bright, excited eyes, "Please tell me it will be a German chocolate cake."

"Anything for you, Lily." Angeline hugged me, issuing a small squeal of joy.

We walked back to the Thunderbird and as I got in, a part of me wanted to stay here on Earth. Stay with Angeline and her family as long as I could. I closed the door to the car, turning up the radio the moment the car started. Even if I wanted to stay, I couldn't. In a few months time I would have to return to Calderum and deal with the second phase of my punishment. Sit in front of the five Archangels and leave it to them to decide where I would go next. I sighed, listening to the oldies station. If only there was someway I could sabotage my own homecoming. I thought for a split second as Angeline sang lightly with the music, I would most likely do it. I had been miserable for most of my time here. But the last hundred years and finding this family that didn't care who or what I was. Made me want to give up Calderum and my wings to stay.

I watched Angeline sing and drive through the city, absently running my fingers over Bo's charm.

If only.

* * *

><p>I snuck away while Angeline was in the kitchen working on dinner as my cake baked in the oven. The woman had refused to buy frozen nuggets, convincing me to allow her to make her own version. I left to her own devices, cutting up organic chicken and rolling the pieces in her secret crust recipe. I moved to the great room, picking up the vampire registry and sitting down by the window. The late afternoon sun hitting the buildings in the distance perfectly. Giving the feel of living in a painting the way the shadows were overly dark and the highlights overly bright.<p>

I laid the heavy book on my lap, flipping to the daywalkers section. Scanning nervously for a Ysaebau McCorrigan in the lines of names. Fifteen pages and nothing. My frustration grew with every page. I had plenty about this woman, but I craved more information. More knowledge of Bo. Who she was and how she became a vampire. How old she really was, etc.

Page sixteen and seventeen held nothing. I almost closed the book and threw it on the floor when I hit the final page. In the middle I found her.

Ysabeau A. McCorrigan. Human date of birth: October 11th, 1860. Atlanta, Georgia. Vampire date of birth" April 4th, 1891. On a passenger ship from New York City to London, England. See Guild's Brooklyn outpost for further.

I grinned, slamming the book in excitement. Bo was a very young vampire. About 134 years old. Explaining much of her bold and brazen ways. I set the book on the floor, standing up to look out the window fully. I folded my arms, hiding my hands in the long sleeves of my grey sweater.

Angeline and I would go to the Brooklyn outpost tomorrow. Read about Bo and how she became a vampire. I also hoped the vampire who changed her would be listed. If I could not find Bo, I at least wanted to find reasons why I made her sick and why I was inexplicably drawn to her. I chewed at my bottom lip, deep down I really wanted to only find her. So I could see her again. Talk to her, hear her voice and just simply be around her.

I shook my head, trying to shake out the silly thoughts. I glanced at the clock, my cake would be ready in a few minutes. I turned from the window and to head back in the kitchen, when I heard the floor above me creak once. Then twice as if someone was in the spare bedroom directly above the great room.

My skin prickled as I stared at the ceiling. Angeline was still in the kitchen, singing and clanging pots and pans around. I took a step, the creak coming once again. My stomach twisted at the feeling slowly creeping in. I waited until I heard two more creaks and something sliding across the floor. I moved quickly, almost flying through the great room and up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, I saw the bedroom door was open. Angeline and I both closed the door as we left for the library. The room's window had a slight air leak and would chill the hallway if the door was left open. I crept towards the door, my heart beginning a slow, steady pound. I pushed my hands out of the sleeves, feeling them warm up and glow gently with light energy. A part of me was in on defense, the other part already knew who was in the room.

A step away from the door, her scent hit my nose. Stilling me completely. I breathed deeply the lavender scent, mesmerized by the effect it had on my heart. I forced my feet to move, nerves rising as I walked into the doorway.

Bo was digging under blankets, throwing pillows to the center and tearing through their cases. I stayed back, watching her. The bruises around her neck were gone, but she still looked hungry. Yanking at sheets and blankets with a desperate look on her face. Even desperate, the woman was gorgeous and I couldn't resist looking at her. The way her brow furrowed. The way she bit her bottom lip in frustration. I watched the way her body moved. Graceful even in her hurried movements.

I swallowed hard, I was certainly attracted to this vampire on many levels and it confused and excited me like nothing before. I watched Bo until she grunted, bending to look under the bed. Giving me a full view of how tight her pants really were. I felt my face grow flush with heat and I broke away from staring at her bent over. My eyes dropping to the floor.

My hand went to the back pocket of my jeans where I had tucked Bo's wallet after leaving the library. I pulled it out slowly, holding it up, I cleared my throat. "Are you looking for this, Ysabeau?"

Bo froze. Slowly taking her time to stand up. I could almost hear her heart beat from where I stood. It took her a moment to turn around and face me. When she did, her eyes met mine with an intensity that made me gasp lightly. I held out the wallet and spoke, trying to control the tremble in my voice, "You...it fell out of your jacket."

Bo squinted at me, taking one step so she could snatch the wallet from my hand. "Of course it did."

My hand still hung in the air when I blurted, "Are you okay?"

Bo ignored me, digging in her wallet to make sure everything was there. Her face darkening when she couldn't find picture, "Where are the things you took?" She looked up at me with rage filled eyes.

I turned my hand up to calm her down, "Downstairs. Safe. We took it to the library. To research it and to try to find you."

Bo huffed, "I want it now." She stared at me, then looked away. Something coming over her face I couldn't read. She focused on poking deeper in the wallet, specifically in the middle pocket where I found the wings. I watched the color in her face rise when she saw that they were missing. Her head shot up, her eyes now glowing as she moved closer, "Where are my win...where is my charm?"

I dug in my front pocket, taking the wings out and palming them. I had to use this moment to banter with her. Try to get her to stay, anything to keep her near me a little longer to find out more about her. "I have them. I will give them back if you promise to stay and give me a few minutes."

Bo's jaw clenched, shaking her head, "No. Give them back and let me leave. I don't want to answer your questions." She shoved the wallet in her jacket, "Ever since I met you, angel, it's been. It's been enough. You made me sick, I'm still sick. I can't eat anything because of you. I have had to quit my job. I have to find a new place to live, away from this city." Bo sputtered angrily, looking right at me, "I can't stop think..." She shook her head, stopping. I knew what she was going to say.

I held out the wings in my fingertips. Taking a huge breath as Bo quickly reached for them. I acted, catching her hand in mine.

The thick energy was still there when we touched, making my heart throb and my breathing quicken. Bo went to tug her hand way, but I held it tight, gently. "You can't stop thinking about me, right?" I watched Bo look away from me. I stepped closer, the energy between us giving me courage. "You feel it too, don't you, Ysabeau. When we touch its intense, electric. The last thing you want to do is pull away, but you do. Because the feeling scares the shit out of you. Because in your life you've never felt anything like it, and it's frightening as much as it is exciting." I was speaking faster the moment I felt Bo's hand relax in mine.

She looked up in my eyes slowly. Hers glassy. I smiled, moving closer and whispering, "I feel it too. I feel it all. That's why I have been searching for you." I was inches away from Bo. My heart and body acting on its own, encouraged by the energy radiating between us. Bo closed her eyes, "Please. Just give me my things and let me go."

I ignored her whispered request. My free hand cupped her cheek. Her skin felt soft and cool against my palm. The warmth and the strange tingling energy increased when I completed the connection between the two of us. The feelings of the connection was growing. Almost overpowering me like it did that first day we met. I pushed through it, focusing on Bo and how I had to convince her of everything in the spare seconds we had.

I could feel and see her wanting to break free from me, the connection. "Bo. Tell me you don't feel it and I will let you go." I kept my voice soft, only loud enough for her and I to hear it. Bo looked up, her brown eyes were glowing bright. Touches of gold in her irises. Her chest was rising and falling heavily. I could feel her heart pound under my hand all the way into her cheek. Her eyes flicked to my lips then back up to my eyes. The energy was still building, threatening to break us if I faltered. I swallowed hard, letting my heart speak for me and what I needed to do next. What I wanted to from the moment I watched her sleep in my spare bedroom.

I took a deep breath, moving closer to the vampire. Bending just enough to let my lips brush hers, waiting for a sign that I was wrong about this bold move I was attempting. Instead I felt her breath hitch and she moved closer. Our lips touching tentatively before I removed the last space holding us back. My lips met hers. I felt Bo push the kiss deeper, but I kept it innocent. Fighting hard to not lose my senses in the way she felt in my arms as I kissed her. The energy scared me to take it further than a gentle but intensely passionate kiss. Even when I felt her push again, kiss me back and press her body closer against mine, I held back. I marveled at how soft and warm her lips were. Surprised feeling that from a vampire.

What surprised me more was the sense of completion I felt in the instant our lips connected. The way my heart beat harder and easier.

Bo gently pulled back from the kiss, tears on the edge of her eyes. She reached up and covered my hand on her cheek. In a hoarse, barely audible whisper, she spoke, "I do feel it." She leaned deeper into my hand. Her mouth opening slightly to speak.

"Hey hot wings, did you forget about you cake? I had to take it out five minutes ago to put the tater tots in." Angeline's voice boomed into the intense silence of the room. Turning to look over my shoulder to see her walk in the room, her eyes wide like dinner plates as she saw Bo in the room, in my arms. "Oh. My."

I dropped my hands from Bo. The energy dissipating with the broken connection. "It's okay, Lily. She's here for her things." I took a step towards Angeline, "Can you get the photograph and bring it up here?" Angeline made no move, only staring in my eyes. A thousand and one questions penetrating in one hard gaze. "Sure, Lauren." She took a step back.

The cold air hit us both like a wave. Angeline looked past me, "Hm. Looks like the vampire isn't staying for dinner." She motioned to the window. Now wide open, the curtains fluttering with incoming breeze.

Bo was gone. Obvious she had taken the long way out. My heart dropped in my stomach, "Dammit. I was close to getting her to stay, talk to me." I absently looked at the hand that held the wings. They were also gone with Bo. I walked to the window, taking deep breaths of her scent that still was heavy in the room. I looked out on the alley below. It was empty. Just a small dent on the top of the dumpster lid below. Telling me Bo had landed safely and ran off.

I closed the window, trying hard not to slam it out of frustration. I threw the curtains close and turned to Angeline. Still staring at me like a mother catching her kid in the middle of a dirty deed. "Did I maybe just see you kissing the vampire?"

I said nothing, busying myself with fixing the bed and pillows Bo had tossed around. I felt Angeline's eyes follow me, "Lauren. Did she tell you anything?"

I threw a pillow, "She feels it to. She kissed me back and you interrupted whatever it was she was about to tell me." I threw another pillow, "I have no way to find her. She breaks into my damn house. Tears up the bed and I call I can think of to do is kiss her instead of interrogating her like I need too."

Angeline came to my side, handing me a pillow, looking at me a with a softer gaze. "And what did you feel, Lauren."

I paused taking the pillow from her, clenching my jaw, I huffed, "I felt complete. For the first time here on this planet, I felt complete. I felt something that eased my heart." I looked away, embarrassed, "No offense to your mother, you know I loved her."

Angeline grabbed my shoulder, making me look her way, "My mother wasn't your soul mate." She patted my arm, walking out of the room, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

I set the last pillow on the bed. My hands on my hips, I let the realization of Angeline's words sink in. Whatever Bo and I were, it was something I now wanted. Wanted to find her, explore this soul mate idea and how it all worked between an angel and a vampire. More than anything, I wanted to find her so I could kiss her again.

I glanced at the window, how long could I keep chasing Bo before I had to give up and shut my heart back down and wait to go home. Her fear was something I didn't think I could break through even as I broke through my own. We were an impossible feat, two races of creature never intended to be together let alone the same room cordially. I sighed hard and left the room, closing the door behind me.

My fear was that my heart had finally found what Annabelle wanted me to find and it truly scared me more than facing the five Archangels. The fear that I had found my soul mate and that I would have the chance to feel. I shook my head, tucking my hands back in my sleeves. I had to focus on the reality of things. Bo had run again and it was now left to me to make the decision to chase her or leave this silly idea as a just that. A silly idea and nothing more.

I closed my eyes standing at the top of the stairs, the smells of dinner filling the lower level. All I could think of and feel was the way she felt in my arms and how nothing ever felt so right and I knew never would again.

I opened my eyes, rubbing them. Realizing my heart had already made the decision. I would find Bo, no matter what, in the time I had left. I had too.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner wasn't as awkward as I expected. Angeline would smile at me and prattle on about soul mates and emphasize that I should read all the reference material she had brought. I would then change the subject to other things. Other things like planning the day trip to Brooklyn with a stop at one of my favorite restaurants. That moved the conversation into me recounting the days when I worked with some of the best pastry chefs this world had ever seen in Germany. Spending the pre-world war two years throwing around flour and sugar, not gauze bandages and grenades like the rest of the world was starting to pick up. I traded the flour for bandages when I could no longer stand by and watch the world tear itself apart, no matter how hard I tried.

My German chocolate cake put Angeline into a blissful state and a delicate food coma. I carried her to bed after she passed out over a cup of coffee by the fireplace. Never finishing her sentence of what I wanted in the morning for breakfast. I laid my old friend down in her massive soft bed, covering her in a thick blanket and smiling as she rolled deep into the blankets and pillows. Snoring away into dreams of pastries and cakes still to be had in her life.

I left her, returning to my own room. I peeled off the sweater I had worn, replacing it with a thin white tank top but keeping my jeans and boots on. I was not tired, far from it, but I didn't want to satiate my anxious state with books or magazines. I took in a slow breath and walked up to the roof. It was a bit after midnight, the perfect time of night in this city for me to stretch out my wings. The air traffic would thin between the hours of midnight and four a.m. I held my head up at the sky. The dark rosy color of the light pollution met the dark black sky before shifting into the dotted lights of the stars high above where any human eye could reach. I pulled my hair free from the ponytail I had it during dinner, my hair to falling down to my shoulders and letting the slight wind have its way with it.

I kept my eyes up as I climbed the roof ledge, letting my wings slowly come out and grace the roof top with their gentle golden glow. I pushed my shoulders back, my wings stretching out to their full length to flutter in the way they did right before I took flight. I stepped from the ledge after a minute, lifting up into the cool night air. My wings drawing me up into the sky and above the city. In two minutes I was high enough above the city that it looked like a glowing, throbbing heart of light. The city lifelines of electricity created a spectacular image that I secretly loved every time I saw it.

I hovered between the two worlds, the man made light show below me, looking up at the bright constellations that were clear and so bright, I felt like I could touch them. I was well above the clouds and smog of the city that not even the airplanes and other human flight machines would ever see a sight like this. I smiled to myself, when I flew this high it was one of the few times I felt at peace. I was free from my sentence on earth and yet I was still nowhere near home. I was free in this space from the bindings, physical and emotional, of the two worlds.

It was rare for me to fly, but tonight I needed the peace. I needed the stars and the darkness to clear out the noise of the day. The noise of all the emotions Bo's presence thrust into me, the noise of all the thoughts in my head, questioning me over and over. Why her? Why now? Etc. It was all so much and I needed the utmost peace to reclaim my strength and sanity. I was not used to feeling like this, even before I fell. I had always been so in control of my feelings and my heart. Always doling it out in small, careful doses.

I hovered for a few more minutes before moving on and moving through the city from above. Flying leisurely as I looked at the city beneath me and how it truly never seemed to sleep. New York City was the only city I had ever experienced that refused to shut down and call it a night. It often felt like it had something to prove because of the reputation it was given as a joke hundreds of years ago.

I flew through Chinatown, enjoying how that part of the city had a red and yellow tint to it from all of the neon signs and paper lanterns. I flew over the financial district and towards the Hudson River. I wanted to search out a spot to land along the river bank, one where I could walk for a few blocks and let the sounds of the river settle me more. Let the memories of New Jersey being vast farmland combat the cityscape it now was.

I didn't quite make it to the river. A news helicopter forced me to the ground in Soho when its desire to capture a high speed car chase first, created a circular roadblock to my evening flight path. I had to touch down at the edge of Soho and duck into an alley as the helicopter spotted me and threw its spotlight at the back of my wings. Almost blinding me and the poor dumb pilot.

Leaning against the brick wall, I stared at the helicopter until it finally turned and went back to its initial focus. I groaned looking down; I was still only wearing the tank top that now had long tears in the back. The night was cool by the jackets and sweatshirts of the people passing by. I would be noticed in a few steps. I scanned the streets outside of the alley. There was a cheesy tourist shop down the block. I could pop in and grab a sweatshirt or a long sleeved shirt. I shook my head at my unusual lack of preparation; I didn't even bother to grab my sunglasses.

I gathered my hair back up into a tight bun. The less hair that caught the light, the better off I was. For a split second I thought about risking it and flying back home, but the news helicopter circled overhead and made it clear it was not leaving anytime soon. There was now a barricaded gunman a few blocks from where I stood. I could hear the eager news anchor giving the play by play on the television in the apartment seven floors above me.

I sighed, "Shit." I would walk a few blocks and try flying again. I folded my arms across my chest and held my head down, stepping out onto the streets. I wanted to make it clear that I was in a hurry and should not be bothered. All I had to do was make it a few blocks and I could fly home. Thankfully the streets were thin with people on this block. I shoved my hands deeper into my arms and continued to walk with a sense of determination, a sense of determination to make it back home without being accosted or stopped by anyone.

I walked quickly to the street corner, occupying my steps with some gentle eavesdropping. Couples talking and fighting. Restaurant staff chattering on about bad tips and how they would not be able to pay the bills with said bad tips, or about the new headshots needed for that next great audition. I smiled, listening. Listening to how remarkable simple and monotonous humans were. Only a handful of goals in mind. Find love, have a family, get a good education, get a good job then countdown to retirement. An endless cycle of living unfilled because of the time limits they faced.

I smirked when I caught the snippets of one waitress telling another that if she wasn't married by the age of thirty, what was the point of life? I almost stopped, turned back to find the girl. Tell her and show her what the point of life was and that she was much more than the nuclear family they all craved for.

Instead I was stopped by the wind carrying Bo to me. Her scent strong and fresh as if she was in my arms again. I folded my arms tighter, squeezing my own ribs as my eyes dropped to stare at the concrete sidewalk. I should go home, I needed to go home. Go to bed and save the hunt for morning. Not go creeping in the night as her scent begged me to do. Follow the unique and addictive perfume in the air that was Bo's. I swallowed a few times, only making her scent stick thicker in my senses, driving me wild. My heart began to pull the rest of my body to follow the trail and see where it led me.

I stayed frozen where I stood. An internal battle raging forth of what I should do versus what I and my heart wanted. A few people brushed past me in this state, mumbling words that I was blocking the way like an asshole. One man jostled me hard, knocking me back a step. He looked over his shoulder with irritation, "You might be pretty but you're not that pretty. Make some room for the rest of us." His tone and the edge in his voice tore my eyes away from the sidewalk to look right in his.

The shitty look on his face disappeared when he saw my iridescent gold eyes. I smiled weakly and looked away, "Sorry about that." I grumbled the apology and started walking past him. He was still transfixed on my eyes like most are when they see them.

"Hey, wait. You must be cold." His voice was softer, kinder.

I glanced at him, confused, and then realized what I was wearing. I shook my head and made up a having a hot flash excuse. The man yanked off his New York Mets sweatshirt and handed it to me, "Take this. You're shivering." He smiled lightly and shoved the sweatshirt towards my arms, grazing my bare skin with his hand. I was shivering, but not from the cold. It was Bo's scent making me shiver and I had no idea why.

When I saw the look, I took the sweatshirt, quickly pulling it on and burying my hands in the sleeves. I mumbled a thank you and looked down the street for a fast exit. The sweatshirt was oddly warm and comforting. A light scent of musk mixed with a man's cologne wafted up from the material. It was nice but it did little to overpower Bo's scent that still attacked me in every breath I took.

I crossed my arms, taking the steps to walk away when a hand on my arm held me back. I swung my head around to the man, preparing to lash out at him about kindness not being a green light to hit on me. He was still smiling as he released my arm, "It's okay angel. I have no fight with you. Just surprised to see one of you down here on this side of town." He looked around the buildings, "This is vampire territory." He looked back at me, his blue eyes now shimmering a light grey around the iris.

I took a step back, picking up the small clues I was too distracted to notice about the vampire in front of me. His pale, flawless skin, the glowing iris that all vampires carried and the musk scent. I clenched my jaw, "I'm leaving. I was forced to land here."

The vampire nodded, "I have no reason to ask you to leave, unlike the others would." He stared at me fore second, his brow furrowing, "However, there have been some small rumors about a blonde angel that made one of the young ones sick when she stupidly saw an angel as food." His hand shot out, "My name is Carsten."

I hesitated taking his hand, making the vampire hold it up in a sign of understanding before dropping it back down to his side, "I belong to the guild and have no issues with angels or any other creature." He dug out a business card from his front pocket, handing it over to me. "If you're looking for Ysabeau, her apartment is the next block, first left and two down. I just left her." I opened my mouth to contest his comments, he shook his head. "It's okay Lauren. I have the power to see in the minds of all." Carsten stepped closer, shoving the card into my balled fist, and then covered it with his cold hand. "You and I will meet again. The clans and the elders are interested in Ysabeau's encounter with you and her resulting sickness." He moved his hand from mine, "Go. See her. Maybe you can figure out why she cannot eat."

Carsten stepped back, still smiling, "I will see you and your friend at the Brooklyn outpost tomorrow. We can talk further there in privacy." The vampire winked at me, "Bring the sweatshirt with you, it is one of my favorites."

I looked down at the worn blue sleeves, "You can have it back now. I don't need it."

Carsten was gone when I looked back up. There was no trace of him or sign that he had actually ever been standing in front of me. It was as if he vanished with the air.

I clenched my jaw, flicking the business card while reading it. "Carsten Reid. Alchemist/Metallurgist" In bold red print across a thick white card glared up at me. The address and phone number were for the Brooklyn outpost. I sighed, frustrated and shoved the card in my back pocket. The last thing of many things I didn't need was a vampire interested in me and my connection to Bo. Carsten was old and powerful. Only the very old vampires had the skill to read angels thoughts. A skill honed over centuries to navigate past the natural blockers of our own mental incantations. Incantations that was involuntary like blinking the eye and breathing. It was our natural born gift to be able to evade corruption from outsiders.

I sucked in a deep breath, staring down the street, Bo's scent returning to my nose. This time I didn't hesitate with overthinking. I let my feet and my heart carry me in the direction of her apartment. Carsten's comments and directions ringing in my ear. He had me worried and intrigued. Worried about Bo and her lack of feeding. Intrigued that why in less than twenty four hours did one encounter already spread though the vampire grapevine.

It was possible Bo reached out for help, advice when I made her sick. My steps quickened at the thought. I didn't need vampires knocking on my door demanding their own answers to why an angel and a vampire had met. Why had Bo fed from me and why now she was sicker? Those whys would lead to asking about our connection each time we touched. Questions I wanted to answer first before an ancient race sought it best to interrogate me.

I turned the corner, Bo's scent leading the way without me having to actually look at the buildings. I decided to sneak through the alley and utilize the fire escape to get a first look in her apartment before I went to the front door.

Bo's apartment was on the fourth floor of an apartment building filled with vampires. I could smell the different scents, full of musk, clover and rather sickening when they all rolled into one giant cloud of vampire stink. There were a couple of humans in the building, obvlivious to their surroundings and neighbors. I whispered a distraction incantation, hoping that any and all of the vampires in the building would be affected and be equally oblivious to my arrival.

I sat in the shadows the fire escape offered, sitting right outside her apartment. There were two large windows that gave me a wide open view inside. It seemed the brunette vampire could not be bothered to use curtains or blinds. The first window allowed me to look in on her living room. Sparsely decorated and furnished, it felt empty and cold. As if the person only slept there, not actually lived there. I scanned the room, spotting her leather jacket and other pieces of clothing discarded on the wooden floor. Discarded in a pattern that told me she walked as she undressed, dropping the item as soon as it was free from her body.

I continued looking around the living room, hoping to spot anything that would give me more information about the mysterious vampire who had me borderline obsessed. I glared at a small table that held a few magazines and what looked to be photographs. I crept closer to the window to get a better look when I heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the second window.

It was a loud noise that sounded if a body had fallen to the floor, collapsed to the floor to be more specific. I moved to the second window, this one looking in on her bedroom. Like the living room, her bedroom was bare. Only a large bed with deep purple sheets, sat in the center of the room. A small lamp meant for a table was on the floor, illuminating the room with pale yellow light. There was a handful of books stacked up neatly next to the light.

Then there was Bo. Sitting on the floor against the edge of the bed, wearing only a grey tank top and pale violet boxers, she held her head in her hands. I felt guilty when my eyes wandered to her bare legs and bare arms. Even as pale and almost grey as they were, they still enticed me in a way that I had not felt in a long time. I wanted to run my hands over those legs and arms, bring warmth to the cool skin of the beautiful vampire.

I closed my eyes and chastised whatever it was driving my thoughts in that direction. I was here to find out if she was okay, not how she would fit in my arms if we ever shared a bed. I took a step back, deciding now would be the best time for me to leave. Bo was alive but tired. I would come back in the morning and properly and politely come to the front door.

I went to turn and climb over the fire escape railing when the soft whimper pushed my eyes open and back at Bo.

She was still leaning against the bed, her arms now down at her side and she was shaking as if she was crying. I returned to the window to get a better look. Bo was definitely crying and looked beyond sickly, hungry. Her face was gaunter than the last time I saw her. Her big, beautiful brown eyes lacked the sparkle I had always seen. The dark circles under her eyes were thicker and deeper and the bruises I had given her had returned. More prominent now. It was clear the woman was starving and struggling.

Bo suddenly slid to the floor, falling on to her side, sobbing. Her left hand fell open to reveal the wings charm in her palm. Her mouth moved, her voice barely above a raspy whisper. "Defend us in battle; be our protection against the malice and snares of the devil."

Her voice faded with every word she spoke of the human's prayer to St. Michael. Bo eventually tapered off and appeared to fall asleep. Her breathing ragged and shallow. Something was wrong and I felt the pangs of fear that I was watching Bo fade away from starvation. I was now compelled to do something, anything, but I had no idea how to help her. I had already made her sick with my own blood and from what Carsten suggested, she was unable to feed from anyone else. My blood was poison and I dared not to find a sacrifice on the street.

I stared at Bo for a moment, trying to find a solution. When an idea hit me, I stepped to the edge of the fire escape and prepared to fly. I would fly to the hospital I once worked at and break into the blood bank. Bring Bo some pure, clean blood. Leave it for her or risk it and feed it to her intravenously. Let her feed until her starvation was no longer an imminent threat. I had to do whatever I could for the vampire, I had done this to her and if she died. I shook my head before finishing the thought. I didn't want to think that far.

I took a deep breath and looked up into the sky; it would only take a few minutes to go to the hospital and return. Bo could last that long.

As my foot left the edge I heard a thick growl behind me followed by the sharp, piercing pain of claws digging deep into the flesh of my arms. I swung my head around to see a demon in mid-transition licking its sharp teeth, preparing to bite deep in my neck. It was a young demon, one who had yet to find a master and learn to control its need to eat anything in sight and control the hunger. It looked a mix between human and the red blotchy skin of a burn victim. Obvious the demon was still learning how to mask its true identity. The thing grunted, growled at me, digging deeper with its black razor like claws. The pain was excruciating and burned like open flames against my skin. I went to grab the claws and pry them free from my arms, "You will not survive me." My voice was loud, filled with anger and frustration.

The demon laughed, sinking its teeth into my right shoulder. The burning of its teeth forced a scream from me. Demons were nowhere near as powerful as angels. This one was a child, but even young, the claws and teeth burned like they were the sun. I lost my footing from the pain raging through my body and fell back into the demon. Slamming the both of us into the brick wall with a collective grunt. My hands lit up with white golden light, my wings wanted to come out but I held back. If they came out in such a close proximity, the demon would get stuck on the wings and it would take more of my power to remove them. Power I needed to save Bo after this fight was over. I had to pry this beast off and then end its life.

I could barely focus from the pain as the demon began to gnaw at my flesh. The blood hot as it rolled down my arms and my back. I reached across, grabbing the claws in my arms. The demon screamed as the white light seared its flesh on touch, forcing it to release me. I ripped the claws from my skin, groaning loudly at the pain still lingering. I went to turn and face the demon, but was stopped again when it bit into the side of my neck. Immediately forcing my hands to release its claws and reach for the head that was chewing on my neck. The heat from the bite mixed with the new rivers of hot blood rolling down my skin, my body began to glow. An involuntary act to start healing. My body was aware that I was losing blood and seriously injured. I couldn't move quick enough as my body naturally wanted to disengage and heal. Run away from the threat.

I took deep breaths through my nose, finding the strength to push more light energy to my hands and away from my wounds. I began to murmur the incantation that would help ease the pain. I was infuriated and wanted to destroy this creature and I was now fully justified to do so. It had attacked me without grounds or a warning. I reached back once more for the demon's head. It's supernatural strength had me at a disadvantage at this point. I was weak and weakening by the second. It's strength amplified by every bite and every bit of blood it took from me.

All I had to do was clasp both hands around its skull. I raised my legs up, propping my feet against the rail and kicked back. Sending both of us through the glass window of Bo's bedroom. The sound of shattering glass was loud and piercing, making me cringe.

The move had released the demons teeth from my neck and gave me more room to reach for its head even as I was still wrapped in its arms. My glowing hands moved slowly. Too slowly but I was losing control. I yelled, finding the energy I needed to finish this.

As my hands brushed the sides of the beast's skull, I heard it shriek. A shriek followed by a loud snapping, cracking sound. Then nothing.

The beast fell away completely from my body. Letting mine collapse to the cool wooden floor. I rolled to my side to stand up to see what happened to the demon.

Bo was standing over the crumpled beast. Her hands wrapped around the twisted head of the demon. She threw the body to the side and looked up at me. Her brown eyes radiating fear, relief and exhaustion. She stumbled towards the bed, grabbing the edge as she fell to the mattress. "He was going to kill you. I had to stop him…." Her words ceased when the brown eyes rolled to the back of her head. I caught her before her limp body struck the floor.

Feeling how light and cold she was, I no longer cared about my injuries or the dead beast on the floor. I only cared that the vampire in my arms had a very faint pulse and skin that felt like pure ice. Bo was starving and had used her last remaining strength to break the neck of the demon and save me.

She saved me.

I didn't waste time thinking or analyzing. I scooped her up in my arms, whispering, "Hold on Bo. Hold on for a few more minutes." I felt the shake in my voice as I climbed out the broken window. My wings cutting through the fabric of Carsten's sweatshirt like a hot blade through butter.

I held Bo close to my chest as I took flight. I had to get her home, then I had to get her blood. I only allowed those two thoughts to swim in my mind. I dared not let the other emotions take over. The emotions that now told me what I was feeling for this woman in my arms. It was everything Angeline told me and more. I couldn't lose it now.

I flew fast and without regard for the few airplane that were in my way. All that mattered was I got Bo back to my house as fast as possible. I held my hand against her neck, keeping track of how slowly her heart beat. I didn't have much time. I also felt my stomach drop at the lack of the throbbing energy that was always there when Bo and I touched. Now all I felt was the cold.

Vampires could not survive very long if they did not eat after a poisoning. Since their bodies had no fat stores or other nutrients to feed off like humans or other human like entities. They were truly dead inside and survived on a purely liquid diet that only kept them fed and healthy if they "ate" multiple times a day. Similar to an infant with formula.

* * *

><p>Landing at the front door, I kicked it open. Shattering the hinges within the wood frame. Sending the door off to the side into the great room. I ran to my bedroom, meeting a frazzled and frightened Angeline in the hallway. A metal baseball bat clutched in her hands. "What the hell was that Lauren?!"<p>

Her words dropped with her eyes. Landing on the vampire in my arms. I pushed past her and into my room. Setting Bo gently on the bed, I pushed hair from her face. Feeling how cold her skin was, "I'll be back." I stood up looking at Angeline in the eyes, "She needs blood. Now."

I walked away before her questions of what happened and why I was covered in blood and bite marks rained down. I ran down the stairs, catching a glimpse of my old friend dragging her large bag of metaphysical tricks into the bedroom. I took one step through the destroy doorway and lifted off. My wings carrying me to the hospital in less than a minute. I landed on the rooftop and snuck in through the laundry access stairwell. Running at full tilt through the basement, I raced to the back where I knew the blood bank kept the overflow stores from donations.

Punching in the access code, I let out a sigh. I had badgered security to work on updating and changing the codes for months. And for once I was grateful they appeared not to care and were fairly lazy on a whole. Taking long strides in the cooler, I snatched a cloth thermal bag from a side table and opened the closest cooler. I took the freshest donations, only a day or two old.

Throwing a small stack of blood in the bag, I ignored being selective. Grabbing multiples of all the different blood types. I knew vampires were not discerning in types, just as long as it was clean, red and preferably human. But I wanted to make sure I had everything I could to save Bo.

When I was satisfied that I had enough, I left the room. Grabbing IV supplies on the way out. I had taken a large amount of blood, but I didn't clean them out. I knew that the blood bank would be doing another donation drive in two days. They would replenish what I took plus some.

I ran back up the stairs, not waiting to even step on the gravel rooftop before letting my wings free. I flew home faster than I had ever in my five hundred years on this planet. My mind centered on one thing and one thing alone. Save Bo.

I continued to ignore the myriad of emotions swirling in my stomach and up around my heart, begging to let me feel them. I had no idea what they wanted or what they wanted to tell me that I didn't already know. All I knew was that I could not let the vampire die and it wasn't purely out of a simple need to repay her for saving my life. I wanted her around me, I wanted to know and explore why she captured my life like she had.

Landing back at the house, I picked up the broken door and shoved it in the doorway. Just enough that it couldn't be moved but it would also keep my house secure. I ran upstairs, finding Angeline had wrapped Bo in blankets and was whispering to her.

I dropped the blood on the bed, digging into the bag for the supplies I would need. "Is she still breathing."

Angeline stood, helping me unroll the IV lines and prepare Bo for a transfusion. "Barely. Her heart is slowing down with every breaths and her skin is so cold, I can't bear to touch it."

I nodded, clenching my jaw as I felt exactly what she meant when Bo's arm was resting in my hand. It was like pure ice. I swallowed hard and inserted the IV needle in her vein the same second Angeline attached the first bag of blood. Rolling it between her hands to warm it up as best as she could.

We both watched as the blood fell into Bo's veins. Tracing thin blue lines up in her arm under the translucent, pale skin. I let out a slow breath at the sight of her body taking the blood quickly and eagerly. Angeline looked at me, still rolling the blood bag, "Care to fill me in? Maybe start with what the hell chewed on your neck. Those aren't vampire love bites."

I looked away, removing another bag of blood to warm up in my hands. "Demon. It was a demon." I cringed as the adrenaline started to leave my body and the bites began to burn hotly on my neck and arms. I went to tell Angeline to wait until later and I would tell her everything, when Bo suddenly let out a strange guttural sound, sitting up in the bed. She rolled to the side, covering her mouth, her abdomen clearly clenching in spasm.

"She's going to throw up. I have seen that look a thousand times on my grandkids." Angeline rushed to the bathroom and came out with the empty trash can. Just in time to thrust it under Bo as she retched and the smell of blood, warm blood hit the air. Bo threw up a handful of times before falling back in the bed, mumbling, "No blood. No blood." Her hand found the IV and yanked it free from her arm before rolling on her side in a ball. Crying and repeating her desperate words.

The slow panic hit Angeline and I at the same time. Angeline covered it up by cleaning up the mess on the bed. She wouldn't look at me, but I could clearly see the panic shift to fear. Fear we now had no way to save the crying woman in my bed. I whispered, "What do we do Lily?"

Angeline let out a sigh, a sigh of defeat, "I don't think there is anything we do but make her comfortable. I've never seen or heard of a vampire get sick from pure blood. This goes beyond blood poisoning and my knowledge of vampires." She looked up quickly at me, "We make her comfortable, Lauren. That's all we can do."

I shook my head as anger began to take over, "No, call the guild. Find someone who can come over." I began reaching for Bo to sit her up and start another IV. I was angry that this woman was going to die after upsetting my life like she had. Throwing my five hundred year old routine off. Angry for her giving me hop and making my heart ache like it did whenever I looked at her. "I can't let her die."

I held a limp Bo in my arms, holding back the sound that wanted to come when I felt her heart beat slower and slower. I knew what it meant, but I refused to accept it. "Help me Lily." The distress in my voice betrayed the attempt at a firm request.

Angeline's hand covered mine as I went to insert a fresh needle. "Lauren." Her voice was soft and firm with resignation. "I pulled all of the expert literature on vampires the guild has. Not even Arkady could explain this or help the girl." She tugged at my hand, "We can't force what her body does not want."

Angeline pulled harder at my hand, forcing me to look at her, "There's nothing we can do."

I shook my head harder, tears filling my eyes, "No, there has to be something." I stared at Bo. Her face now far beyond gaunt and pale. Her cheeks and eyes sunken. "I did this to her, Lily. I have too…."

I didn't finish the sentence. The guilt hit me like an avalanche. All of the guilt I carried and buried for the last five hundred years began choking at me. Guilt that I had done what I did in Calderum. Guilt that I had not stayed with Annabelle regardless of what our neighbors and the world thought. Guilt that I successfully killed the vampire in front of me. The woman in front of me that had somehow found the path to open my heart up like I always craved it to be. The woman I knew I was falling in love with and yet kept fighting it because it didn't any damn sense. Guilty because I didn't want it to make sense until right now as Bo slipped away from me with every breath.

I closed my eyes, hearing Angeline tell me to go downstairs, that she would watch over Bo. I didn't listen to her; my thoughts were overtaken by running through any last minute options I had left.

I opened my eyes when the crazy idea hit me. A mangled hypothesis drawn out as I recalled what Bo told me and what I had seen. I took a deep breath and stood up, gently laying Bo back on the bed before walking to the bathroom. I dug out an old straight edge razor in the drawer. One left by Angeline's father decades ago. I returned to the bed, looking at Angeline as she tucked pillows under Bo's head. "Lily, go get the solution you made. We may need it."

Angeline threw me a confused look. I held out the razor, my other arm rising to meet it. I hesitated for a second before drawing the sharp blade slowly across my wrist. "If this fails." I paused at the sound of Angeline's horrified gasp, "I have journals under the hot water heater in the basement. Journals from when I first fell. They will have everything you need to continue your work." I didn't let my friend speak any further as I grabbed Bo's head and tilted it back. Letting my blood drop onto her lips and slide into her open mouth.

I waited, whispering, "Please work." I had to let go of Bo and rest her head against the headboard. My healing powers were struggling to close the small cut I had made like it had already done to the bites and claw marks from the demon. I used my fingers to spread the cut open and hold it open. Allowing a thin, steady line of blood to cascade down into her mouth.

Bo made no movements and her body didn't seem to latch on to the purest of pure blood falling into it. Angeline whispered with a trembling voice, "Lauren, I think that's enough." I shook my head, biting my lip as tears rolled down my face. I didn't want to admit that Angeline was right. That it was enough and yet not enough.

I closed my eyes, counting to ten before I let go, let my body heal and let Bo go. I passed nine and as I went to let go of my wrist and walk away, a cold hand grabbed mine. Pulling it forward to meet a warm, wet set of lips.

I cried out as Bo's fangs dug into the edge of the cut to hold it open. I looked down to see her clutching my wrist against her as she drank. I watched as she began to glow. The pain and strange sensation of her sucking on my wrist was begging me to pull away. But when I saw her skin glow brighter and turn from sickly grey to a healthy almost human pink, I fought it. She drank more, her eyes going from the cloudy and deathly haze they had, to a bright brown with an iridescent glow that was not characteristic of a feeding vampire. Only their irises would glow, not the whole orb. I gave in and let Bo take all that she needed. My theory was working and my blood was bringing her back.

Seconds ticked by, Bo made no move to pull away. She didn't retch or showed signs of blood poisoning. She only grew pinker and stronger as she drained me. I felt lightheaded and heard my heart thunder in my ears as I lost more and more of my blood.

Angeline was yelling something, her hands trying to force Bo off of me, but her human strength was no match for Bo's renewed one. I smiled weakly, looking at Bo. Finding it morbid that I would die for her in this moment when I had almost killed her a few minutes ago.

When Bo looked up, meeting my eyes with her brown iridescent ones that were full of life, she blinked once as a sense of recognition fluttered over her eyes. She released me, covering her mouth, "Oh my god, no."

I collapsed to the floor with a heavy thud. Angeline dropping to my side, "Lauren!" She turned my wrist over to wrap it up, but it had already healed on its own. I reached for her hand, catching Bo roll out of the bed to her feet and look for the nearest exit. "Don't let her go Lily."

Angeline turned, yelling at Bo in her loudest grandmother voice, "You stay right where you are missy and help me save your soul mate."

Bo froze in place. More afraid of Angeline than her words. I smiled as Angeline turned back to me, "Don't you dare die, angel. You're supposed to take me to mom when my time comes."

I motioned her to come closer, "I will be fine. Do me one favor, get Bo to eat your pot roast."

Angeline scowled at me, "Now's not the time, tell me how to save and not feed your lady friend."

I grabbed her hands tighter, looking back at a frightened but healthy Bo, "The dream incantation I taught you, repeat it now Lily. I'll wake up when my body has fully recovered." I squeezed her hands; I only had a minute before my body shut down. "I have a theory about Bo, if she eats. I'm right."

Angeline shook her head, "You don't make sense angel."

I smiled, "The incantation, read it now before I pass out and can't be revived."

Angeline nodded and began uttering the incarnation that would stop my body from greeting death and allow me to fall into a sleeping beauty like coma. I swallowed hard, feeling the heavy weight of sleep, "Wake me up in five days. The starlight poem over the fireplace, the one I wrote for your mother will revive me. Read it to me then."

I rolled my head to look at Bo, staring at me with tears in her eyes as she shivered in her pajamas. She stared at me with her bright iridescent eyes. Eyes that were no longer just vampire's eyes, but ones that glowed like mine. Angeline finished the incantation, I turned to her and with my last waking breath, "The answer is in her eyes." I let out one breath, letting the dream incantation pull me into its welcoming arms.

Whatever I had done to Bo had saved her and changed both of our lives. I knew that when I woke up I would also have changed the supernatural world as I knew it. Bo was no longer just a vampire and I was no longer afraid of my feelings for her. And I knew that when I did wake up, I would be even more in love with her.

**AN: So sorry this took forever and i have been slow with updates. But i have been sick and it has taken me longer than i want to get better. I don't even know if this update is good. I am still writing RA but because i am always tired, it takes me longer to get things done. So be patient and in time i will be back in the game. **

**Read this update, hopefully you like it and it makes sense. The next chapter will have answers to the questions presented here. Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: If some of this feels disjointed in the one pov, it's intentional. The characters thoughts are all over the place like one would be with a million things to deal with. Hopefully it reads well. Anyways, here is another chapter of angels and vamps. I hope it's okay. It took me a minute to figure out where to go next. There will now be more pov changes as the story moves. So read on and things. its highly possible this is a mess of a chapter...**

A Few Days Later –

"The hurricane will end. The sky clears and the way is revealed by the light of our stars."

Annabelle stood next to me, looking up into my eyes like she had done a thousand times before. A large, happy grin on her face as she recited the poem, incantation, I had written for her as a birthday present in the third year of us being together. It was an incantation that had little effect on humans but would awaken angel's senses by calling upon the light energy we all held within our bodies.

I closed my eyes as she continued. "These stars, the stars of light, love, hope. They will guide us back to the warmth and security of what we and whom we hold dear."

My body warmed with every word. The light energy coursing through my veins and pulling me to open my eyes. When I did, they didn't land on Annabelle standing before me, but instead they fell to the sight of Bo sitting in a chair next to my bed, the framed poem resting in her lap. Her head was down as her soft voice finished the last words of the last line. "In the stars of your eyes is where I'll find home."

I swallowed down a dry throat, that last line was and an original addition on my part. One line that I had hoped one day would come true, but never did with Annabelle.

Bo let out a quiet sigh before looking up to meet my eyes. She froze when she saw that I was awake and looking right back at her. I took the opportunity of her frozen state to look over her. She was still a healthy pink and a blush was framing her cheeks the longer I stared at her. Bo had her hair pulled back from her face, but still letting the length of her shiny brown hair to fall across her shoulders. She looked softer than ever in the large dark grey V-neck sweater and loose blue jeans she wore. Bo looked alive and for a split second I wondered if this was how she looked as a vibrant innocent young human woman.

I journeyed back up to her eyes. They still shimmered with the iridescence that was a trademark for angels, but her irises still had the light glow all vampires carried. Regardless, she still was beautiful and took my breath away.

Bo broke the awkward lengthy silence, "I will get Angeline." Her voice trembled with nerves and a touch of fear. She carefully set the poem down on the side table and rushed out of the room in a hushed rustle of her clothes and feet gliding over the wooden floor. When she was gone, I shoved back the blankets covering me. I was dressed in the shorts and tank top I last went to bed in. Goosebumps flooded my skin at the thought of Bo being the one who had to undress me and put me to bed. Her hands running over my bare body. I had to bite the inside of my mouth to chase away the immense desire to know if her hands were still cold and if they would feel as warm as I imagined on me.

I dropped my legs out of the bed and to the floor, standing up on the warm floor; I gave myself a minute to allow the rest of my senses to catch up with my body being mobile again. Waking up from a dream incantation always left one feeling like they had been in a warm bath for weeks. Relaxed and overly rubbery with every movement.

I stood up straighter, stretching out tightened muscles as I slowly walked to the bathroom to give myself a once over in the mirror. The mirror revealed that all the bite marks from the demon had healed. My flawless skin had repaired itself; leaving no trace I had ever encountered the little beast. Even my wrist was void of any signs there ever was a cut or a vampires teeth near it. I continued to stare at my reflection, seeing clearly the mixed emotions I woke up to in my eyes. The incantation had muted them while I slept but they still lingered. I knew in a matter of hours I would be overwhelmed by the buried emotions. More would come as I peeled back the layers of what happened when Bo feed from me. My gut was shouting at me, trying to tell me things I was not ready to acknowledge. I had to have the hard evidence and the concrete answers before I could indulge my gut. After I did, I could prepare for what would come when the truth came out. When the rest of this hidden world I lived in heard what I had done to the vampire.

"Lauren." Angeline's voice fell over my ears and it felt like it had been years since I last heard it. I turned to my old friend, smiling, "Hi Lily."

Angeline returned my smile and rushed towards me, encompassing me in her strong arms, squeezing the life out of me. "I was worried you were lost to us.""

I hugged her back, "I told you the starlight poem would wake me."

Angeline sighed, sniffling as she stepped back from me. Her teary eyes roaming my face like a mother seeing her child for the first time in years. "I read the damn thing three times. Three times it did nothing to you. Not one muscle twitch or a flutter of a wing." Angeline smiled tightly, "You've been asleep for a week and a half now. I have been scouring the books for answers."

I looked at Angeline, "But I woke up to the poem. I heard it right before I opened my eyes." I looked past Angeline to see Bo standing in the doorway, her arms folded against her chest as she looked nervously at the floor. "Bo was reading it to me."

Angeline's eyes grew wide, looking between Bo and I, slowly nodding as something in her head suddenly became clear. She then looked over the top of her glasses at Bo, "Bo, my dear, do you mind heading down to the kitchen and warming up some food for our girl here?"

Bo never took her eyes off the floor, "Yea. Sure." Bo refused to look at me or anyone as she left Angeline and I in the room.

I kept looking at the doorway even after Bo was gone. "Lily, please fill me in on things." I glanced at her, "There has obviously has been a lot going on."

Angeline nodded, removing her glasses, "Yes, quite a bit has transpired while sleeping beauty slept." She motioned me to follow her down to her bedroom. Inside there were books, scrolls, charts and sheets of paper strewn about on the floor, the bed and whatever chair she could find. It was clear Angeline had truly been unable to wake me.

She went about cleaning up the books, "First off, you were right about her eyes and the pot roast. I can't seem to cook enough to satisfy that girl's new found appetite for food. She also has not mentioned needed blood or craving it. I kept the extra bags of blood you brought from the hospital in the fridge. Just in case." Angeline stacked books on her small desk as I went to sit in the only open chair in the room, still feeling wobbly. Angeline turned to me, her hands filled with rolled up charts, yellowed and spotted from age. "The girl has not left since the night she almost killed you. I don't know if it's the fear she finds in me or she also has no idea what happened."

I plucked at the stack of books next to me, "I think I know what might have happened." I paused, my fingers running over the title _Angels and Light: A retrospective analysis of fiction and reality._ "Have you and Bo spoken about what happened?"

Angeline rolled her eyes, "The girl barely speaks to me. Just polite words in the use of her manners then she disappears. I've caught her most nights sitting by your bed, watching you." She sighed in the way I knew some bluntness was about to come my way, "Did you turn that girl human? Angel? Or what?" The pile of charts in her hand she shoved in the closet to add emphasis to the blunt inquiry. "Also don't you dare try to deny that that girl is not your soul mate." She rolled her neck, obviously tired, "I read that poem every day after day five. Multiple times a day and nothing. Then your vampire waltzes in, sits next to you while I am writing a grocery list to keep her fed and poof! She reads the poem out of nosey curiosity and you arise."

It was clear my friend was frustrated by the turn of events and her new unfortunate roommate. I looked down at my hands, "I'm really sorry, Lily. I didn't know what to do. As a last resort I thought since I had made her sick with my blood, that only I could reverse it." I sighed hard, afraid to speak the words without hard evidence. "I think. I think I changed Bo into something. That since we are undeniably soul mates, my blood reversed her or changed her genetic makeup." I looked back up at Angeline's questioning eyes, "Her eyes glow like mine, but still retain the vampiric characteristics in the iris. Her eating food, not blood. The pink healthy pallor to her skin." I shook my head, "But, I need to talk to her. Find out more. I also think we need to search out Arkady before word gets out. Whether it's false or true, this will cause trouble for Bo and I."

Bo knocking on the partially closed door, paused the conversation. "I found some soup." She held a small tray with a large steaming bowl of tomato soup, glass of water and a few slices of Angeline's homemade bread. "I'll set it over here." Bo was timid, something that I never thought I would see the vampire be.

Angeline raised an eyebrow, motioning at me with her hands for me to talk to the suddenly shy and meek brunette. Angeline gave me another look and slid out of the room while Bo was occupied with clearing a spot on the desk for the tray. I sucked in a breath, finding my eyes wandering to her features once again. I was clearly developing a habit when it came to her. But she was even more stunning close up with her healthy appearance. Her cheeks were full, her body no longer looked frail and pale. She looked strong. But I noticed that Bo always kept her gaze to the ground. Gone were the fierce eyes of the vampire that would stare you down without a glimmer of hesitation or fear. She now seemed to rarely look up or meet anyone's eyes for more than a second.

I cleared my throat loudly; very nervous as to how would I break the ice. "Um. How are you feeling?"

Bo smiled weakly, still fidgeting with the tray. "I'm fine." She pushed the tray to the middle of the desk, "You should eat. I will come back when you're done." She glanced at me before turning quickly to head out the door. I reached for her, lightly grabbing her hand. Once again feeling the electricity as before by it now felt controlled, powerful, warm and not as overwhelming as all the times we touched before. I had to push to speak, "Stay. We need to discuss some things, Bo."

There was a tremendous wall of silence dropped between us when the words came out. Her hand made no move in mine nor would she look at me. Her eyes cast down to the floor. I went to step closer to her when she finally spoke. "What did you do to me." Her voice wavered, too many emotions in every syllable of every word to place what the woman was feeling. I looked down at our hands before slowly letting hers go when I felt her tense up, "I don't know yet."

Bo's jaw tightened, I could see tears at the edges of her eyes, begging to be released. She curled the hand I released into a ball so tight her knuckles became white. "I need to go."

The last word came as she left the room hastily. I went to follow her; there was no way I would let her leave now that there were a hundred new questions to be answered. But my body moved too slow, still waking up and finding the energy to move sleepy limbs. I heard the front door slam well before I even made it to the top of the stairs. "Dammit." I shuffled back to my room, searching for clothes to chase after Bo.

That's when I noticed her scent. Still the same powerful one I had grown an addiction to, but it was different now. The room was filled with it, but there were hints of another scent I could not place. It was more delicate than the intense clover, lavender scent that first swayed me.

I breathed in deeply a few times, hoping that my delicate nose could distinguish the newest addition and tell me more.

"I swear to all that I find holy, if that girl keeps slamming that door like that, the repairs will never last." Angeline fluttered into the room. "Oh good, she brought you soup. Soup that you haven't even bothered to touch."

I turned to Angeline, the frustration rising, "She ran from me again. I need you to drive so I can find her." I went back to digging for a pair of jeans. "I can't lose her….let her disappear again."

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

(Bo's POV)

I made it to the end of the block, the front door slamming echoing behind me, before I let go. Let the tears out and let them roll down my cheeks. The night was cold, but I didn't feel it. I never felt temperature anymore even though in the last few days I felt warmer than I had since I was changed on that ship to England.

Warm.

I was warm and still getting used to it.

I walked faster towards to the end of the block. Keeping my head down as the tears were no longer controllable, racing down my face faster than I could wipe them way. I could only circle the block, for whatever reason no one dare to step one foot in the block where the great fallen angel Lauren lived. I could see and smell vampires and daemons standing on the other corners, desperate for my attention. I would ignore them and continue my worn path around the block.

In a week my life had gone to hell. It became worse that night I fed from the angel. After she collapsed and slipped away, I ignored the old woman's yelling and ran out of the house, back to my apartment. I knew the hell I would pay if I killed an angel that I would be outcast by all of the vampires except the ones I wanted nothing to do with.

I ran home that night, wanting to shove things in a bag and head west. I had heard life out in the desert was easier for vampires, especially the kind I was. A daywalker hybrid. I could live like a hermit, only traveling to the city to feed then back to isolated life. I knew I would have to disappear and hide from the elders as word got out of one of their own killing an angel. I also wanted to hide from the feelings that blonde woman drug out of me every time I looked at her, touched her. When we kissed that night, my heart beat faster than it ever had in the last hundred years I was a vampire. Making it almost beat like it did when I was human. I wanted to forget her; I hated her as I laid starving on the floor in my apartment.

Then I saw her fighting the demon on my fire escape. The glint its eye as it went to rip her throat out and devour her like a simple snack. I didn't have the strength as I watched her struggle with the thing, but at the same time I couldn't bear watching her die. I knew using the last of my strength would kill me, but I didn't care. There was something or someone pushing me to act and save the almost indestructible angel.

It was the first time I acted on my heart and only my heart since before I got on that boat to England and my life changed for the first time.

I rounded another corner of my block sized prison. Spotting another vampire watching me as he walked with me from the other side. His eyes piercing me as we kept pace with one another. I was being watched and it was because I ran back to the angel that same night.

I wouldn't have run back, but I had nowhere else to go. When I made it back to my apartment, it was swarming with vampires and daemons all from the police department. The window still smashed from the angel and the demon. The demons lifeless and twisted body hidden under a sheet. The entire tiny apartment was filled and as I pushed open the door, all eyes fell to me. The air thick with the smell of heavy clover and musk, a smell I have never paid attention to but now overpowered me to the point of gagging. They all stared at me like I was a lab test subject. I heard one utter, "She's been changed."

One stepped forward with a false smile plastered across his pale face, "Bo. We can help you if you just tell us everything that happened." Even as he spoke, I could read his thoughts. A power I never had before, but was grateful as I read that he clearly saw my new appearance. The almost human like qualities I was carrying. I shook my head, "No, I have to grab my things and go." I took a step back out the door and he lunged for me, his fangs out. With lightning speed, I caught him by the throat and threw him back into the room, his body tumbling into the rest like a bowling ball into pins. I ran out of the apartment and down the street, slipping into the basement of another apartment building I had used as thorough way after feeding in the neighborhood. I could feel my body moved faster, lighter and I no longer had the constant pangs of hunger that came with always needing blood and to feed on the hour, every hour.

I pushed through a side entrance door and ran into the lobby, dipping into a side bathroom to get a good look at myself. See what the others saw and why they wanted me so badly. I locked the bathroom door and stood in front of a long mirror.

I gasped at what I saw. I looked human, like I did halfway through my 30th year of life. I no longer had the sickly pale color that came with being a vampire; my skin was pink and pliable. My body felt strong and nothing ached like it had over the last day when I was sick. I looked over my arms; the healthy skin peered back at me, only pale from lack of sun. I opened my mouth, my fangs still pushed out when I asked it of them, pointy and short. Then there were my eyes. I had to lean closer to the mirror even though it was unnecessary. They were a bright golden brown, shining like a polished brown smoky quartz, the irises still a glowing dark brown like they did every day. No matter the direction I looked, my eyes caught the light and grew brighter as the fluorescent light latched on to them.

I felt my breathing pick up as fear and confusion crept in, what the hell was going on with me?

Then I felt it. A foreign feeling that I was certain I would never feel again. I swallowed hard a few times, still tasting the lingering sweet, richness of Lauren's blood. It was a gentle throbbing, a beating. A beating of heart that was very much alive and pounding in my chest.

I covered my left side with my hand, my heart thumping loudly and hard against my hand. My heart was alive and beating. In almost a hundred and fifty years, it was beating.

I stepped back from the mirror, my mouth open in awe. My hand never moving from my chest as I ran out of the bathroom and back to the angels, I now understood what the others saw and that I would not be safe anywhere else but back at the angels. She had changed me and only she would know what I was now. I only hoped that I had not killed her.

Walking past the front door to the brownstone, my tears finally ceased. Replaced by mild anger that came from not knowing everything I needed too. I looked up at the window where Lauren's room was. The light was on and I saw the shadows of her and the old woman. I gritted my teeth and kept on. Hoping I could walk off the feelings before I went back in and faced her. Faced the feelings that made my stomach twist up in knots. There was something about the angel I could not get out of my head. Something that made my heart speak for me even before my mind and sensible thoughts had a chance to form words. I knew what I was feeling was close to love. I had been in love once before and it felt exactly like this, but with the angel it was a hundred times stronger and it scared the shit out of me. I knew I was falling into something for the angel and it was quick, exciting and made me want to fight it as much as I wanted to embrace it. The way the world fell away when we touched, or the way she made me feel human when she looked in my eyes. The kiss. One that stole all of my air and broke apart the lies I had hidden behind to utter the truth that I felt everything she told me and more. It was all too much for me.

Add on to that the old woman blithering on and on about soul mates, trying to get me to talk to her over plates of hot food.

That was another thing I was getting used too, food. I could eat food and it was glorious. The first few bits of pot roast lit my mouth up with sensational tastes I didn't know what to do other than eat more. I ate and never got sick, only hungry for more and the old woman accommodated me with such kindness it worried me. Kindness was lost on me a long time ago and I had forgotten people could be kind.

Every night she would sit with Lauren, read that poem then come down. Cook the cupboards bare and sit watching me eat everything then try to pry information out of me. I kept to polite manners and only asked after that first meal if I could stay with her and Lauren. The woman agreed without a second thought, I knew she could see my fear whenever she asked if needed a ride to my apartment for some clothes. In silence she set up the spare bedroom and gave me some old clothes stored in the basement, never once asking more for me. She eventually just sat around me and filled the air with stories of Lauren and her mother. Stories that made me fall deeper for the blonde angel sleeping peacefully a few rooms away.

I tucked my arms tighter against my chest, shaking my head to try to calm it and settle the sporadic thoughts I was having. Diving from one thing to another but always coming back to the angel, the blonde angel named Lauren that I was falling in love with. I groaned, rounding another corner, the same vampires and daemons on the same corners waiting for me to step off. One more trip and I would go back into the house and talk to Lauren and her friend.

Rounding another corner I felt him come up behind me, his overpowering clover scent filling my nose. I braced myself for an attack, instead he walked with me. Carsten's voice was calm and warm as always, "Ysabeau, you need to talk to her. Sort this all out. I am doing all I can on my end to keep the hounds at bay. They are all starting to realize something is amiss." I glanced at my only true and trusted friend, and apparently the only vampire ballsy enough to enter angel territory. His grey eyes smiling at me.

I let out a breath, "Carsten, I am honestly afraid. Afraid of what has become of me. Afraid that the second I step off this sacred block, I will be taken to god knows where and picked apart by those I've hidden from for so long. Afraid that this is only temporary." I sighed, stopping as we both rounded the last corner leading to the front door. It was the only time I admitted to even myself that whatever change had occurred, I wanted it to stay.

Carsten nodded, "You are primarily afraid of what you feel for the woman. It radiates in your thoughts stronger than your other fears." He looked at me harder, "Whatever has transpired between you and the fallen one, you must search it out. You must find the power behind the connection you two have before the others find it and use it against the both of you. Her giving you her blood has done something that none of us have ever seen or read about, and I have been alive since before Christ graced us."

I clenched my jaw, "Why is this happening?" I mumbled it more for myself than to receive and answer from him.

Carsten gently grabbed my arm, stopping me right before the front door that still had cracks and sat in the door frame oddly. The old woman told me Lauren had kicked it down in her fury to save me. "Ysabeau, I've known you for most of your second life. That charm you carry tells me more than you ever will. You believe. You have always believed in angels and in the ways humans believe them. You ever stop to think that perhaps this might be your destiny and not leftover religion passed on to you by your religious southern parents?"

I cringed when he mentioned my parents. "My momma gave me that charm on my twenty first birthdays. There's nothing more behind it."

Carsten chuckled lightly, patting my arm, "Oh there's far more behind than you want to think or admit." He looked up at the brownstone, pushing me lightly, "Now go, speak to your soul mate and figure out what happened between you two. I will see you in a few days' time with her in Brooklyn."

I gave him a look, also hating that he could see into the future but would only share snippets to keep others intrigued. "Why does everyone keep saying that? That the angel and I are soul mates?"

Carsten grinned, "Because, my dear you are. It is irrefutable at this point." He took a step back, "Call me if you need help, the rest will not dare to come near you as long as you are with the angel, but I know that will not last long as they grow anxious for answers."

I blinked and he was gone. Leaving me in the cool air and staring at the wooden front door. I took a deep breath, pushing my hand in to the jeans, wrapping my fingers around the wing charm. I palmed it and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

"You need to eat and rest, angel" Angeline's voice was overly motherly.

I shook my head angrily at her, "No, I need to go after her." I turned to my old friend, giving her a are you done yet? Look.

She held her ground, "Lauren, go to the spare bedroom."

I threw her another dirty look, losing patience. That earned me a firm hand around my arm and dragged to the spare bedroom. "Angeline, is this really necessary?"

She shoved the door open and pointed in a silent demand that I look inside. I clenched my jaw in trying to hold in my building anger. I huffed and looked in the room to humor her. The room wasn't cool and empty like it had been for years. The bed was messy as if someone was sleeping in it nightly. There were clothes neatly folded and stacked on a chair, a few more items in the closet. I walked closer to them and knew immediately they were Bo's by the scent they held in every fiber of fabric. I turned away from the closer, there were large stacks of books throughout. Mainly the ones Angeline borrowed from the guild on vampires. On the small bedside table, tucked under the Tiffany lampshade sat Bo's photograph of her and her parents. Now encased in a simple worn metal frame.

I stared at the photograph, it slowly dawning on me that everything in the room was Bo's. Smelled like her was evident she had been living in the room for more than a few days. I stepped carefully to the photograph. Angeline's voice filling the room, "She did run after you passed out. Left me to drag your heavy winged body into bed." She placed her hands on her hips, "Was I livid with her. Bolting like a damn coward."

I picked up the frame, holding it with one hand and half listening, "She came back late that night. Panicked, scared, confused. Would not tell me anything, only asking after she ate an entire pot roast if she could stay here for a while. I could see in her eyes that something was amuck. The next afternoon I heard through the rumor mill that some vampires swarmed her apartment posing as cops. They were removing the demon she killed and when she went to grab her things, they turned on her and tried to kidnap her. A few eyewitnesses in the apartment building linked to the guild said she smelled different. Staring at her like a starving man outside of a full restaurant. She fought with them and soon realized she had nowhere to go."

Angeline sat across from me on the edge of the bed, "Bo came here. Still don't exactly know why or what made her come back to specifically here, but she did. I gave her this bedroom and told her she could stay as long as she liked. Been feeding her like you asked." Angeline leaned back, giggling, "It's like watching a baby eat solids for the first time. Bright eyed with every bite."

I ran my finger over the face of little Bo before returning it the frame to its place under the lamp. "I think it is permanent, whatever I did to her." I looked at Angeline sideways, "But what exactly did I do?"

She shrugged, confused as I was. "I honestly have no idea. All I know is that the supernatural gossip is abuzz about the demon and Bo's new look." Angeline ran a hand over her messy bun, "Bo will be back in an hour. She takes late night walks around the block and comes back at the same time. It seems the second world will not come near the block knowing that you live here, Lauren."

I folded my arms, groaning through a breath as I looked up at the ceiling. "Most are more afraid of angels then they will ever admit." My eyes traced the edges of the maple crown moulding around the ceiling, "She saved my life."

"And you hers." Angeline stood up, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, squeezing, "The girl feels lighter, less tortured. Bo is confused, rightfully so and probably angry from that confusion. Since neither of us have any clue what the hell you did, it may be a struggle to talk to her." She let her hand drop from my shoulder, "Whatever it is, you've changed the life of your soul mate, and for the better."

I frowned slightly, unable to deny or disprove Angeline's use of the term. The poem working only through Bo's voice and everything else that happened before.

Angeline nudged me, "Eat your soup while we wait for yo return. You could use the strength, your wings will droop if you don't." She left me with a wink. I had no desire to eat, but knew if I didn't I would be hounded until I did.

* * *

><p>Bo still had yet to return home, two hours later and two bowls of soup down. Angeline had retired to her own bed after watching me like a hawk eat the first bowl. She fell into a much needed long night of sleep. I stayed up, sitting in the great room in my chair in front of the window, reading over my old journals I had unearthed from under the hot water heater. Journals from the 1520's until the day Annabelle died in 1979. After that, it felt pointless to continue documenting misery.<p>

I had a few angel reference guides nearby as I sorted through the leather bound and battered journals. I had almost a small library of life documented in the brittle paper and fading ink. I sifted until I found the first few containing the first decades of my life on Earth. Most of it was nonsense drabble. I had an impeccable memory, but was handed a journal in 1526 by a nun who delicately told me that sometimes writing down the anger would help ease the true anger inside of me. I did as she suggested. Filled many journals with words, mainly Angry words, of how I could not fathom why I was sent to his planet where I was clearly above and beyond the simple humans. I would write about the people I met and poke fun of them, write how I had used my powers to fool them. I tossed at least one hundred and fifty years worth of journal entries to the side. Disgusted with my younger self and how it took me so long to grow up.

Around the 1850's is when I began to settle down and realize that I should do more with my time then be a shitty person. Going to my first University for my first science degree. My journal entries began less about my disgust and more observational work. Taking note of the other creatures I came across, the humans I touched and interacted with honestly. The few handfuls of humans that made me see the Earth and humanity for more than what I was. I wrote about the way humans were becoming inventors and bold creatures, then falling into a civil war that literally made me wonder why on a daily basis. Hitting me harder than any of the other wars I had experienced before, leaving a last bitter taste about so many things when it came to this planet and humanity.

I flipped pages carefully, reading over my handwriting and not catching anything until I fell into the journals where Annabelle came into my life. I set those to the side, I didn't want to read those. They felt far to private for me to review when I was searching for answers. Those were the years were I was happy and wrote mainly about home, my powers, and the way I felt around Annabelle and how I couldn't understand it. Painful and happy memories. I carefully set those journals to the side, making a note to give them to Angeline later. I turned to the journals wrapped in canvas. Thick beige canvas that was dotted with mud and oil, the journals I kept when I left Annabelle in 1942 and set out as a front line doctor in world war two. These would have something since I spent most of those war years side by side with vampires, daemons and witches who all ran to the call for duty on one side or the other. The magnitude of that war drew out many since it reminded many of the war that sent the supernatural world all across the universe and down to Earth.

I opened one very worn and tired journal. Reading slowly as the memories came back with every written word I read.

**_January 19th, 1942 – London _**

_I've been sent to the back with a patient. A male witch who was wounded in a mortar attack two days ago. The guild member who brought him in from the front line recognized me for what I am and asked that I would be the one to take the poor man. Ensure the proper ritual treatments were observed before the Wiccan outpost took over. It also did not help that the witch was covered in the hazy green aura of his power leaching out. _

_I found him safely to his fellow witches who were mildly shocked when they saw I was an angel. Something I know I will never get used too, nor understand completely the fear most of the others have when I enter a room. _

_I took the rest of the day for myself. Eager to find a moment or two of peace from the constant hell of the front lines. I must write Annabelle again, ease her mind. Her last letter came to me yesterday and it was dated over three weeks ago. _

_I think I will put in a request for a few days back at the London hospital, persuade my CO that I am needed there. I just want my mind to stop racing and ringing from the screams, the please and the air always being so thick with the souls leaving broken bodies. It's so hard to hold back and not use my powers to ease the suffering of those passing. They all deserve their last moments to be peaceful. _

I let out a heavy sigh. Those days were clear in my mind as if it was yesterday. I flipped a few more pages.

**_February 1st, 1942 – England/France_**

_I was in France for a day or two at the most. I no longer recognize the country I spent so much time happily in. The people and the buildings in shambles as the Germans move closer. I am still in awe of how humans just seem to turn on each other without a second thought. French men who once worked side by side with Germans, now are smothered by them. I don't think I will ever understand this need to kill in what I see as pure selfishness. _

_I was pushed back to England. Stuck in a small town right outside of London for who knows how long. I want to take flight so badly but the sky is always filled with planes and constant shelling from mortars and cannons. I dare not risk it._

**_February 2nd, 1942 – England_**

_Something odd happened today. I met a daemon tonight at the small pub after the last round of shelling. All of us rushing to find a drink and laughter to ease the stress of huddling day after day, night after night, in basements or under tables. The daemon was named Alan. He radiated genius with a touch of insanity. So charming it was hard to resist his requests to share a pint with him. The blue hue around his body lighting up as he swayed more to join him in pints. At a small table, he told me about working with the OSS and his code breaking machine that would befuddle the Germans. _

_I soon found myself sharing more pints with him, a vampire named Neville who was also working with the OSS with Alan. A lovely witch with violet eyes named Vaughn, joined us after the third pint. I found her name to be curious for a woman but I soon cared little to think more into it. Her violet eyes were captivating. _

_The conversation turned away from pints and code breaking to me. The fallen angel. Alan and Neville desperate to know the reason behind my fall and what all of my powers. They were purely intrigued on a harmless level, but I kept quiet. Alan then admitted he wanted to harvest my light energy into a mass weapon that he was certain would end the war. Neville then admitted he wanted to know about my blood, licking his lips like a hungry dog. Inquiring what it tasted like and if the rumors of angels blood were true. He soon started to complain at how he was borderline starving since blood was on short supply and he had no heart to take from the already suffering innocents around him. _

_I went to suggest he work his way to the front lines and feed from the enemy, when Vaughn spoke. Fiddling her fingers over the candle, drawing the flame into her fingertips. "Neville, we all know the blood of an angel is like asking to drink from the holy grail." She glanced at me with those violet eyes and a smirk. "In my coven they often speak of the healing transitional powers of pure angelic blood. One sip and all that ails you will be reversed, if what ails you is not a gift at birth." _

_Neville grumbled, "I'd just about do anything to rid myself of this constant need for blood. The hold it has on us vampires is often smothering." _

_Then Vaughn leaned closer to me, "The old ones speak of an angels blood like it was the harbinger of doom. Bringing the end of the world in one single drop." I looked at the attractive witch, shaking my head at her insane words, about to ask how intoxicated she was for me to really think I would take her seriously. Before I could, she spouted out a cryptic mess of words. "Angels. Pure of heart. Pure of morals. Blood and souls pure as the light they serve. One can change the world if the blood of one finds its true eternal mate." _

_I would have taken the woman serious if she didn't pass out right after she finished. _

_I left the three drunk in the pub. I am writing this in the back of a transport truck full of scared soldiers headed to the nearest front line. _

_I must write Annabelle and share this unique evening with her. I know she will find it humorous. _

My head shot up. I had completely forgotten about that night because the next day I did end up at the nearest front line. One that brought more death than I had yet to see. So much I was overwhelmed and had to escape. Risking flight to find peace. I flew all the way back to Annabelle that night, collapsing in her arms the moment she opened the front door, still in my blood splattered uniform.

I tossed the journal to the floor, trying to scour my brain for Vaughns last name. She had told me, they all told me their full names like polite introductions dictated, but the days that followed had filled my head with other painful things, I let those small details slip. I leaned forward in the chair, staring out the window at the nightscape. Vaughn was the only witch I had ever met with violet eyes, if I couldn't remember her last name I knew that the guild would have some information on her. I resisted rushing upstairs to wake Angeline up, instead I stood up to go find something else to eat. My ignored hunger now rearing it's ugly head.

I turned, stepping over my journals with my head down so as to navigate over them.

"My momma loved angels, ever since her grandmother took her to church for the first time in a tiny holler in Georgia. The preacher went on about how angels were the lord's messengers of hope and light." Bo's voice was quiet but still traveled loud enough to be heard and send shivers through my body. That one sentence was the longest she had ever spoken to me, I could hear the hints of a long forgotten southern accent in the way she said momma. Bo was leaning in the doorway of the great room, her one arm draped across her waist while the other hand held the wings up in the soft yellow light of the room. The light hitting her hair and her eyes in a way that made my heart beat harder.

"I guess it stuck in her head at that young age to the point she never stopped believing. She even got my Daddy to believe in them. Both of them taking their turns at night telling me stories about Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and a handful of others. By the time he left to fight for the Confederacy, I could recite the prayer of St. Michael without a hitch. Momma and I would sit every night he was gone and add it to our nightly prayers. She would tell me that I had my own angel and one day I would find them, when I did my life would forever be changed."

Bo moved her eyes up to meet mine, "I believed for the longest time as hard as my momma did. I believed it was Michael who brought my daddy home to us safely from the war, kept us safe from the Atlanta fires and the fallout of the surrender." Bo smiled tightly, "I believed so hard, living my life like a good southern girl with god and angels in her heart." She paused, letting the charm fall into her palm as she curled her hand around it, "Momma gave me these wings when I headed off to the north for school. I wanted to be a teacher and they wanted me to go to the best school." Her smile faded as she suddenly stopped. Bo pushed off the doorway and walked closer to me, her eyes focused on mine, "I met one of you once before, but a man. Outside of Boston." I watched as her jaw clenched tightly, "I stopped believing because of him but I could never get rid of the wings, it was all I had of my momma." Bo stopped again, painful memories were written all over her face as she looked away and out the window.

I knew there was more to the snippets she was handing out, but she was struggling to share with me. "Bo, I never meant to hurt you." I had to choose my words carefully, "All I wanted was to save you, like you saved me." I had to win her trust before I dove into the picking apart her transformation and if I had changed her human or into an angel.

Bo smiled, snickering with anger, "He said the same thing when he handed me over to the vampire that changed me. Sentenced me to this life." She turned back to me, "I hated you all, all angels, after that day." I watched as her eyes began to fill with tears, "Then came you. Stumbling in the alley as I tried to have lunch. When we touched, it was as if my momma was telling me it was okay to believe again. The kiss, your blood." One tear fell, Bo swiped at it quickly, "I can't not believe it now."

I took a few more steps closer to Bo. Her body warmth reaching me and soaking into my clothes to lay against my skin. "And what is that Bo?" My heart thundered with what she was going to say next, fearful of the next words that could come from her mouth. It was getting harder and harder for me to let her go without feeling the emptiness that remained. I didn't know how much I could bear if Bo walked out that door before we both explored this bond, this possible soul mate connection.

She met my eyes, hers glowing brighter from the unshed tears, "That you are my angel Lauren."


End file.
